Más que un sueño  30 seconds to mars
by Luned Moon
Summary: Lilibeth era una simple fan de 30 seconds to mars, pero su vida cambió cuando fue a su concierto y Jared Leto entró en su vida. . .
1. 1 Bye bye vacaciones

_***Capitulo 1: Bye bye vacaciones ***_

No puedo creer lo rápido que pasaron las vacaciones, siento como si apenas hubiera sido ayer cuando llegue de la escuela un 22 de diciembre para pasar las fiestas de fin de año con mi familia.

En fin, ahora que lo pienso, viene lo mejor. . .

Regresaré a clases, veré a mis 2 mejores amigas (Laura y Andrea) quienes tienen sus familias en la ciudad, que envidia, jeje.

Pero no es tan malo ser yo, ni vivir en provincia, aquí todo es más tranquilo, aunque algunos no usen ese adjetivo, más bien dicen: aburrido.

Yo no lo veo de esa manera, me parece relajado tener un lugar donde "descansar2 de los típicos ruidos de la ciudad.

Pero heme aquí en mi habitación, escribiendo otro poema de amor imposible y. . . ¿para quién va dirigido? Si, para la misma persona que van dirigidos todos mis poemas de amor, para el dueño de mi corazón desde que tengo 16 años (claro que he vivido otros amores desde entonces pero siempre con una decepción como final), para el hombre con mejor voz del mundo (eso según yo, jeje) , para aquel que me quita el sueño, para aquel gran músico, para el que me hace derramar saliva al verlo (ok no, ja) , para quien probablemente jamás sabrá de mi existencia, si, para él, ¿su nombre?. . . Jared Leto.

Mi amor platónico.

Lo sé, es un poco infantil escribir poemas de amor para alguien que nunca los leerá pero eso hago yo, escribo, soy escritora, bueno, lo seré, solo me falta un semestre para terminar mi carrera la cuál amo y estoy segura de que es mi vocación.

Regresando al tema de mis poemas de amor a Jared, no puedo evitar amarlo tanto, si tan sólo lo conociera, lo haría el hombre más feliz de todo el universo, aunque sea mucho mayor que yo, en realidad siempre he pensado que la edad no importa, además ¿Cómo no amarlo si es tan hermoso, talentoso y especial?

-Lilibeth!- gritó mi mamá mientras golpeaba mi puerta

-Lilibeth ya te dije que me enfurece que te encierres en tu habitación y más cuando se hace tarde para que te vayas! – repitió

-Ya voy madre, tranquila, autobuses hay miles y más hacia Cuernavaca, si lo pierdo, tomo otro y ya, problema solucionado – contesté con tono burlón

-Pues más te vale que no se valla el autobús – dijo ella

Sí, lo sé, mi madre es un poco irritable, al parecer más aún cuando era mi último día con mi familia antes de regresar a clases.

Nunca he dejado de preguntarme porque se pone de mal humor cuando me voy ¿no debería ser al contrario? En fin, así es ella y al parecer no puedo hacer nada para remediar su carácter, y de mi papá ni se diga, a comparación de él mi madre era la persona más tolerante del mundo; pero debo dejar de quejarme, ellos son buenas personas: me quieren a pesar de todo, me cuidan (más que eso, me sobreprotegen) , pero todo es por una razón, soy hija única, así es que creo que eso le da sentido.

-¿Esta es la última vez que te hablo para que salgas, tu papá ya nos está esperando en el carro! – mamá estaba aún más enfadada que antes

Tomé mi cuaderno donde estaba escribiendo para guardarlo en mi maleta que por cierto pesaba como 80kg, ok no, tampoco, pero si era muy pesada.

Miré mi habitación por última vez, ya que la vería dentro de 3 semanas a tal vez más ya que con las veces que visito a mi familia, sé que no es mucho tiempo pero asi soy yo, un poco dramática y exagerada (¿un poco?).

Salí y ya estaba mi mamá cansada de esperarme señalando el reloj de pared para que yo lo mirara y notara el gran retraso.

-Ya me di cuenta mamá, es tarde – contesté en tono un poco triste y poniendo cara de arrepentida

-Está bien, ya vámonos, apenas y da tiempo de que te vayas a despedir de tus abuelitos, ya sabes que ellos te aprecian mucho – me regañó

-Sí, lo sé , y yo también a ellos – hice una mueca de felicidad y tristeza al saber que no los vería en unos días.

-Sigo esperando – gritó mi padre

Así es que mi mamá y yo subimos lo más rápido posible al carro y mi papá arrancó, puso la estación de radio que tanto le gusta escuchar, en donde sólo pasan canciones de los años 80's y 90's, más que nada Guns n roses, Aerosmith, The Beatles, Poison, Queen, Cindy Lauper, etc.

Creo que por eso me gustaba tanto la música, mi padre me lo heredó.

-No sé porque no pudiste dejar tu violín y tu guitarra donde vives – se quejó mi mamá

-Ashh mamá, ya sabes que amo la música, no podría vivir sin ella, ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir casi un mes si tocar música? – me inspiré al decir estas palabras

-Ya, ya esta bien, además Regina, no tiene nada de malo que Lily lleve sus instrumentos consigo – me defendió mi papá

En el camino a la casa de mis abuelos, mis papás charlaron, para ser sincera no puse atención, ya que estaba con Jared, por lo menos en mi mente, aunque mi cuerpo estuviera en el auto de papá.

No podía dejar de imaginarme que estaría haciendo Jared. . . practicando con la banda, durmiendo aún, desayunando, ó. . . con otra chica, noo! ni pensarlo!

De repente miré por la ventanilla y ya estábamos en casa de mis abuelos.

-Solo baja tu a despedirte – dijo mamá – ya es muy tarde

-ok- y eso hice

Después de despedirme me subí al auto y nos dirigimos hacia la central de autobuses.

Apenas y pude darles un abrazo y un beso a mis papás antes de abordar el autobús, ya que estaba a punto de irse.

Escogí una ventanilla para poder ir viendo el "paisaje" lo cual la mayoría era bosque, ya que la ciudad donde estaba mi tan preciada universidad era un poco templada en cuanto a clima hablamos.

Durante el camino recordé a mis amigas, de seguro ellas ya estaban es su departamento (ellas eran mis vecinas, ya que nuestros departamentos estaban uno al lado del otro).

A pesar de que dicen que cuando quieres llegar a un lugar sientes que el tiempo pasa muy lento, no me pasó eso, al contrario, fue un camino normal de tiempo, si no es que corto, tal vez no sentí las horas porque me la pasé pensando en todas las locuras que haría con mis amigas al llegar, sí, travesuras y tonterías a pesar de mis 23 años, eso no era un impedimento para mí.

Al llegar a la central de autobuses, bajé y tomé un taxi hasta el edificio donde se encontraba mi departamento.

Entré a mi departamento, bajé mis maletas al suelo y me deje caer en mi cama aún desarreglada como solía tenerla.

En eso escucho un toc toc

-¿Quién es? – pregunté

-La vieja Inés, jaja – contestaron 2 voces

Esas voces son conocidísimas, sabía quiénes eran así es que me levanté enseguida a abrir la puerta con entusiasmo y obvio, eran:

-Laura, Andrea! – grité con alegría al ver quiénes tocaban.

Fin de cap. 1


	2. 2 Otra vez juntas !

_**Capítulo 2: Otra vez juntas !**_

-Llegaste algo tarde amiga – Andy y Lau estaba sonrientes

-Si , lo sé, ya son las 2 pm – dije con una mueca – no saben lo feliz que estoy al verlas de nuevo, y ustedes ¿desde a qué hora están aquí?

-Pues , aproximadamente 3 horas – dijo Andy – ya sabes como es mi mamá, me dijo "ya vete a ordenar tus cosas de la escuela para que se te vaya a olvidar nada"

-Si, y yo hace como un ahora- mencionó Lau

-Es muy temprano para comer pero. . . ¿Qué les parece si vamos al centro comercial a ver una película y después comemos algo? – propuse

-Me encanta la idea – asintió Andy – hay una nueva comedia romántica y muero por verla

-Como ya saben yo no soy muy fan de lo romántico pero si van ustedes será divertido, además debemos de disfrutar nuestro domingo ya que mañana hay escuela – dijo Lau con felicidad

-¿Y que esperamos?, vámonos, solo voy por dinero y listo – grité con entusiasmo

Nos fuimos en dirección al centro comercial en e auto de Andy, el cuál le había regalado sus padre unos años atrás.

Al llegar a la taquilla del cine compramos las entradas para la película que Andy nos había propuesto.

La película me encantó, era de esas películas que crees que va a tener un final feliz pero terminan teniendo otro aún mejor.

-Ahora que acabó la película ¿no les gustaría comer pizza? – pregunté

-Claro – asintieron ambas

Camino a la pizzería dentro de la misma plaza nos topamos con una personita nada agradable.

-No puede ser que me arruine todo esa vieja, tan lindo que iba mi día – mencioné entre enojada y triste

-¿De qué estás hablando? – Andy no entendía lo que yo había dicho

-¿No has visto al frente Andy? Allá va Jazmín con Leonardo – dijo Lau enfadada – tienes razón Lily, nos molesta mucho pero no dejemos que arruine nuestro día

Esas sencillas palabras de Lau calmaron un poco mi enojo, aunque me dolía ver como Jazmín iba de la mano de Leo, que digo, Leonardo, sí, para mí es Leonardo, no Leo.

Sé que no debería de sentirme mal, ya que él no era mi tipo de chico, por lo menos eso creía, pero no podía evitarlo, era tan guapo y ella. . . Jazmín era una persona despreciable, engreída, egoísta, no se lo merecía, además le gustaba tratar mal a las personas en especial a mí, al parecer sólo mis amigas y yo sabíamos que Leo nardo era sólo un capricho de Jazmín, ya que era la típica niña de papi que cree que el mundo le pertenece, es por eso que tiene a Leo, el más guapo e inteligente de mi grupo.

Ese era un "pequeño detalle" que había olvidado: Jazmín y Leo se hicieron novios el último día de clases del semestre pasado y ahora que regresaríamos a clases los vería juntos todo el tiempo.

-Hey Lily, disimula, no hagas que Jazmín te restriegue en la cara que anda con Leo – dijo Andy un poco enojada aunque tratando de animarme

Andy, Lau y yo sólo nos quedamos paradas disimulando no notar la presencia de los novios.

-Hola chicas ¿Qué hacen por acá? ¿Qué cuentan de sus vacaciones? – Jazmín hizo preguntas en tono de burla

-Pues la verdad tenemos mucho que contra y sí, nos divertimos demasiado y si no te importa nos tenemos que ir – dijo Lau jalándonos del brazo delicadamente a Andy ya mí

-ok, que se diviertan chicas, bye – se despidió Jazmín mientras nos "mandaba un beso" con la mano al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a Leo quien parecía no entender nada.

Seguimos nuestro camino y en pocos segundos olvidamos lo sucedido minutos antes.

Comimos nuestra pizza entre risas cuando de pronto escuchamos en la televisión algo que nos quitó el habla, bueno, en realidad no, pero si nos emocionamos demasiado.

-Está confirmado, 30 seconds to mars dará un concierto en la ciudad de Cuernavaca el día 28 de enero, nos preguntamos porque un concierto tan pronto con muy poca anticipación, así es que nos dimos la tarea de entrevistar a el vocalista de la banda: Jared Leto. –dijo el reportero

-No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo – repetía Lau en tono de shock

-¡Shhhhh! Gurda silencio Lau, deja oír a Jared – replicó Andy

Yo solo me quedaba callada, no podía creerlo, ¡30 seconds to mars aquí! En Cuernavaca, y mejor aún: su concierto sería el día de mi cumpleaños, iba a ser el mejor día de mi vida. . .

-Mucha gente se pregunta porque en Cuernavaca y porque a solo unos semanas, bueno. . . mmm, porque hace 3 meses que la gira terminó pero la verdad yo me quedé con ganas de otro concierto y que mejor que en esa ciudad tan hermosa – sonrió diciendo Jared.

-Bueno, ya lo escucharon, ese fue Jared Leto y sus razones. . . – el reportero siguió hablando de otros temas.

Pude notar como mis amigas platicaban del tema, pero yo no les ponía atención, estaba demasiado emocionada como para reaccionar. En realidad yo estaba imaginando mil formas de conocer y hablarle a Jared mientras él me hipnotizaba con sus hermosos ojos azules.

-Planeta Tierra llamando a Lilibeth – bromeó Andy

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablaban? – pronuncié despistada apenas despertando de mi fantasía y volviendo al mundo real

-Le decía a Andy que debemos ir al concierto, será lo máximo, además será tu cumpleaños – recordó Lau exaltada de la felicidad

-Eso mismo pensaba-dije aún en shock

Seguimos comiendo al mismo tiempo que hablábamos del concierto.

Cuando terminamos fuimos a comprar algo de ropa. . . yo compré unos jeans fantásticos y un blusa negra muy linda, tenía un toque rockera y otro tanto glamuroso.

Llegando a nuestros departamentos decidimos hacer una pijamada en el departamento de Andy, porque a pesar de que propuse el mío ambas se negaron al saber lo desordenada que soy, jeje.

La pijamada fue de lo más genial: escuchamos música que a las 3 nos encanta como: 30 seconds to mars (obvio) , paramore, my chemical romance, insite, guns n roses, fallo out boy, the fray, panic at the disco, green day, 3 days grace, entre otros, no parábamos de cantar.

Cuando nuestras gargantas no podían más, decidimos sólo platicar.

-Sigo pensando en que la estúpida de Jazmín no s merece a Leo – dije

-Hay amiga, obvio ya lo sabemos, ella es una tonta y tu una gran persona pero ¿no has pensado que lo que realmente pasa es que Leo es el que no te merece a ti?, tal vez no es tan genial como lo ves – Andy trató de consolarme

-Si amiga, pero es que. . . Ashh , no sé – me puse triste

-Yo también estoy desesperada porque me pregunto si el tarado de Julio no se da cuenta de que lo quiero, pero en fin, el destino hablará – Andy siempre tan positiva

-Y yo, me pregunto lo mismo pero con Alan – comentó Lau

-Esta bien, ya no pensaré en eso – dije – mejor hay que hacer planes para el 28 de enero, el mejor cumpleaños de toda la vida

-Sí – dijeron emocionadas

Nos pasamos el resto de la noche hablando de 30 seconds to mars, que si Jared, que si Shannon, que si Tomo, en fin.

Estábamos que no podíamos de la emoción ya que imaginamos mil formas de conoceros, lo más genial era que cada uno estaba "enamorada" de un integrante de, yo de Jared, Andy de Shannon, y Lau de Tomo.

Miramos el reloj y notamos que era la una de la mañana, así es que cada una se fue a su departamento.

Sí, lo sé, algo temprano para terminar una pijamada pero al otro día la universidad nos esperaba.

_**hOla!**_

_**Sé voy un poco lenta en eso de que salgan los chicos de 30 seconds to mars pero prometo que ya mero salen y por eso subiré capitulo seguido. . . **_


	3. 3 De nuevo en la universidad

_**Capítulo 3: De nuevo en la universidad**_

"Estaba en medio de una espaciosa y lujosa casa cuando escuché unos pasos detrás de mí, voltee bruscamente y no podía creer lo que mis ojos miraban. . . ¡Jared Leto estaba enfrente de mi!

Quedé muda de momento pero cuando me decidí a presentarme él no me dejó decir ni una sola palabra ya que calló mis labios con un lindo beso". . .

-¡ Lilibeth, despierta! – se oía mientras tocaban mi puerta

-¿Qué? ¿quién es? – dije todavía adormilada

-Somos Andy y Lau, ya despierta, tenemos 40 minutos para llegar a la escuela, pensamos que ya estabas lista – contestaron ellas

Solo era un sueño, pero fue el más hermoso que he tenido, si tan solo se volviera realidad.

-Mmm, no tardo, esperen un segundo – contesté un poco alterada al mirar el reloj

Me cambié lo más rápido que pude, apenas y me peiné y maquille un poco porque el tiempo pasaba rápido.

-ya, acabé – dije al mismo tiempo que salía de mi habitación

-Ya era hora – dijo Lau un poco enfadada – sabes que es el primer día de clases y tenemos clase con el profe que me cae mal, si llegamos tarde nos regañará y ya ves que yo tampoco le agrado mucho que digamos.

-Disculpa, es que. . . estaba soñando con. . . –me detuve – bueno, no importa, ya vámonos.

Subimos al auto de Andy para ir a la escuela, nunca ella había conducido tan rápido pero estaba consciente de que era mi culpa.

Apenas y llegamos a sentarnos antes de que llegara el profesor.

Fue un día muy largo ya que habíamos planeado ir a comprar los boletos para el concierto al terminar las clases. . .

-Tenemos que apresurarnos para llegar a comprar los boletos, la fecha del concierto es muy cerca y se van a agotar rápido – dijo Andy

-Sí, lo sé, muero si no alcanzamos entradas, no podemos faltar – comenté

Corrimos con suerte y compramos boletos en las primeras filas, no podíamos ser más felices, al fin los conoceríamos.

Al llegar hicimos la tarea la cuál era mucha y después comenzamos a hacer planes para él "gran día"

-Yo digo que después del concierto nos vallamos al antro con todos nuestros amigos – propuso Lau

-Me gusta la idea pero. . . ¿no estaremos muy cansadas para entonces? – dijo Andy

-Ashh, tienes razón – dije – mejor de antro el viernes 27 y ya el 28 al concierto solamente

-Está bien – ambas estuvieron de acuerdo

-Oigan. . . no quiero sonar como una maniática pero. . . debemos de tener un plan para acercarnos a los chicos de la banda, oportunidades como esta no hay muchas – reí

-Tal vez tengas razón pero ¿qué se te ocurre?, se supone que todo esta muy bien vigilado – Lau quedó pensativa

-Eso es cierto, Ashh – me decepcioné – creo que hasta el día de el concierto podremos hacer el plan, ya que hayamos visto como va a estar todo

Seguimos platicando unos horas más y decidimos dormir para que no se nos hiciera igual de tarde que el día de regreso a clases.

Al otro día en la escuela yo estaba de muy buen humor ya que mi inicio de semana iba de maravilla y después comenzó a mejorar. . .

-hola Lily, hola Andy, Hola Lau – saludó Memo, un gran amigo de las tres

-hola – contestamos muy sonrientes

En eso llega Julio y Alan, otros 2 muy buenos amigos, saludaron y se fueron al salón con Andy y Lau. Memo y yo nos quedamos en el patio a platicar un poco ya que era muy temprano.

-¿Qué me cuentas de tus vacaciones Lily? – preguntó

-Mmm pues, la verdad no mucho, ya sabes, visité a la familia y. . . no quiero aburrirte – contesté

-ok, ok, oye . . . escuché que 30 seconds to mars dará un concierto en la ciudad – me informó

-¡Sí, lo sé! – dije – de hecho Andy, Lau y yo ya compramos los boletos, jeje

-Wow, pero si valla que ustedes no pierden el tiempo eeee – bromeó

Seguimos platicando hasta que llegó Leo (él era amigo de Memo aunque a mi solo me hablaba muy poco).

-Hola Memo, hola Lilibeth – saludó Leo amablemente

-hola- contestamos los 2

-Y. . . ¿Dónde dejaste a tu generala), jeje – preguntó Memo a Leo

-Ja, pues pesé que ya había llegado, es un poco tarde, ¿no?

-Si, un poco

Nos quedamos platicando los 3 sobre cosas de la escuela (que nerds, jeje) pero como siempre, yo no presté mucha atención, no es que no estuviera interesada, solo que Leo me gustaba mucho y eso me distraía.

Creo que Leo notó mis intensas miradas hacia él (claro que no eran intencionales, eeee) es por eso que debes en cuando bajaba la mirada.

Luego de una charla pequeña entramos al salón a oír clase.

A eso des medio día tuvimos una hora libre y la aprovechamos para almorzar, fue un día lindo y más si agregamos el hecho de que por alguna extraña pero maravillosa razón Jazmín no se presentó en todo el día por lo cual Leo estuvo conmigo y mis amigos ya que cuando están Leo y Jazmín juntos a ella no le gusta que nos hable y se lo lleva con sus amigas.

Aproveché el momento para decirles a todos que mi cumpleaños sería dentro de muy pronto y que a pesar de que sería sábado lo festejaría en viernes en un antro porque al día siguiente sería el concierto.

A todos les agradó la idea y aceptaron ir, ¡hasta Leo!

Pasaron los días y el concierto se acercaba.

Me enteré de que el día 27 habría una firma de autógrafos (obvio de 30 seconds to mars) así que le comenté a mis amigas.

Decidimos ir a la firma de autógrafos y de ahí a el antro pero habría que esperar el día soñado.

Fin de cap. 3

_**Ya vienen los mars!**_

_**Comenten please =D**_


	4. Firma de autógrafos

_**Capítulo 4: Firma de autógrafos**_

Nunca se me había hecho tan eterna la clase de la maestra Paty a pesar de que me gustaba como nos explicaba todo y de que estábamos hablando d de uno de mis escritores favoritos: Paulo Coelho.

Cada segundo que pasaba miraba el reloj y al parecer éste no avanzaba, estaba muy ansiosa porque saliendo de esa clase Andy, Lau y yo nos iríamos a la firma de autógrafos en la plaza donde siempre íbamos.

Podía escuchar el latido de mi corazón más fuerte que la voz de la profesora, es que tan solo pensar que en unos minutos conocería a Jared Leto. . . y saber que ya eran las 6:15 pm y la firma de autógrafos era a las 6:20 pm pm, menos mal que la escuela estaba a escasos minutos de la plaza.

Miré los rostros de Andy y Lau y estaban igual o más ansiosas que yo, estaba a punto de salir corriendo del salón de clases para reencontrarme con mi amor: Jared.

-Muy bien jóvenes, ya es todo, pueden retirarse – dijo la profesora

-¡Por fin! – grité mientras todo el salón me observaba, oopss.

Las 3 salimos corriendo tan rápido que ya ni nos despedimos de nuestros amigos.

Al llegar a la plaza Andy estacionó su coche y cada una llevaba en la mono un poster de 30 seconds to mars.

-¡Oh por Dios! Cuanta gente – exclamó Andy

Tan solo el estacionamiento y las afueras de la plaza estaban inundados de gente. . . ¿cómo lograría conseguir un autógrafo con tantas personas delante de mí?

Nos escabullimos como pudimos entre la multitud, no dudamos en empujar y rebasar a las personas que ya estaban esperando porque nuestra emoción rebasaba límites en ese momento.

Hubo un punto de la plaza en donde ya era imposible seguir rebasando gente pero lo bueno fue que desde donde estábamos teníamos una clara vista de la banda.

Había fotógrafos en todos lados y tantos gritos que ensordecían.

Pero. . . valla, no lo podía creer, ahí estaban ellos, sonrientes hacia sus fans, Tomo hacía el símbolo de amor y paz en todo momento, Shannon mandaba besos y Jared. . . ahhh. . . Jared, que hermoso nombre, él era el más sonriente de los 3, era tan lindo, atractivo, nunca había visto unos ojos tan preciosos como los de él, cosa que pude notar a pesar de los 8 metros que nos separaban, era el más brillante de todos.

Moría por acercarme pero los fans me lo impedían, todos deseaban un autógrafo pero debíamos esperar.

-Wow, no puedo creer lo atractivo que es Shannon en persona – dijo Andy

-¿Shannon? ¿qué no has visto a Tomo? Es el mejor – replicó Lau

-Las dos están locas, el mejor es Jared, tengo que acercarme pero no puedo – comenté

Ponto los empujones y la gente fueron más violentos lo que hizo que nosotras retrocediéramos como dos o tres metros.

-Demonios, no avanzamos, al contrario, retrocedemos – yo ya estaba desesperada

Pasaron como una hora y 15 minutos y ya estábamos muy cerca, probablemente subiríamos por nuestro autógrafo pronto, eso me alegró mucho e hizo que me sintiera en las nubes.

De pronto Jared tomó un micrófono y dijo unas palabras:

-Hola a todos! – saludó Jared

La gente gritó aún más, Jared esperó a que hubiera un poco de "silencio".

-Bueno, quiero hablar en representación de la banda. . . estamos muy contentos de terminar nuestra gira en esta bella ciudad y quiero agradecerles por estar aquí apoyándonos en nuestra carrera. En verdad que quisiéramos estar más tiempo el día de hoy firmando autógrafos pero. . . tenemos otro compromiso, una junta con nuestro representante, pero nos vemos mañana en nuestro concierto, los queremos – decía Jared al mismo tiempo que hacía adiós con la mano

-¿Qué?, nooo! Ya no alcanzamos autógrafo, que mala suerte – dijo Lau muy triste

No pude evitar que una lágrima rodara por mi mejilla, era un día antes de mi cumpleaños y conseguiría un autógrafo de ellos pero. . . no lo logré, se me fueron las ganas de festejar, ya ni quería ir al antro.

-Bueno chicas. . . lo intentamos y no debemos de deprimirnos, ya habrá más firmas de autógrafos y además hoy iremos al antro a festejar tu cumple Lily – Andy siempre tan positiva aunque se notaba claramente que estaba un poco decepcionada.

-Andy tiene razón Lily, mañana es tu cumpleaños y hoy tu fiesta, debemos de irnos a cambiar para festejar, recuerda que quedamos de vernos a las 9.30 pm – me consoló diciéndome eso mientras secaba la lágrima que caía de mi rostro.

-Ok – contesté aún triste

Todo el camino a nuestros departamentos fue silencio total, estábamos que no podíamos de la tristeza aunque evidentemente yo estaba pero que ellas.

Llegamos y nos bañamos para después ponernos cada una nuestros hermosos vestidos que habíamos comprado una semana atrás: el de Lau era rosa (siempre tan femenina), el de Andy, morado; y el mío azul (amé mi vestido).

Ellas se peinaron muy lindo pero yo decidí llevar mi cabello suelto ya que quería que todos vieran mis rayitos azules que me había hecho el día anterior.

Para ser sincera, las 3 lucíamos muy lindas. Estaba arreglándome los últimos detalles cuando Andy y Lau tocaron mi puerta.

-Voy – dije mientras abría

-Felicidades por adelantado – dijeron sonrientes al mismo tiempo que cada una me daba una bosa de regalo.

-Mil gracias amigas, las quiero mucho, son las mejores –agradecí

-Pero abre nuestros regalos que los necesitarás esta noche – mencionaron

Abrí las dos bolsas y era unos aretes unos aretes un collar azules y de plata que hacían juego un hermoso juego con mi vestido

-Qué lindas, me encantaron los 2 regalos – las abrasé y me puse la joyería

-Pero vámonos que ya es hora – Andy ya estaba ansiosa

Subimos a su auto y nos fuimos, ya habíamos cambiado de humor, ahora estábamos súper felices.

Al llegar al antro nos estaban esperando nuestros amigos en la zona vip.

Todos me felicitaron y cada uno me dijo lindas palabras al mismo tiempo que me daban regalos.

Primera estuvimos sentados todos platicando cuando llegó Alejandro (un gran amigo mío y de Memo).

-Ya llegué, ¿Qué tal? – saludó divertido – hola chicas, ¿Qué tal estuvo la firma de autógrafos?

-Pues. . . no del todo bien, se tuvieron que ir y ya no nos autografiaron nada - Lau se pudo medio triste al recordar

-Que mal pero. . . miren lo que les traje – Alejandro nos dio a Andy, Lau y a mí un poster autografiado a cada una

-Wow Ale, que lindo, mil gracias, ¿tú también fuiste haya? – pregunté emocionada al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba

-Sí, haya estuve, es por eso que falté a la clase de la maestra Paty, para llegar temprano – contestó

Las tres le agradecimos infinitamente y todas y todos los demás se quedaron sorprendidos.

-Y. . . tengo algo más para ti Lily – me dijo y me llevó a un lugar más privado (no malinterpreten, jeje)

-¿Si? ¿qué es? – pregunté curiosa

-Toma – me dio una bolsa de regalo

-Gracias Ale, te quiero mucho amigo

-Pero, ábrela, no puedo aguatar más para ver tu rostro al saber qué es

Abrí lentamente la bolsa y lo primero que pude sentir fue una caja pequeña, al abrirla noté que era una pulsera de palta (que también combinaba con el regalo de Andy y Lau) y tenía 4 dijes, que por cierto era el símbolo de 30 seconds to mars

-Ale, no debiste, es lindísima – realmente me gustó mucho

-Busca, más – sonrió

Volví a meter mi mano y saqué una foto de ¡Jared Leto! En donde él sostenía una foto mía (que graciosa picture), miré el reverso de la foto y tenía algo escrito:

"Hola Lilibeth!

Un pajarito me dijo que mañana es tu cumpleaños y quiero felicitarte y desearte lo mejor. Pásatela muy bien y disfruta con tus amigos.

Jared Leto"

Quedé muda al leer eso aunque después de reaccionar abrasé nuevamente a Alejandro.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste? – pregunté emocionada

-Verás – dijo – no fui a la última clase de hoy (la de la profa Paty) para llegar temprano a la plaza, ya había gente pero la banda no estaba. Ya llevaba 3 posters, los que les obsequié a Andy, Lau y a ti, también llevaba mi cámara que imprime fotos al instante. Fui a donde estaban los autobuses de la banda porque supuse que ahí estarían Shannon, Tomo y Jared y le rogué al guarura que me dejara pedirles un autógrafo. El guarura los llamó, ellos bajaron de su autobús y les pedí autografiaran los posters, después le platiqué a Jared de ti y de lo mucho que te gusta su música así es que le pregunté si podía sostener tu foto mientras yo le tomaba una foto a él y aceptó, de él mismo surgió la idea de escribir el mensaje y heme aquí – me contó

Alejandro me alegró el día, no podía estar más feliz, bailamos todos mis amigos y yo toda la noche.

Fue la mejor fiesta que he tenido.

Al llegar a mi departamento me puse mi pijama y traté de dormir pero no podía dejar de leer una y otra vez lo que Jared me escribió.

Cuando menos me di cuenta me quedé dormida con la foto de Jared en la mano.

Fin de cap. 4

**En el siguiente cap. Lilibeth conocerá a Jared! Aunque de una manera un poco incómoda :S**


	5. ¿Me quiere?

_**Capítulo 5: ¿Me quiere?**_

Por fin el día del concierto había llegado. . .

Era el día más feliz de toda mi vida, mi corazón latía más rápido que nunca y no podía dejar de pensar en Jared.

Apenas eran las 8 de mañana pero yo estaba tan despierta que parecía las 2 de la tarde; desde el momento en que sentí el amanecer del 28 de enero no pude dormir ni un minuto más a pesar de que seguía un poco cansada de la noche anterior.

Como aún era temprano decidí prender mi computadora para checar mi correo y oír música; mi celular no dejaba de sonar porque a cada instante me llegaban felicitaciones ya que era mi cumpleaños número 24.

Comencé a buscar en mi armario para decidir que ropa usar- que tonta como no había pensado en eso – en fin; me decidí a usar unos jeans negros con una playera azul muy linda de 30 seconds to mars, la cual me había sido muy difícil conseguir porque la mayoría eran negras, blancas o rojas.

-Hey Lilibeth, wake up! – oí que dijeron Andy y Lau

-Jaja, pero si yo desperté desde las 8 – contesté abriendo la puerta

-Estas son las mañanitas que cantaba el rey. . . – Lau y Andy estaban con un pastel frente a mí, que lindas amigas tengo

-Muchas gracias, son las mejores – las abracé y apagué las velitas

-Ya tienes 24, estas vieja, jaja – bromeó Andy

-Sí, lo sé, que rápido pasó el tiempo, todavía recuerdo cuando nos conocimos el primer día de clases en la universidad – recordé

-Tienes razón, que bueno que seguimos siendo tan unidas como antes

-Y lo seremos más después del gran concierto de hoy – mencionó Lau al mismo tiempo que nos daba otro abrazo

-Sí, pero ¿Qué les parece si partimos el pastel? – propuso Andy

Así es que comimos pastel, mucho pastel ja, para después conversar sobre el concierto.

Luego vimos una de nuestras películas favoritas: si yo tuviera 30.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta ya eran las 3 pm y decidimos arreglarnos para salir a dar la vuelta a la plaza, ir a comer algo, distraernos y de ahí al concierto ya que empezaba a las 8 pero pensamos llegar a las 6 para entrar temprano.

Cuando estábamos en la plaza nos encontramos a Leo, pero sólo, que raro. . . hasta que Jazmín lo deja respirar un poco.

-Hola chicas – saludó Leo

-Hola – dijimos sonrientes

-Aaaa, por cierto, felicidades Lilibeth, ayer ya no pude ir a tu fiesta porque jazmín llegó a mi casa cuando yo iba de salida, así es que la invité pero no quiso ir y pues. . . mmm. . . – dejó de hablar, supongo que recordó que su novia no me agrada

-No te preocupes - la verdad la pasé increíble, tanto que ni noté su ausencia

-Me dijo Ale que se puso muy divertido todo – sonrió de la manera más hermosa que yo haya visto

-Sí, fue una linda noche, me divertí demasiado – contesté

-Y. . . ¿A dónde van chicas? Digo. . . si se puede saber – preguntó

-Vinimos a dar un paseo y a comer algo porque después nos iremos al concierto de 30 seconds to mars – dijo Lau muy emocionada

-Wow, que padre, yo ya no conseguí entradas – bajó la cabeza pero después rió – pero no importa, será para la próxima

-Sí, será para la otra. . . ¿no quieres venir con nosotras a comer algo? – le pregunté, pero bastaron unos segundos para que me arrepintiera de mi comentario

-Claro, vamos – que bueno que aceptó

Nos dirigimos a una pizzería y charlamos por un largo rato, de vez en cuando Leo y yo nos quedamos viendo son decir nada, lo cual creo que mis amigas notaron por lo que se les ocurrió una pésima idea para mi gusto. . .

-Creo que iré al baño – comentó Andy levantándose de su asiento - ¿me acompañas Lau?

-Claro Andy, vamos. . . ahorita regresamos – me guiñaron el ojo ambas, ¿qué demonios pretendían?

-Y. . . ¿no va a ir Memo contigo al concierto? – me miró fijamente Leo

-Mmm, no, el fue a visitar a su familia el día de hoy, además no le gusta tanto 30 seconds to mars – contesté

-Ahhh, es que pensé que. . . él iría contigo, digo, como es tu. . . ya sabes, tal vez quería vivir ese momento contigo – bajó la mirada

-¿Como es mi qué? – me confundieron sus palabras

-Tu novio, que mal que no te acompañe – seguía mirando abajo

-Nooo – elevé un poco mi tono de voz – él no es mi novio

-Oopss, pensé que sí, ¿en verdad no es tu novio? – al parecer no me creía

-Jaja, no, en verdad no, sólo somos muy amigos – empecé a ponerme nerviosa al tener sus ojos cafés mirándome casi sin parpadear

-Oh, y entonces. . . ¿quién es tu novio? – insistía

-Nadie, no tengo – bajé la mirada

-Es muy raro que alguien tan linda e inteligente como tú sea soltera - ¿acaso empezaba a coquetearme?

-¿Qué dices? – podía sentir que estaba roja de vergüenza

-Sé que no debería decir esto porque tengo novia pero. . . – en eso llegaron Andy y Lau

-Ya regresamos – dijeron y hubo un silencio total

-¿Qué tienen? – al parecer sospechaban que algo había pasado

-Emm, nada, oigan me tengo que ir, la pasé muy bien chicas – dijo nervioso – yo pago en caja

-No, como crees – dijo Lau

-En serio, yo invito, bye chicas. . .bye Lily – y se fue diciendo mi nombre con tono diferente

¿Acaso habrá intentado decirme que le gusto?, no, no me haré ilusiones, además él no es mi tipo: es divertido, risueño, inteligente, sociable, altruista, guapo. . . a quien engaño, es el chico que busco.

-Oye, ¿se puede saber porqué están tan extraños tu y Leo? – preguntó Andy

-No lo crearan, pero les cuento en el camino, miren la hora, con las 6:15 pm, ya deberíamos estar afuera del estadio – recordé el concierto y mi corazón se aceleró.

Fin de cap. 5

**Sé que dije que en este capítulo ya Lilibeth conocería a Jared, **

**Y no pasó, jeje, es que me confundí de cap, pero en el siguiente si ya lo conoce(really).**


	6. Valla encuentro!

_**Capítulo 6: ¡Valla encuentro!**_

Cuando llegamos al concierto notamos que había muchísima gente esperando para entrar, así es que empezamos a colarnos entre la gente del mismo modo que lo hicimos el día de la firma de autógrafos.

Avanzamos mucho entre la gente hasta que llegamos a la entrada en donde había personas de seguridad recibiendo los boletos de los primeros lugares, entregamos nuestros boletos a unos de los señores de seguridad y nos adentramos para colocarnos lo más al frente que pudimos, estábamos a escasos metros del escenario (supongo que eran como 3 metros).

Cuando todos los fans se encontraban adentro del estadio las luces se apagaron. . . cuando las luces se volvieron a encender Shannon se encontraba tocando un solo de batería, después entró Tomo ( tocando también) y por último Jared, perecía un sueño, no podía creerlo, yo ahí, él enfrente, oh por Dios, era mucho más atractivo en persona, nunca había estado tan emocionada en mi vida, seguramente Andy y Lau pensaban lo mismo que yo, la gente gritaba y Jared tomaba el micrófono para decir unas palabras. . .

-Buenas noches Cuernavaca – esas simples palabras hicieron que el público enloqueciera aún más – Esto es para ustedes, espero que les guste

Se empezaron a oír los acordes de from yesterday; todos empezaron a cantar todas las canciones.

De vez en cuando sacaba mi celular para grabar un poco y tomar algunas fotos, todavía me sentía en un sueño del que no quería despertar.

Para la última canción Jared pidió voluntarios para que se subieran a cantar con él, desgraciadamente yo no subí.

Terminando de cantar "King and Queens" la banda agradeció a los fans y se despidieron.

Toda la gente se apresuró para acercarse a la salida, era un desastre para salir, tanto que perdí de vista a Andy y a Lau, decidí dejar que la gente avanzara y me quedé donde estuve todo el concierto, noté que había un pasillo abajo del escenario y me dio mucha curiosidad por lo que me adentré en él.

Comencé a caminar y no había nadie ahí, solo muchas puertas. . . miré a mi costado y había una puerta que decía "Jared".

Oh por Dios!, el camerino de JARED!, mi amado Jared.

No dudé ni 30 segundos y abrí la puerta, examiné el camerino con los ojos y no había nadie, pero era un muy lindo camerino; había un gran sillón, un mueble sobre la cual estaba un televisor, pero más que nada había muchos percheros, de esos donde se cuelgan vestuarios, todos ellos al parecer eran de Jared, también había varias cajas al fondo.

Estaba en el camerino de Jared, ¿ahora qué haría?, ¿esperar a que llegara y presentarme?

Comencé a escuchar pasos que provenían del pasillo, me puse nerviosa y me oculté tras un perchero con mucha ropa colgada hasta el fondo del camerino, la manija de la puerta comenzaba a abrirse y ahí estaba él.

Jared entró y se dejó caer sobre el sillón, parecía muy cansado, estuvo ahí como 5 minutos, ni siquiera notaba que yo estaba ahí, escondida entre percheros y cajas.

Sentí que la bolsa de mi pantalón vibraba, era mi celular que por suerte solo estaba en vibrador, miré y era un mensaje de Andy preguntando donde estaba, ya que ellas ya estaban afuera del estadio, contesté muy brevemente diciendo que me esperaran un poco más, de repente se oyó un "hola amor" en voz de mujer, lo que hizo que dejara caer mi celular, ya que tenía miedo de que se dieran cuenta de mi presencia.

-Hola Scarlett – dijo Jared mientras abrazaba a su novia, sí, Scarlett Johansson, la actriz, ella misma.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora que Jared no estaba solo?, sentía una vergüenza enorme, quería salir corriendo pero ¿cómo iba a salir sin que ellos me vieran?

Creo que nunca me había sentido tan acorralada en toda mi vida. No podía estar ahí hasta que salieran Scarlett y Jared porque no sabía en cuanto tiempo pasaría eso.

Ambos se sentaron en el sillón.

-Me encantó el concierto de hoy amor, eres increíble, te amo – le dijo Scarlett a Jared

-Gracias, yo también te quiero – contestó

¿Me quieres? ¿no me amas? – Scarlett levantó un poco su tono de voz

-No te exaltes amor, te amo- dijo sin muchos ánimos

-¿Qué tienes Jar? Te veo un poco distanciado de mí, no pareciera que me amas como dices – ella insistía

-No, es solo que estoy un poco cansado – se acostó en el sillón

-Esta bien, pero. . .- se recostó sobre él – yo puedo lograr que te animes un poco

-Disculpa pero ahora no, en verdad estoy rendido de cansancio – no podía creer lo que veía, debía salir de ahí pronto

-Si no me besas significa que ya no me amas, vamos, solo un beso – dijo ella mientras lo besaba del cuello

-Está bien – él comenzó a corresponder sus besos.

Las cosas estaban cada vez peor para mí, volteé detrás y vi una puerta, intenté abrirla, pero lo único que logré fue que una caja que estaba sobre otra se cayera lo que provocó que ellos se detuvieran y se pararan para ver quién estaba en el camerino.

-¿Quién demonios está ahí? – Scarlett lucía muy enfadada

Tuve que agarrar valor, así es que dije:

-Disculpen, yo quería salir, solo venía a. . . – no pude terminar de hablar porque Scarlett me interrumpió

-¿Estás loca? ¿Por qué estabas aquí?, este es el camerino de MI NOVIO! -Jared sólo miraba

-Discúlpame, ya me voy, en serio lo siento – me encaminé a la puerta pero Scarlett no me permitió salir

-Esto no se queda así, amor llama a seguridad por favor – le dijo a Jared

-Espera, creo que estas exagerando las cosas, no debemos de llamar a seguridad, no nos va a hacer nada malo, ¿ó si? –preguntó mirándome en tono de broma

-No, para nada – no podía creer que así fuera la manera en que estaba conociendo a Jared Leto, valla forma de conocernos

-Entonces. . . lárgate – me ordenó Scarlett abriendo la puerta para que yo saliera

-¡Espera, oye! – me gritaba Jared mientras yo salí corriendo de ahí, iba como perdida aunque en realidad sabía a dónde me dirigía.

Logré salir del estadio y pude ver a Andy y Lau a lo lejos.

-Lilibeth – gritaban preocupadas mientras corrían hacia mí

-Amiga, ¿Dónde estabas?, nos tenías preocupadas, tenemos un buen rato esperándote – me preguntó Andy

-Estuvimos llamándote a tu celular pero no contestabas – no puede ser, busqué en las bolsas de mis jeans mi celular y no estaba, tampoco tenía ya mi pulsera con el símbolo echelon que Ale me había regalado en mi cumpleaños

-¡Demonios! – exclamé

-¿Qué pasa? ¿no nos vas a contar? – estaban ansiosas

-Es que se me calló mi celular y mi pulsera que me dio Ale en el camerino de Jared – recordé que dejé caer mi celular cuando Scarlett entró en el camerino

-¿Qué estás diciendo? – no me entendían ya que yo estaba diciendo todo muy rápido

-Si es que. . . me colé al camerino de Jared, cuando oí que venía me oculté tras percheros y cajas, era él pero después entró su novia. . .

-¿Scarlett Johansson? – me interrumpió Lau

-Sí, ella, y comenzó a besarse con Jared, así es que intenté salir por la puerta trasera pero hice ruido, ellos notaron mi presencia y se armó un show horrible. . . –Andy y Lau solo ponían cara de sorprendidas – Scarlett quería llamar seguridad para que me sacaran pero Jared se opuso y me fui corriendo, alcancé a oír que Jared me guitaba que me detuviera pero no podía con la vergüenza – les conté

-Wow amiga, que. . . rara situación, y ¿no regresarás por tu pulsera y tu celular? – preguntó Andy

-Noo, ¿Cómo crees?, creo que con esto jamás querré volver a ver a Jared en persona, a pesar de que significa mucho para mí – bajé la mirada

-¿Y qué le vas a decir a Ale sobre la pulsera? – dijo Lau

-No presiones – la miré con ojos de coraje al recordarme que Ale se sentiría mal al saber que había perdido la pulsera – daré mis cosas por perdidas, creo que debemos irnos

Eso hicimos, nos fuimos, yo me senté en el asiento trasero del carro y cuando apenas empezaba a avanzar el auto volteé y pude ver que Jared salió corriendo del estadio y enseguida las personas que aún estaban ahí se abalanzaron sobre él

-¿vieron eso? – se sorprendió Lau

-Sí, lo vi – yo aún estaba temblando

-Tal vez salió a buscarte Lily – esas palabras de Lau me hicieron querer saber lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Jared sobre mí.

Al llegar a nuestros departamentos nos despedimos y cuando ya estaba lista para dormir recordé todo lo que había sucedido en aquél camerino.

Qué vergüenza, tal vez Jared creería que yo era una maniática.

Y así, entre pensamientos confusos me quedé dormida.

Fin de cap. 6

**Bueno, por fin Lilibeth conoce a Jared, **

**Comenten aquí abajo plizz! =D**


	7. Reencuentro

_**Capítulo 7: "Reencuentro"**_

Era la mañana siguiente del día del concierto de 30 seconds to mars y como estaba muy cansada me desperté hasta tarde.

A diferencia de mis otros domingos en los cuales acostumbro salir con mis amigas, cambié un poco la rutina y decidí ordenar mi departamento, ya que era un desastre total.

Fue un día muy solitario pero productivo a la vez ya que Andy y Lau no estaban en sus departamentos porque se había ido a visitar a sus familias ya que al día siguiente no había clases.

Después de realizar mis deberes de cenicienta, hice la tarea porque los días anteriores había estado ocupada por lo de mi fiesta, la firma de autógrafos y el concierto; acabé más rápido de lo que pensé y decidí ver una película.

A eso de las 6 de la tarde sonó el teléfono de mi departamento. . .

-¿Bueno? – dije al contestar

-Hola Lily – era Memo

-Hola, ¿Qué tal? – pregunté

-Bien, jeje, lo mismo me pregunto, ¿Cómo estuvo el concierto?, te llame a tu celular pero no contestabas – cuando dijo eso recordé lo sucedido en aquel camerino

-Pues, mmm, muy bien, estuvo increíble, fue mejor de lo que pude imaginar y pues, lo de mi celular, se me perdió – no sabía si contarle o no lo que me pasó con Jared y Scarlett

-Que bien por lo del concierto y que mal por lo de tu cel y dime. . . ¿no te ligaste a Jared? Siempre has dicho que cuando lo conozcas no descansarás hasta conquistarlo – bromeó

-Jaja – reí nerviosa – no, no lo conquisté, de hecho pasó algo horrible, hasta me da un poco de no se qué contarte

-¿Por qué?, ¿es algo malo? – se escuchó ansioso y preocupado

-Pues, en cierta forma. . . si, un poco, es que no sé – no sabía cómo empezar

Me decidí y le conté todo lo que pasó lo cual le sorprendió mucho (obviamente) y prometió no decirle nada a Alex sobre la pulsera extraviada, ya que eran muy buenos amigos, después platicamos de otros cosas colgué.

Estaba acabando de ponerme mi pijama ya que había tomado un baño y eran como eso de las 10 pm cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar.

Tardé un poco en contestar.

-¿Bueno? – contesté

-Mmm . . . hola, disculpa, te va a sonar a una pregunta tonta pero. . . ¿Cómo te llamas? – la persona que llamaba era un hombre y su voz se me hacía conocidísima pero como soy muy despistada no reconocí por completo.

-Mmm. . . ¿Quién habla? – esa pregunta me desorientó, ¿Por qué me llaman y preguntan mi nombre?

-Disculpa, creo que eso lo debí decir antes, habla Jared - ¿Qué? ¿Jared Le. . .?, no, no puede ser cierto

-¿Jared Leto? – dije con voz temblorosa

-Sí – no podía creerlo, ¿Cómo consiguió mi número?

-Este. . . mmm. . . hola Jared – no sabía que decir, me sentía estúpida

-Hola, te hablo para decirte que dejaste tu celular en mi camerino el día de ayer, y también una pulsera, muy linda por cierto – dijo en tono dulce y amable

-Ahhh, es cierto – aún seguía en shock

-Conseguí tu número de tu departamento porque – se calló por unos segundos – chequé la lista de contactos de tu celular, claro, sólo para saber a dónde comunicarme y pues vi este número que decía "mi departamento", me gustaría devolverte tu celular y tu pulsera

-Muchas gracias, que amable – se me hizo un gesto muy lindo de su parte

-Tengo una idea. . . ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos y te entrego tus cosas?, no se, tal vez a comer, y obvio yo invito - ¿Jared proponiéndome una cita? Oh por Dios! :D

-Wow, claro – mis respuestas eran cortas y torpes

-¿Qué te parece mañana a las 2 pm? – preguntó

-Claro – que bueno que no tendría clases el lunes - ¿en dónde nos vemos?

-¿Por qué no mejor yo paso por ti?, claro, solo si quieres – que lindo es Jared!

-Sí, sería genial – le di mi dirección

-Ok, entonces mañana paso por ti a las 2 pm, oye a todo esto. . . ¿Cómo te llamas? Tu celular no tiene tu nombre, jeje – preguntó en tono de niño bueno

-Oopss, que tonta, no te había dicho mi nombre, me llamo Lilibeth – contesté

-Que lindo nombre – dijo

-Gracias – me sonrojé aún sin estar él enfrente

-Bueno, entonces, nos vemos mañana, adiós y disculpa la hora de la llamada, ya es un poco tarde

-No te preocupes, para mi aún es temprano, jeje - ¿Qué onda con mi comentario?

Nos despedimos y colgamos.

Apenas colgué el teléfono dí un salto enorme de alegría, todo parecía un hermoso sueño, tenía miedo de que fuera mentira.

Pensé en llamar a Andy y Lau para contarles pero no contestaban y ellas regresarían hasta mañana en la noche.

Al otro día desperté y lo primero que vino a mi mente fue "Jared".

Sentí las horas pasar muy lento pero a las 12 del día comencé a prepararme para mi "salida" con Jared, mi hombre soñado.

Me puse un vestido morado algo corto, entre formal y casual, la verdad se me veía muy lindo.

Estaba sentada en mi sillón esperando a Jared cuando tocan la puerta.

-Oh por Dios!, es él –pensé y corrí para abrir la puerta

-Hola Lilibeth, que gusto volverte a ver – dijo sonriendo de la manera más coqueta que se puede sonreír

-Hola Jared, a mí también me da mucho gusto verte, aunque también algo de vergüenza por la situación en que me conociste – dije riendo

-No te preocupes, suele pasar – rió

-creo que debo ofrecerte una disculpa, es que yo. . . –me interrumpió

-No, para nada, el que debe ofrecer una disculpa soy yo, o más bien Scarlett – dijo – creo que exageró un poco la situación, además fue grosera al decirte que te fueras, estoy apenado

-pues, hasta cierto punto tiene razón, yo no debía estar ahí – baje la cabeza

-Eso no importa, olvidemos eso, mejor. . . ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos? – me lanzó una sonrisa

-Claro

Salimos al estacionamiento de mi edificio en donde estaba su auto (muy lujoso por cierto).Tuvo el detalle de abrirme la puerta lo cuál hizo que me sintiera soñada.

-No conozco muchos lugares de por aquí pero me gustó un restaurante que esta muy cerca – dijo – tal vez lo conozcas no recuerdo bien el nombre, es un tipo de árbol. . .

-¿El cedral? – pregunté

-Sí, ese –sonrió, ese restaurante es muy elegante, solo he ido una vez, menos mal que me vestí bien para la ocasión.

En el camino hablamos muy poco. Al llegar volvió a abrirme la puerta aunque yo ya había bajado un pie, jeje.

El mesero nos llevó a una mesa un poco apartada de las demás, parecía como una zona vip.

Ordenamos y comimos pero entre cada bocado platicábamos un poco. . .

-Cuéntame tu historia de vida, me gustaría conocerte – me miró fijamente

-¿Mi historia de vida? Mmm, no es muy larga aún. . . ni interesante, jeje – dije y él habló

-Pues que no sea muy larga te creo, porque eres joven pero yo creo que es interesante, lo dicen tus ojos – me sonrojé

-Mmm, veamos, pues yo no soy de aquí, vivo en este estado pero en provincia, soy hija única y estudio en la universidad, mi sueño es ser escritora y estoy por cumplirlo, ya que me graduaré en junio – sonreí

-Wow, ¿me avisas cuando saques tu primer libro a la venta?, para que lo compre – si supiera que tengo un millón de poemas hacia él

-Claro, me halagaría

-Y. . . ¿entonces no vives con tus papás? – sus ojos se clavaron en los míos

-No, yo vivo sola en el departamento al que fuiste, solo visito a mi familia cada 3 o más semanas- le conté

En eso sonó su celular.

-¿Bueno?, ahhh, hola hermano – no podía creerlo, era Shannon – no, no puedo ahora, dile que mañana, ok, bye

-Disculpa la interrupción, era Shannon, nuestro manager quería hablar con nosotros – explicó

-Wow, debe ser genial tener una banda – suspiré

-Pues sí, lo es, pero también tiene sus contras, además al principio no era muy bueno que digamos. . . hubo una época en que no tenía trabajo pero después conseguí algunos papeles en una que otra película pero sentí que algo le faltaba a mi vida y descubrí que es lo que le faltaba. . . era música y heme aquí – sonrió

-Que bien que encontraste lo que realmente te gusta hacer – seguimos platicando y nos fuimos a caminar al jardín del restaurante ya que era muy grande y lindo

-Y. . . dime, ¿qué genero tu gustaría escribir cuando termines de estudiar? – parecía atento

-Me gustaría escribir tragedias pero también historias de ficción, son mis géneros favoritos

-Los míos también – dijo entusiasmado

-Ahhh, antes de que lo olvide, cambiando drásticamente de tema – metió su mano a su saco como buscando algo-toma

-Gracias, antes de que me llamaras ayer daba mis cosas por perdidas – me entregó mi celular y mi pulsera

-De nada, es una pulsera muy linda

-Sí, me la regaló un gran amigo en mi cumpleaños, de hecho fue el sábado – recordé

-¿de verdad? Felicidades – me abrazó

-Gracias –sentí que moría de la emoción

-Recuerdo que un día antes del concierto un chavo fue a buscar a Shannon, a Tomo y a mí para que le autografiáramos unos posters, me dijo que una amiga de él cumpliría años, y me tomó una foto sosteniendo una foto de su amiga – me miró pensativo

-Jaja, ese era mi amigo Alex, el me regaló esta pulsera y también la foto

-Jeje, empezaba a sospechar

Seguimos platicando sobre nuestros sueños y proyectos de vida. Después de un largo rato nos fuimos y me llevó a mi departamento.

Estábamos en la puerta de mi departamento y nos despedimos

-Fue un gusto conocerte mejor, eres muy divertida – sentí mis mejillas ponerse rojas

-Gracias, a mí también me alegró conocerte, tú también eres divertido

En eso se oyeron voces en el pasillo.

Eran Andy y Lau que se quedaron paradas frente a Jared y a mí sin saber qué decir.

-Hola chicas – dije haciéndolas reaccionar

-Hola Lily – contestaron al mismo tiempo

-Les presento a Jared

-Hola soy Jared – les dijo mientras las saludaba con un beso en la mejilla estrechaba su mano

-Hola – dijeron como perdidas

-Ellas son Andy y Lau, mis mejores amigas, van a la universidad conmigo y son mis vecinas – comenté

-Mucho gusto – no podían creer que era él

-Igual – dijeron ellas

-Bueno. . . me voy, que bueno conocerlas chicas – hizo una pausa – la pasé genial Lily, ojalá que podamos salir otro día

-Por supuesto, yo también la pasé súper – ojalá que ese día llegue pronto

-hasta luego – dijo Jared y se fue

-Hasta luego – hubo un silencio cuando él se fue y una expresión de asombro se dibujaba en los rostros de Lau y Andy.

**Se que estuvo un poco irreal el cap, pero asi**

**Son los fanficks, no?, jeje**

**Sorry si alguna de las chicas que leen le cae bien Scarlett en la vida real**

**Aunque creo que no, haha**

**(lo digo por el cap anterior)**

**Es que pues como se rumora que anda de nuevo **

**Con Jared se me ocurrió incluirla en el fic.**

**Gracias por comentar =D**


	8. Malentendidos

_***Capítulo 8: Malentendidos***_

-¿Acaso estoy soñando? – dijo Lau entre nerviosa y emocionada

-Jaja, no, es real – la sonrisa de mi rostro no se borraba

-Pero. . . ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Cómo decidieron salir?, según sé Lau y yo fuimos a visitar a nuestras familias 2 días pero parece que pasaron meses porque no entiendo nada – dijo Andy

-Es algo increíble, como sacado de película – suspiré – ayer Jared me habló a mi teléfono de mi departamento para decirme que tenía mi celular , mi pulsera y que tal vez estaría bien vernos para que así me entregara mis cosas. . . acepté y salimos.

-Wow amiga, y ¿Por qué no nos llamaste? – Andy hizo un puchero

-Claro que las llamé, pero no contestaban, me moría porque ustedes supieran pero no respondían mis llamadas – contesté

-Ahhh, ahora recuerdo, olvidamos nuestros celulares y en mi casa no estaba nadie, salimos a pasear – recordó Lau

-Ja, si, y yo estuve en casa de una tía – sonrió Andy

-¿Ya ven?, yo si quería contarles

Me pidieron que les platicara con lujo de detalles todo lo que hable con Jared y eso hice; entramos a mi departamento y les conté todo.

Al día siguiente las tres llegamos muy temprano a clases y mientras ellas platicaban yo estaba con Memo contándole lo que había sucedido con Jared y nuestra salida. . .

-No lo pudo creer – dijo Memo cuando le terminé de contar lo que pasó

-Lo sé, es genial, fue un sueño Memo – estaba que no podía de la emoción

-Y. . . ¿no pasó nada más? – me guiñó el ojo

-Mmm, ¿a qué te refieres? – obvio si sabía que quería decir pero quería que me lo preguntara directo

-No sé, tal vez un beso ó – volvió a guiñar el ojo – algo más, ya no son unos niños

-Memo! – grité riéndome – no, como crees, yo no soy así, no te puedo negar que me encanta pero jamás sería fácil, ni siquiera con Jared Leto

-ok, ok – hizo tono de no creerme

-En serio Memo – dejé de reírme – de verdad que no pasó nada, ni siquiera un beso, bueno, solo en la mejilla y ya

-Te creo, solo era una broma – descansé al escuchar eso

-Además – bajé la mirada – el tiene novia, ¿lo olvidas?

-Es cierto y. . . – me miró fijamente - ¿Hablaron de ella?

-No – tuve una extraña sensación al recordar lo del camerino – por suerte no, solo me pidió disculpas porque ella se portó algo agresiva al correrme del camerino y ya

En eso llegó el profesor y comenzó a dar su clase.

-Oye – dijo Memo susurrando - ¿podemos salir hoy en la tarde al café de siempre?

-Claro – sonreí

-Ok, entonces nos vemos ahí ¿te parece a las 5 pm?

-Sí, está bien – la clase siguió

Al terminar las clases me encontraba platicando con Lau y Andy afuera de mi salón de literatura medieval, cuando llegó alguien. . .

-¿Puedo hablar contigo? – era Jazmín quién estaba enfadada

-Claro, dime – contesté seria

-¿Puedes dejar de ser tan encimosa con mi novio? -¿De que demonios habla?

-No te entiendo, yo no soy así, y menos con Leo, se que él es tu novio – dije tajante

-No te hagas la inocente que me dijeron que me lo quieres quitar – Andy y Lau empezaban a enfadarse

-Yo no le quiero quitar nada a nadie y quien te haya dicho eso está loco – me exalté

-¿Por qué no aceptas lo que pretendes? – Lau interrumpió a Jazmín diciendo. . . .

-Mira Jazmín, no sabemos de lo que hablas, estás loca y ya alucinas – Jazmín estaba a punto de estallar

-Tu cállate, que estas involucrada porque Carmen y Claudia me dijeron que el sábado las vieron a ustedes 3 con Leo – empezó a subir su tono de voz

-Ahhh, con que ellas fueron, Leo es tu novio, más no tu rehén, él solo es nuestro amigo y no pretendíamos nada estúpida – habló Andy

-Mira. . . ¿sabes que?, no perderé mi tiempo hablando de cosas sin sentido contigo – dije mientras tomaba del brazo a Andy y Lau para irnos

-está bien, pero más vale que te alejes de mi novio, es mío, y no lo olvides – gritó Jazmín mientras nosotras nos subíamos al auto de Andy

Ya en mi departamento hice un proyecto de la escuela y después fui a comprar un libro que tenía muchas ganas de leer.

Mientras observaba unos libros sentí que alguien me miraba así es que volteé hacia los lados pero las personas de mi alrededor no estaban observándome.

Le pedí a la persona encargada de la librería el libro que buscaba y ella me lo dio.

Cuando estaba pagado volví a sentir una fuerte mirada sobre mí, chequé mi celular y ya eran las 5:10 pm y Memo era muy puntual, así es que salí corriendo de ahí hasta el café donde quedé de verme con él ya que estaba cerca de donde me encontraba.

Legué casi sin aliento a la cafetería y pude ver a Memo sentado en una mesa checando su celular, seguramente viendo la hora, él siempre tan desesperado por la puntualidad, jeje.

Al dejar de observar su celular volteó, me vio y me sonrió diciendo "hola" con la mano.

Me aproximé hacia él pero apenas había dado unos cuantos pasos y sentí que me tomaron delicadamente del brazo.

-hola, que gusto encontrarte – era Jared! Parecía sofocado

-Hola – le sonreí – también me da gusto verte

-Corres muy rápido – se rió

-Jaja, si, algo - ¿con que era Jared el que me observaba en la librería y me siguió corriendo?

-Te vi en la librería y pensé en hablarte pero saliste corriendo y te seguí – no lo podía creer

-Oopss, disculpa por hacerte correr, jeje – que pena

-No te preocupes y. . . dime ¿Qué haces por aquí? – parecía interesado

-Vine a. . . – no pude terminar de contestar

-Hola – dijo Memo, quien ya estaba enfrente de Jared y de mí

-Hola – saludé

-Mmm, ¿hola? – dijo Jared poniendo cara de duda

-Jared, te presento a Memo, Memo te presento a Jared – ambos se saludaron estrechando sus manos.

-Que gusto conocerte, me encanta tu música – Memo parecía emocionado

-Gracias – Jared fingió una sonrisa, no pareció nada natural

Hubo un corto silencio incómodo.

-Bueno. . . creo que me voy – dijo Jared extremadamente serio

-Si quieres puedes acompañarnos – propuso Memo

-No gracias, no quiero interrumpir – eso me desorientó un poco

-Jaja, no interrumpes – bromeó Memo y yo sonreí

-Que amable pero, mmm, tengo otros pendientes con la banda

-está bien, será en otra ocasión – Dijo Memo

-Ok – no entendía porque esa expresión de Jared tan serio – Nos vemos luego, Lily fue un gusto verte de nuevo y también conocer a tu novio

Jared salió con cara de decepción de ahí antes de que Memo y yo pudiéramos decirle adiós y que no éramos novios.

-Creo que Jared se confundió, jeje – dijo Memo asombrado

-Sí – no dejaba de preguntarme el porqué de su actitud tan fría

-Creo que se mmm. . . molestó un poco al pensar que eras mi novia – mencionó Memo

-¿Tú crees? – me emocioné y a la vez sentí confusión

-Yo creo que sí – seguimos nuestra conversación en la mesa en donde estaba Memo antes de que yo llegara.

Platicamos de muchas cosas incluso me dijo que Leo empezaba a sentir algo más que amistad por mi lo cual no me importó ya que ahora conocí a Jared, el hombre que quise desde siempre a pesar de que sabía que él tenía una relación con Scarlett y obvio no me entrometería pero no podía salir con Leo mientras quisiera a Jared, además de que Leo era novio de Jazmín. En fin, valla líos de amor.

Me la pasé genial con Memo, pero no pude dejar de pensar si Jared se habrá encelado de él, tal vez no debería hacerme ilusiones pero era imposible evitarlo.

Fin de cap. 8

**Comenten pliiz!**

**=D**


	9. Segunda salida

_**Capítulo 9: *Segunda salida***_

Toda esa semana se pasó volando, así como también yo me quedé con la incertidumbre de que Jared creyera que Memo y yo éramos novios;¿A quién se le ocurre que seamos novios?, bueno Jared no me conocía muy bien ni a mí ni a Memo, de hecho solo habíamos platicado a fondo una sola vez.

Tengo que dejar de pensar en Jared, él tiene novia, muy linda por cierto, y además jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo, solo soy una fan y creo que él no está a mi alcance pero ¿Por qué sigo pensado en él? Dije que no lo haría, no es sano para mi corazón ya que solo logro que tontas ilusiones broten de mi mente.

El fin de semana fui a visitar a mi familia, y para ser sincera me aburrí marchosísimo porque me la pase en mi casa y como no quise cargar muchas cosas, no llevé mis instrumentos.

Por fin llegó el día que tanto había esperado: domingo, porque me iría de nuevo a mi departamento en donde no tuviera los gritos de mamá y papá.

Cuando iba en el autobús mi celular sonó y era un mensaje de Andy:

"No vas a creer lo que pasó amiga, espero que llegues pronto para que te cuente"

Me moría de curiosidad por saber a lo que se refería Andy así es que decidí llamarla.

-Hola amiga – respondió ella

-Hola – dije – me dejaste intrigada

-Es que pasó algo que no lo creerás – su voz tartamudeaba un poco

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué puede ser tan asombroso que te hace tartamudear? – reí después de mi comentario

-Jaja, créeme. . . algo genialísimo – ya quería saber que era

-Y bien, dime, ¿Qué pasó? – cada vez estaba más ansiosa

-Lo siento amiga pero te contaré hasta llegar

-Que mala eres, vamos dime

-No, no puedo, estas cosas no se cuentan por teléfono

-Por lo menos dime de qué se trata, ¿si? –esperaba a que respondiera

-Mmm, no jaja, mejor apúrate a llegar, bye – colgó

Que malvada, si quería dejarme intrigada, lo logró.

Llegué a mi departamento y solo dejé mi maleta para después ir al departamento de Andy, ya que no podía más con esa duda.

-Abre Andy, muero por saber que pasó – toqué su puerta

-Voy, tranquila – respondió entre risas – pasa, está abierto

-Oye, ahora que lo pienso es muy temprano y ya estás aquí –dije al entrar

-Sí, es que no fui a mi casa, mis papás salieron este fin porque fueron a visitar a una tía que está enferma y vive fuera del estado – contestó

-Oh, espero que se mejore

-Gracias, que buena amiga, y. . . ¿te cuento lo que pasó? – por fin!

-¡Sí!, no sé ni de que es , pero sí

-Ok, te cuento. . . resulta que como ya no fui a visitar a mi familia me quedé el fin aquí, me habló Julio y me invitó a salir

-Wow, que bien amiga, me da mucho gusto que vallan a salir – la interrumpí

-Sí, es genial pero lo que te iba a decir no fue eso – rió

-¿Ah no? – dudé

-No, lo genial tiene que ver contigo – escuché con más atención – resulta que ayer después de que colgué de hablar con Julio oí que alguien tocaba con mucha insistencia a tu departamento y miré por la mirilla de mi puerta (nuestros departamentos están uno frente al otro), vi quién era y. . .

-Di quién era amiga, no hagas pausas – la presioné

-Ok, ok, era Jared

-¿Qué? – me sorprendí

-Sí, lo observé y vi que se recargo en tu puerta como medio triste así es que salí. . . me reconoció y saludó, preguntó por ti y le dije que habías ido a ver a tu familia, me preguntó si no sabía a qué hora llegarías y le dije que hasta hoy a medio día, se quedó pensativo, me agradeció y se fue un poco cabizbajo.

-Eso es genial – yo tenía un sonrisa que no cabía en mi cara - ¿No te dijo si regresaría a buscarme hoy?

-No, pero. . . supongo que sí

Me quedé en el depa de Andy platicando varias horas, después comimos y cuando estábamos levantado la mesa oímos que alguien tocaba la puerta de mi departamento.

-¿Oíste eso? – dije emocionada

-Sí – contestó –posiblemente sea Jared

-Tengo que ir a ver quién es – salí corriendo del departamento de Andy hacía el mío

-Hola – era Memo

-Ah, hola – contesté un poco decepcionada

-¿Tienes algo?, te ves rara– preguntó al ver mi expresión

-No – reí

-¿Quién era? – llegó Andy a la puerta de mi departamento donde yo estaba con Memo

-Hola – dijo Memo confundido al ver nuestras reacciones

-Hola Memo, oigan los dejo, debo arreglarme para mi salida con Julio, bye – entró a su depa

-Ok, bye – dijimos al mismo tiempo

-Emm, solo vine por mi cuaderno, el otro día que vinimos a hacer tarea aquí lo olvidé – me dijo

-Ahhh sí, pasa – entramos

-Toma – dije mientras le daba su cuaderno

-Gracias, solo a eso venía, adiós – en eso tocan la puerta

Corrí a abrir.

-Hola – era JARED!

-Hola, que gusto – saludé

-Hola Jared – dijo Memo mientras Jared lo veía con cara de "¿tú otra vez?"

-Que tal – respondió serio Jared

-Bueno, yo ya me iba, adiós Lily, adiós Jared – Memo se marchó

-Pareciera que me gusta interrumpirlos – Jared bajó la cabeza

-no, como crees, él solo vino por un cuaderno que olvidó aquí, además. . . ¿Por qué ibas a interrumpir algo si él y yo solo somos amigos? – moría por desmentir la idea que él tenía de que era mi novio

-¿Cómo? ¿Solo son amigos? ¿No es tu novio? – me miró fijamente

-No, solo somos amigos, el va a la universidad conmigo – por fin, malentendido aclarado

-Ahhh, yo pensé que era tu novio, digo, eres muy bonita y no creí que fueras soltera – lo miré con cara de asombro al oír su halago – oopss, a veces olvido que no debo decir eso, tengo novia

-Jeje – reí de nervios – emm, pero vamos pasa

-Gracias – nos adentramos a mi depa y él se sentó en un sillón

-Tienes un departamento muy lindo – me sonrió

-Gracias, oye, ¿Quieres algo de tomar? – pregunté

-Mmm, agua por favor – fui a la cocina y volví con 2 vasos de agua, para él y para mí

-Gracias – bebió un poco del agua que le di – vine a buscarte ayer y como no te encontré, regresé, no sé si tu amiga Andy te haya comentado algo

-Ah sí, me dijo

-Sé que es sin avisar pero, me enteré que en la plaza cultural que hay cerca de aquí iba a ver una exposición de pinturas de algunos pintores no muy conocidos pero si talentosos y pensé en que tal vez fueras conmigo, claro, solo si quieres y tienes tiempo – mencionó, esa plaza era muy linda, parecía un tipo de parque

-Claro, ¿Cuándo es? – pregunté

-Hoy, de hecho empieza como en una hora – puso cara de oopss – pensaba llamarte antes pero preferí decírtelo en persona, si no puedes no te preocupes

-Mmm, deja y reviso mi agenda – hice una pausa – jaja, es broma, claro que puedo, vamos

-Jeje, me la creí –se rió

-¿Me esperas a que me cambié? – pregunté

-Claro, yo espero, tómate tu tiempo – me sonrió

-Ok, voy a cambiarme – fui a mi habitación

-Oye – me grito desde la sala -¿me prestas tu guitarra?

-Sí, tómala – oh por Dios, dejé mi guitarra en la sala y ahora JARED tocaría en MI depa con MI guitarra, que emoción

Mientras me cambiaba pude escuchar que estaba tocando, era un sueño.

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude, tardé solo como diez minutos y salí enseguida.

Cuando llegué a la sala estaba terminando de tocar y cantar "a modern myth" y parecía tan inspirado con sus ojos cerrados que no notó que yo me aproximaba.

-Eres un gran músico –dije en tono dulce cuando terminó de tocar

-Gracias, ¿sabes? – hizo una pausa y bajó la mirada – a veces me intimidas un poco, pero no en mal sentido

-Jeje, ¿cómo Jared Leto se puede intimidar conmigo? – su comentario me dio risa

-En serio, jeje, no es broma

-Oopss, entonces, lo siento – seguí riendo

-No te preocupes y. . . ¿nos vamos? – me miró

-Sí –salimos

Nos fuimos a la plaza en su auto, de nuevo mostró su caballerosidad al abrirme la puerta del auto al subir y al bajar.

En la plaza había muy poca gente y todavía no acababan de arreglar todo porque era muy temprano así es que nos sentamos en una banca para platicar en lo que terminaban de ordenar todo.

-No habías mencionado que tocabas la guitarra – dijo Jared sonriendo

-Cierto, no lo mencioné la vez pasada – respondí

-¿Tocas otro instrumento?

-Sí, el violín

-Wow, tal vez me puedas dar unas clases algún día – guiñó el ojo

-Jeje, claro, estoy segura de que aprenderás rápido

-Pues, quien sabe, no desciendo precisamente de Mozart

-Je, no, pero eres un gran músico, y tu música es genial

-Gracias, eres genial tú –se quedó mirándome muy fijamente y yo me sonrojé, en eso sonó su celular

-¿Bueno? – contestó, me dijo "disculpa" susurrando y yo le sonreí

-Hola Scar – dijo desanimado – todavía no sé, sí, estoy bien, ok, yo también adiós-colgó

-Era Scarlett – dijo

-Tu novia – no sé por qué demonios dije eso

-Si – pronunció cabizbajo – es que ella está en los Ángeles grabando una película y preguntó si yo regresaría pronto para haya

-Oh. . . ¿te irás pronto? – pregunté triste

-No creo, me gusta esta ciudad, de hecho compré una casa aquí, ahí vivimos Tomo, Shannon y yo

-Wow, que bien

-Sí, deberías conocer a Shannon y a Tomo, les caerás increíble, estoy seguro – se entusiasmo

-Sería grandioso

-Te invitaré a un ensayo de la banda y ahí te los presento

-Ok – en eso vimos que unas chicas se aproximaban hacia nosotros, oh no, ellas no, eran. . .

-Hola Jared, ¿nos podemos tomar una foto contigo? – eran Jazmín y sus dos mejores amigas, Carmen y Claudia

-Claro – Jared se puso de pie y se tomaron las fotos, ellas parecían tan. . .

-Gracias, oye, eres mucho más atractivo en persona – dijo Claudia sin censura alguna, que zorra!

-Gracias – contestó Jared sin parecer intimidado

Ellas se fueron no sin antes mirarme con mala cara lo cual Jared notó.

Después Jared y yo comenzamos a ver los cuadros ya que la exposición había empezado y platicamos de muchas cosas, incluso le dije que la chica que se sacó la foto con él iba en mi escuela y no nos llevábamos nada bien, obvio no mencioné a Leo.

Terminando la exposición. . . . .

-Oye, vas a decir que es temprano pero. . . tengo hambre ¿vamos a cenar? Te invito – puso una cara tan linda que me enterneció

-Ok, yo también tengo hambre

Fuimos a cenar y cuando ya me iba a llevar de regreso a mi depa llegó un reportero y nos tomo miles de fotos cuando Jared me abría la puerta del auto, subimos rápido y arrancó. Alcanzamos a oír que el reportero gritó preguntando "¿terminaste tu relación con Scarlett Johansson?"

-Creo que esto no está bien – le dije al ver su cara de seriedad mientras él conducía

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó

-Al reportero, tal vez tu no querías que la prensa te viera

-No te preocupes, suele pasar. . . me dejo pensando su pregunta

-¿Lo de Scarlett? – me sentí culpable

-Sí – dijo serio

-Lo siento, creo que te metí en problemas, disculpa

-No, descuida, así son los reporteros, inventan cosas.

Espero que Scarlett no malinterprete si es que ve esas fotos, no pude evitar sentirme mal a pesar de que a Jared parecía no importarle lo que la prensa dijera.

Fin de cap. 9

**Comenten please!**

**=D**


	10. Escándalos

_**Capítulo 10: *Escándalos***_

Al siguiente día en la escuela estuve muy callada y poco sonriente, porque a pesar de que me la pasé increíble con Jared la tarde anterior no me gustó nada el final, todo por ese reportero.

Podía sentir sobre mí las miradas penetrantes de Jazmín, Claudia y Carmen, tal vez se preguntaban cómo es que conozco a Jared Leto, de seguro que se morían de la envidia, eso me alegró aunque nunca sería la amiga de Jared solo para ir por el mundo dando celos, sino por convivir con él, es una gran persona.

El día escolar fue corto ya que faltaron mis profesores de las dos últimas clases, así es que Andy, Lau y yo fuimos a desayunar a una cafetería que está muy cerca de la escuela porque en la mañana casi no llegábamos a tiempo a clases y nos fuimos sin almorzar nada.

-Desde de la mañana estas muy rara – dijo Lau mientras almorzábamos - ¿Qué tienes?

-Es cierto, dinos, ¿pasó algo malo con Jared? – preguntó Andy preocupada por mi

-Pues, se puede decir que sí – suspiré – primero todo iba genial, estábamos en una banca platicando muy a gusto, hasta me dijo que era genial pero después lo llamó su novia a su celular.

-Que mal amiga – me interrumpió Andy

-Sí, lo sé, pero eso no fue lo malo, después llegaron Jazmín, Claudia y Carmen y le pidieron a Jared que se tomara unas fotos con ellas, obvio él aceptó y ellas me miraban mal, luego la zorra de Claudia le dijo a Jared que era mucho más atractivo en persona, ¿pueden creerlo? – conté

-Maldita! – Lau se exaltó

-Sí, pero eso no es nada. . . terminando la exposición fuimos a cenar, todo iba genial pero al subir a su auto un reportero nos sacó muchas fotos y ya que nos íbamos le preguntó a Jared si había terminado su relación son Scarlett, él se quedó serio, le pedí disculpas porque tal vez le cause problemas con su novia pero él a pesar de que primero parecía serio después lo olvidó, y yo me siento culpable – terminé de hablar

-Ay, que mal, pero no te preocupes, Jared no se enojó, hasta dices que después se le quitó lo serio, no pasará nada malo – Andy trató de calmarme

-Andy tiene razón, vas a ver que esas fotos nadie las verá, tal vez solo era un fan y no un reportero como crees – Lau también quiso tranquilizarme

-Pues no se ni qué pensar aunque tal vez tengan razón, lo olvidaré – sonreí

Cuando terminamos de desayunar salimos de la cafetería y mis ojos se clavaron en el puesto de revistas que estaba enfrente ya que había un artículo en él.

-No puede ser – puse mis manos en mi cabeza – demonios!

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Andy

-Miren – señalé una revista

-Tenemos que comprar esa revista para ver todo lo que dice sobre eso – propuso Lau

Compre la revista que me puso de nervios y el artículo que por cierto estaba en la portada de esa conocidísima revista decía:

"Este fin de semana fue captado saliendo de un restaurante el vocalista de la banda de rock 30 seconds to mars: Jared Leto, quién iba en compañía de una joven que aún se desconoce su identidad.

¿Acaso habrá terminado su relación con la exitosa actriz Scarlett Johansson?, ¿Le será infiel a su novia?, ¿Quién será esta quita novios que iba con el famoso músico?"

-Y para el colmo hay una foto de ustedes subiendo al auto de Jared – mencionó Andy

-Esto es malo – yo estaba en shock, nunca creí vivir esta situación: yo acusada de "quita novios" y saliendo en una revista de chismes, parecía una pesadilla – ¿ahora qué voy a hacer?, le voy a ocasionar problemas a Jared con su novia, lo quiero y nunca le haría daño, él la quiere, es su novia y ahora pelearán por mi culpa.

-¿Crees que él ya sepa? – dudó Lau

-No sé, pero espero que no – me puse muy nerviosa

-¿Por qué no le llamas y le preguntas? – propuso Andy

-Mmm, no sé, me da pena decirle, si no sabe yo no quiero ser la que se lo diga, no quiero que esté enojado conmigo. . . aunque no lo culpará por estarlo – baje la mirada

-Tranquila Lily, tal vez no se entere ni él ni Scarlett, tal vez esa revista no se venda mucho esta semana – me consoló Lau

Nos fuimos a nuestros departamentos y yo traté de olvidar lo de la revista.

Estaba leyendo el libro que compré el día que Jared me siguió hasta la cafetería, eso me distrajo un poco, ya estaba tranquila y no recordaba lo de la revista cuando mi celular sonó:

-¿Bueno? – era un número desconocido

-Hola Lily – era Jared

-Hola, ¿Jared? – dudé un poco

-Sí, soy yo – se oía muy normal, incluso podría decir que parecía feliz

-Ahhh, ya veo – mi voz sonaba con nerviosismo

-¿Estás bien? Te escucho diferente – notó mi mal ánimo

-Mmm, sí, estoy bien – no sabía si decirle lo de la revista o no, pero terminé por decidirme – es que hoy vi algo que no me gustó y de seguro que a ti tampoco

-¿Qué viste? – sonaba confundido

-Iba pasando por un puesto de revistas y. . .

-Aaaa, ya sé, lo del artículo donde está la foto que nos tomaron ayer cuando salimos del restaurant, ¿no? – me interrumpió

-Sí, es eso, estoy muy apenada, no quiero causarte problemas con tu novia

-No te preocupes, no será la primera vez que escriben una mentira sobre mí – no sonaba nada enojado

-Sí, lo sé, pero. . . ¿y si tu novia se enoja?, me odiará – seguí sintiéndome mal

-No, ya le diré lo que pasó, si es un poco celosa pero ella entenderá, por lo menos por mí no te preocupes – hizo una pausa – perdóname tú porque esos reporteros amarillistas te llamaron de una manera que no me gustó nada

-¿Quita novios? – lo interrumpí

-Sí, por mi culpa quedaste mal tú - dijo serio

-Jaja, descuida, nosotros sabemos que no es verdad y eso es lo que importa, ¿cierto? – mis ánimos mejoraron

-Tienes razón – rió – y. . . bueno en realidad no te llamaba por lo de la revista

-¿Ah no? – me quedé pensando – dime

-Es que te quería invitar a un ensayo de la banda, será el jueves a las 6 pm, si quieres puedes invitar a Andy y a Lau para que conozcan a Shannon y a Tomo – me quedé callada de la emoción al imaginar los rostros de Andy y Lau cuando les comentara sobre el ensayo – claro, si puedes, sé que estas por terminar la universidad y tal vez estés muy ocupada

-Sí, iremos, a pesar de que ya casi salgo de la universidad no estoy muy presionada, como ya es lo último más que nada son clases prácticas, es muy poca la tarea que dejan, lo masivo es en las clases – reí

-Ahhh, ok, entonces sí, jeje – su voz se tornó a un tono de alegría - ¿paso por ustedes a esa hora?

-Claro

-Ok, entonces nos vemos el jueves, adiós

-Bye – colgamos

No podía creer todo lo que me estaba pasando, eran demasiadas cosas y más rápido de lo que alguna vez hubiera imaginado.

Terminando de hablar con Jared fui a buscar a Andy y a Lau para contarles lo del ensayo; sus reacciones fueron tal y como las había imaginado: gritaron, saltaron y empezamos a imaginar como la pasaríamos.

Era el día jueves a las 6:03 pm y Lau, Andy y yo estábamos en mi departamento ansiosas por la llegada de Jared, cuando tocaron mi puerta.

-Es él – gritó emocionada Andy

-Shhhhh – la callé para que Jared no notara nuestras emociones

-Hola Jared – dije al abrir la puerta

-Hola Lily, hola Andy, hola Lau – respondió Jared al vernos

-Hola – contestaron ellas al mismo tiempo

-¿Nos vamos? – propuso Jared

-Claro – traté de disimular mi emoción por el ensayo y parecer relajada pero Andy y Lau no ayudaban mucho.

En el camino fuimos platicando, Jared se veía de muy buen humor y eso puso mis ánimos arriba.

Nos adentramos a una de las colonias más lujosas de la ciudad y pronto llegamos a la casa de Jared, era enorme y muy linda.

-Shannon, Tomo! - gritó Jared al estar en la sala de la casa con nosotras

Se escucharon unos pasos provenientes de las escaleras y era ellos.

-Chicos les presento a Lily, Andy y Lau – dijo Jared señalando a cada una cuando ellos se encontraban enfrente de nosotras

-Mucho gusto – dijeron Tomo y Shannon dándonos un beso en la mejilla

-Igualmente – respondimos

-¿Así es que tu eres Lily?, Jared me ha hablado mucho de ti, dice que eres genial – me dijo Shannon mientras Jared le daba un codazo para que se callara, yo solo asentí a su comentario

-Mmm, yo digo que vallamos al salón de ensayos, ¿les parece? – preguntó Jared

-Vamos bro – contestó Shannon

El lugar donde ensayaban era una gran habitación muy espaciosa y con muchos instrumentos.

Durante el ensayo nosotras 3 estuvimos muy calladas y atentas. No sé si fueron mis nervios pero noté que Jared me miraba todo el tiempo de una manera muy insistente por lo que mis mejillas se ruborizaron.

Terminando el ensayo nos quedamos a platicar los seis sobre varias cosas, de la banda, sus giras, conciertos, nuestra escuela, planes, en fin, a pesar de que mis amigas lucían un poco nerviosas al principio después todos estuvimos platicando como si ya nos conociéramos de años atrás.

Cada tema de conversación llevaba a otro y a otro, la mayoría de ellos de aventuras y risas pero después Shannon dijo algo que me hizo sentir incómoda.

-¿Ya viste Jared? – dijo Shannon mientras nos mostraba la revista donde salíamos – como todo un rockstar saliendo en la portada de la revista

-Dame eso – Jared le arrebató la revista a Shannon de mala gana – no saques ese tema por favor

Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo.

-Ven, quiero hablar contigo – me dijo Jared susurrando al notar que me incomodó el comentario de Shannon

Nos fuimos al otro extremo del salón de ensayos mientras Tomo, Shannon, Andy y Lau se quedaron platicando.

-¿Te pusiste así por lo que dijo Shannon de la revista? – me preguntó

-Sí – yo seguía con la cabeza baja, no podía mirarlo a los ojos

-Ya te dije que no te preocupes por eso, todo va a estar bien – me tomó de la barbilla para levantar mi rostro y mirarme fijamente – disculpa a Shannon, es un poco imprudente, tal pareciera que el mayor soy yo

-Ok – reí

-Ahhh, por cierto, quiero invitarte a ti y a tus amigas a una fiesta el 14 de febrero, por el día de San Valentín, será aquí en la noche, me encantaría que vinieras – su mirada era muy profunda

-Ok, aquí estaremos – dije

Nos miramos por varios segundos sin decir nada hasta que se aproximaron a nosotros los demás muy sonrientes.

-Hey Jared, les estábamos diciendo a las chicas lo de la fiesta del 14, ¿ya le dijiste a Lily? – preguntó Tomo

-Sí, le acabo de decir – me miró sonriendo

-No pueden faltar chicas, son amigas de Jared y ahora de nosotros también – mencionó Shannon

-Sí, además son muy divertidas, tenías razón Jared – Tomo le lanzó una mirada a Jared

-¿Y quién fue el de la idea de la fiesta? – preguntó Andy

-Yo – dijo Tomo orgulloso

-Tomo ya no sabe que excusa poner para hacer fiestas, jeje - rió Jared

-Pero esa sí que es una buena excusa – dijo Lau

-Claro – guiñó el ojo Tomo a Lau – además vamos a celebrar el amor, ¿no chicos? – dijo abrazándonos a Jared y a mí al mismo tiempo

Yo moría de la felicidad en ese momento, si tan solo Jared no tuviera novia. . . . . . .

No podía esperar más para el día de la fiesta.

**Ojala que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios aquí abajo**

**=D**


	11. Día de San Valentín!

_**Capitulo 11: Día de san Valentín**_

Era la mañana del 14 de febrero, el día de San Valentín, apenas iba abriendo mis ojos ante la luz del amanecer y lo primero que vino a mi mente fue la fiesta de los chicos de 30 seconds to mars, moría porque la noche llegara y la fiesta empezara.

En la escuela Andy, Lau y yo estábamos de muy buen humor y creo que era más que obvio. . . iríamos a una fiesta de nuestra banda favorita!

Me encontraba en el patio de la escuela platicando con mis amigos cuando alguien tapó mis ojos con sus manos para que yo adivinara de quién se trataba.

-Mmm, no sé quien seas, oye. . . solo te digo que soy pésima para adivinar – dije riendo

-Esta bien – dijo Leo mientras quitaba sus manos de mis ojos y se ponía frente a mí

-Ah, hola Leo – lo saludé al verlo

-Hola Lily, toma, feliz día de San Valentín – dijo dándome una tarjeta, una rosa y una caja de mis chocolates favoritos

-Gracias, que lindo – le di un abrazo

-Oye, ¿podemos hablar? – preguntó de manera silenciosa como para que los demás no oyeran

-Si, dime – espere a que hablara

-Aquí no, vamos para allá ¿te parece? – señaló una banca un poco alejada de donde nos encontrábamos

-ok – empezaba a sospechar algo

-Es que. . . quiero decirte que estoy muy feliz de haber convivido contigo desde que comenzó este semestre ya que eres una chava muy divertida y agradable – sonrió

-Gracias, tu también lo eres – correspondí su sonrisa

-Lo que te quiero decir es que – se acercó mucho hacia a mí – eres la chica más inteligente, divertida, positiva y bonita que haya conocido, sólo que antes no nos conocíamos bien, y ahora que ya se como es tu forma de ser me gustas mucho más, te quiero y creo que me estoy enamorando de ti

-Este. . . yo. . . – hace mucho tiempo que había estado esperando ese momento

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? – me quedé mirándolo sin saber que decir, él se aproximó hacia a mí y me besó de una manera muy linda

-Espera! – dije apartándome de él – tú tienes novia y es Jazmín

-No, ella no es mi novia hace tiempo, solo que no te lo había contado – parecía sincero

-¿De verdad? – pregunté

-Si, de verdad, pregúntale a Memo si no me crees

-Ah, ok, te creo – estaba indecisa, no puedo negar que el beso me gustó pero faltaba algo

-Entonces. . . ¿si quieres ser mi novia? – me tomó de la mano

-Leo. . . lo siento pero. . . no, no puedo ser tu novia – traté de no ser dura pero creo que no lo logré

-¿Por qué? Me besaste, ¿no me quieres? – Jared vino a mi mente

-Lo que pasa es que yo quiero a otro hombre, lo siento, eres increíble, pero solo te quiero como amigo – fui demasiado sincera

-No me digas eso, dame una oportunidad de conquistarte, sé que lo lograré – sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer

-No sé qué decir - me levanté

-Di que sí – se levantó de la banda y me miró

-Lo siento Leo, no puedo – le devolví la tarjeta, la rosa y los chocolates que me dio

-No, quédatelos por favor – insistió – está bien, entonces. . . ¿podemos ser amigos todavía?

-Claro, eso me encantaría – su mirada parecía triste

-Ok, pero déjame decirte que soy muy insistente y trataré de conquistarte – sonrió

-Ay Leo – reí – me tengo que ir

-Ok, feliz día del amor – me dijo

-Y de la amistad – lo abrasé y me fui

Camino a mi departamento iba con Andy y Lau contándoles lo de Leo y se sorprendieron mucho de mi respuesta hacia su pregunta, pero yo sé cuales fueron mis razones o mejor dicho, mi razón, la cual tenía un nombre: Jared.

Cuando el sol comenzó a meterse Andy, Lau y yo empezamos a prepararnos para la gran noche.

Después de algún tiempo de estar arreglándonos el maquillaje, el cabello y nuestra ropa, las tres quedamos muy lindas.

Llevábamos vestidos un poco cortos, modernos y elegantes con nuestro cabello suelto.

El vestido de Lau era blanco, el de Andy rojo y el mío negro (que coordinaba muy bien con mi look un poco rockero de todos los días).

Nos dirigimos a la casa de Jared y al llegar nos recibieron sus mayordomos.

La fiesta ya se veía ambientada y todos parecían pasarla de maravilla pero nosotras no veíamos a los chicos de la banda.

-Hola guapas, ¿cómo se llaman? –dijo Tomo bromeando al vernos

-hola Tomo – dijo Lau

Hola Lau, hola Lily, hola Andy –respondió saludándonos con un beso – que bueno que llegaron, van a ver que la pasaremos bomba

-No lo dudo, eres un gran organizador – Lau empezaba a coquetear con él

-Jeje , claro, yo siempre – le guiño el ojo al notar los coqueteos de Lau – y bien ¿no queren algo de tomar?

-sí, yo si – respondió Andy

-Ok, quieren que les traigan algo o pasamos a la barra y ahí platicamos un poco – propuso

-Mejor vamos a la barra – dijo Lau

-Ok – nos dirigimos a la barra en donde Lau se sentó junto a Tomo, antes de ella estaba Andy y después de Lau yo.

Estábamos platicando muy bien, Tomo era muy simpático y ocurrente; en eso llegó Shannon

-Hola guapas, ¿Cómo se llaman? – dijo Shannon al vernos con Tomo

-Hola Shannon – respondimos las tres riendo de su saludo

-Cállate Shannon, no robes mi frase para ligar – dijo Tomo riendo

-Jeje, ok, ok, ¿Qué tal se la están pasando chicas? ¿tiene mucho que llegaron?-pregunto Shannon

-Bien, muy bien – respondió Andy – llegamos hace como 10 minutos

- oh que bien, oye – se dirigió hacia a mi –Jared se la ha pasado buscándote y ya me pregunto como 7 veces si no te he visto

-¿Ah si? – eso me emocionó

-Sí, mi hermano siempre tan insistente, le voy a avisar que estas aquí, porque si sabe que sé donde estas y no le digo se enojará conmigo – bromeó

-Ok – espere a que Shannon llegara con Jared

Después de tres minutos. . .

-Hola Andy, hola Lau, hola Lily – saludó Jared cuando llegó dirigido por Shannon, nosotras respondimos su saludo – que bueno verlas

Shannon se sentó junto a Andy, Tomo junto a Lau y Jared junto a mí para platicar cada quién.

-Te ves hermosa – me dijo Jared viéndome con esos ojos azules que me matan

-Gracias – sentí mis mejillas ponerse rojas – tu también te ves muy guapo

-Oh – hizo cara de apenado en broma – gracias, gracias

-Al parecer la fiesta esta yendo de maravilla – comenté

-Si, y eso que aún es temprano, que bueno que llegaste , te andaba buscando – rió

-Si, lo sé, Shannon me dijo

-Ah oye, a todo esto, no te he dicho algo – hizo una pausa

-¿Qué no me has dicho? – mi corazón latía rápido

-Feliz día del amor- me lanzó una mirada muy coqueta

-Gracias, feliz San Valentín para ti también

Ahí estuvimos platicando un rato y la música para bailar estaba cada vez mejor, empezó a sonar "one more chance" de DJ Tiesto.

-Me gusta esa canción – dijo Shannon - ¿bailamos Andy?

-Claro-respondió ella

-¿Bailamos también Lau? – pregunto Tomo, ella aceptó – hey Jared, Lily, después platican, ahora bailemos

-¿Quieres bailar? – a Jared pareció gustarle la idea

-Claro – respondí

Bailamos por un largo tiempo y la pase súper con todos, en especial con Jared, después de un rato Jared y yo decidimos ir a platicar mientras caminábamos por su amplio y lindo jardín.

Era la noche más linda de mi vida, yo ahí con Jared un 14 de febrero platicando como si nos hubiésemos conocido muchos años atrás, él diciéndome lo bien que la pasaba conmigo y confesándome que me había convertido en una gran amiga de él a pesar del poco tiempo de conocernos.

Todo era un sueño maravilloso que no quería que acabara.

-La estoy pasando genial contigo – me dijo

-Yo también, debo admitir que Tomo es un gran organizador de eventos – ambos reímos de mi comentario

-Sí, lo sé, ese Tomo es un fiestero de marca, veo que hay química entre él y Lau, y también entre Andy y Shannon, ¿no crees? – no podía creer que dijera eso

-Sí, lo creo, no han parado de bailar, hay mucha química ahí- me quedé pensando

-¿Sabes donde más hay química? – dijo serio

- Mmm. . . ¿Dónde?

-Entre nosotros – nos quedamos mirando y cada vez nos acercábamos más

-¡Jar!, amor! ¿estas ahí? – era una voz de mujer – el mayordomo me dijo que estabas aquí

-¿Scarlett? – dijo Jared en voz baja mientras se alejaba de mi

-¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí contigo a solas? – Scarlett se encontraba frente a nosotros y parecía muy molesta, Jared y yo solo callamos – tienes muchas cosas que explicarme Jared.

Fin de cap. 11

**Espero sus comentarios**

**=D**


	12. Tu, de nuevo

_***Capítulo 12: Tú, de nuevo***_

-¿Cosas de qué? – preguntó Jared, aunque supongo que si sospechaba que se refería a la revista y obvio a esa noche también

-Por Dios Jared!, de la revista donde sales con ella, ¿creíste que no me iba a enterar? – Scarlett estaba muy enfadada y no era para menos

-Ahhh, ¿de eso?, no hice nada malo, por eso no hay nada que explicar. . .

-Espera – Scarlett interrumpió a Jared – antes de que sigas quiero que ella se valla, no tiene que oír nuestras cosas

-No, ella no se va de aquí – dijo Jared

-Creo que Scarlett tiene razón Jared, yo me voy – me encaminé adentro de la casa

-No – Jared me detuvo – espero, quiero que escuches

-¿Ya me vas a explicar lo de la revista? – Scarlett se resignó a mi presencia

-Sí – Jared parecía tranquilo pero yo estaba muy nerviosa – ella se llama Lily. . . Lilibeth y es mi amiga desde que le devolví sus cosas que ella extravió en el concierto, ese día fuimos a una exposición de arte y ya, eso es todo, no pasó nada por lo que puedas enojarte

-¿Y porque salieron? Yo soy tu novia – dijo Scarlett un poco calmada

-Porque somos amigos Scar, ¿Tú no sales con tus amigos?, yo se que sí, debemos de tenernos confianza, yo te la tengo a ti, ¿tú a mi no? – Jared hablaba con un tono de serenidad y cariño hacia ella

-Está bien –suspiró Scarlett – pero, es que. . .

-Creo que no debo estar aquí – me adentré a la casa y alcancé a escuchar que Jared me decía que no me fuera.

Cuando estaba en la fiesta de nuevo comencé a buscar a mis amigas entre los invitados porque lo que había pasado afuera me había bajado los ánimos y lo único que quería era irme de ahí.

Por fin las pude ver en la barra platicando muy a gusto con Tomo y Shannon, lucía tan felices que no llegué hasta ellos y me di la media vuelta, si les decía que ya nos fuéramos y les contaba lo sucedido nos iríamos pero les arruinaría su noche con Shannon y Tomo, eso me haría una pésima amiga.

Me quedé parada en un rincón de la casa solo pensando en lo sucedido minutos atrás cuando siento un fuerte empujón.

-Auch – dije un poco alterada

-Disculpa, fue sin querer, iba distraído – era un chavo muy apuesto para ser sincera

-Ok, descuida – estaba triste

-Hola, me llamo Christopher – dijo extendiendo su mano

-Hola Christopher – le extendí mi mano también – me llamo Lilibeth

-Ahhh, ¿eres la escritora? – su pregunta me sorprendió

-Mmm, pues estoy por acabar mi carrera de escritora, ¿Cómo sabes? – dudé

-Es que soy muy amigo de Jared y me ha contado sobre ti – sonrió

-Oh, entonces, sí, esa soy yo, jeje

-Y, ¿Qué haces sola?, ¿Cómo se atreve Jared a dejar alguien tan linda sola? – me sonrojé

-Gracias, es que él está afuera con. . . – hice una pausa – su novia

-¿Scarlett está aquí?, pensé que estaba en los Ángeles – supongo que también era amigo de ella

-Sí, Jared también, creo que le quiso dar una sorpresa por ser el día del amor

-Supongo

Después de ese encuentro con Christopher nos fuimos a platicar a la barra, estuvimos ahí algunos minutos y después bailamos, eso me hizo olvidar el mal momento que pasé en el patio por Scarlett, de hecho Chris era muy divertido y valla que la estábamos pasando bien.

De repente vi que se acercaban a la pista a bailar Scarlett y Jared, para mi mala suerte se les ocurrió bailar justo al lado de donde nos encontrábamos Christopher y yo.

Pude notar que Scarlett lo hizo apropósito para restregarme el hecho de que Jared estaba con ello y no conmigo, más sin embargo me di cuenta de que Jared parecía muy desanimado de estar bailando con ella y no me quitaba los ojos de encima, pero yo trataba de ignorarlo y pasarla bien.

Después de varias horas como a las 2 am) Andy, Lau y yo decidimos irnos ya que al otro día debíamos ir a la escuela. Ellas ya estaba en el auto y yo apenas iba a subir cuando escuché que gritaban mi nombre.

-Lily, espera por favor – era Jared que salió corriendo de la casa hasta donde yo me encontraba

-Dime – dije seria al tenerlo frente a mí

-Disculpa el mal rato que te hice pasar – parecía arrepentido

-No te preocupes, es tu novia, era obvio que reaccionaría así y más si no le habías dicho nada – la justifiqué

-Gracias por ser tan comprensiva y por venir, la pase genial contigo – me tomó de la mano

-Al contrario, gracias por invitarme – alejé mi mano de la suya – me tengo que ir, mañana iré a clases, más bien dicho en unas horas

-Es cierto

-Adiós – dije sin expresión alguna

-Adiós, te quiero – me contestó

Subí al auto sin responder su "te quiero", ¿Por qué demonios me decía te quiero y mil cosas hermosas si tiene novia?, ¿acaso yo era un juego?

A pesar de que la pasaba muy bien a su lado debía de alejarme de él, porque terminaría amándolo y con el corazón roto, además él ya estaba rebasando los límites de la amistad y si yo fuera Scarlett no me gustaría que Jared hiciera eso.

Toda esa semana Leo estuvo muy apegado a mí, cosa que me agradó ya que me hacía olvidar un poco a Jared, más sin embargo ya no le di esperanzas conmigo, no quería perder su amistad.

Durante ese lapso, Jared me llamo 2 veces pero yo no respondía sus llamadas, tal vez hice mal pero no quería hablar con él por el momento.

No puedo decir que olvidaba por completo a Jared, ni mucho menos a dejar de extrañarlo, pero sabía que debía estar lejos de él, por lo menos en lo que aprendía a controlar mis emociones al tenerlo enfrente.

El fin de semana salí con Andy y Lau a la plaza de siempre; íbamos caminando cuando taparon mis ojos por detrás.

-Ya sé que eres tú Leo – dije sin ver quien era

-No me llamo Leo, me llamo Jared – dijo Jared quitando las manos de mis ojos y mirándome un poco triste

-Disculpa, pensé que eras alguien más – me sentí estúpida

-Sí, creías que era Leo – dejé de mirarlo

-Hola chicas – dijeron Tomo y Shannon que venían con Jared

-Hola – contestamos y todos nos saludamos con un beso en la mejilla

-Y, ¿Qué hacen por aquí? – preguntó Shannon

-Solo vinimos a dar una vuelta – contestó Andy

-Íbamos a comer algo, ¿quieren venir? – propuso Lau

-Claro, me encanta la idea, ¿y qué dicen ustedes chicos? – preguntó Tomo a Shannon y a Jared

-Sí, yo digo que también –contestó Shannon

-Vamos – dijo Lau – es aquí cerca

-Necesito hablar contigo a solas – me susurró Jared al oído lo cual hizo que mis vellos se erizaran

-¿Hablar de qué? – pregunté

-De algo, vamos, ¿sí? – Insistió – chicos, ahorita los alcanzamos, vamos a charlar un momento por aquí – dijo tomándome de la mano

-Ok – contestaron

Jared y yo nos sentamos en una banca que estaba cerca de ahí.

-Dime – yo estaba seria

-Creo que no me gustó lo que pasó el día de la fiesta – no dejaba de mirarme a los ojos

-¿Por qué? – fingí no entender

-Porque Scarlett suele alterarse mucho y ser grosera, discúlpala a ella y a mí – tomó mi mano

-¿te das cuenta que casi diario nos pedimos disculpas?, no hay de que pedir disculpas – solté su mano y me alejé un poco

-¿Estás bien? No quiero que estés enojada conmigo – me dijo con cara de niño bueno

-Sí, estoy bien, y no, no estoy enojada contigo – mi voz era seria pero no enojada, si no triste

-¿Entonces porque no contestaste mis llamadas?

-Porque. . . –hice una pausa y no sabía que excusa poner, ni modo que le dijera que me estaba enamorando de él y necesitaba tiempo sin verlo – no me di cuenta cuando sonó y ya que veía era llamadas perdidas

-Ahhh – dijo no muy convencido de mi excusa – vas a decir que es mentira pero te extrañé mucho estos días

-Oh – no quería hablar

-Estoy muy triste porque me iré – no puede ser!

-¿Qué?, ¿A dónde?, ¿Por qué? – comencé a lanzar mil preguntas

-Me voy a los Ángeles, claro, también con Shannon y Tomo porque tenemos algunas entrevistas en un par de programas – volvió a acercarse a mí

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás haya? – no pude evitar poner cara de angustia

-No lo sé, algunas semanas, tal vez dos

-¿Cuándo te vas? – no quería escuchar esa respuesta pero necesitaba saberlo

-Mañana – lanzó una mirada profunda y triste con esos ojos azules que hacen que me derrita

-Es pronto – baje la mirada y pude sentir como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas

-Trataré de regresar lo más pronto posible – tomó mi rostro con sus manos e hizo que nos miráramos – me duele no poder verte este tiempo, pero. . . prometo llamarte diario

-Ok dije resignada – creo que será mejor que vallamos con los chicos

-Está bien

Nos dirigimos hacia donde se encontraban los demás y todos comenzamos a charlar muy a gusto, Jared y yo no dejábamos de mirarnos, no sé por qué hacíamos eso, no éramos más que amigos, ya no quería seguir así pero me era imposible dejar de mirarlo.

Fin de cap. 12

_**Espero sus comentarios!**_

_**=D**_


	13. Todos felices

_***Capítulo 13: Todos felices***_

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que los chicos de 30 seconds to mars se habían ido a los Ángeles para asistir a varios programas.

Durante ese tiempo yo no dejaba de pensar en Jared, todo él me fascinaba, era mi hombre perfecto, tenía todo lo que una chica quiere en un chico: era gran músico, apasionado, amable, divertido, guapo, simpático, caballeroso, comprensivo, creo que su más grande defecto era no ser soltero.

El cumplir su promesa de hablarme todos los días por teléfono hizo más difícil lo que yo me había propuesto: olvidarlo.

También Shannon llamaba a Andy y Tomo a Lau, todo parecía una fantasía, la fantasía que siempre habíamos tenido las tres.

En cuanto a Leo. . . no había dejado de insistir en que fuera su novia pero yo le repetía una y otra vez que sólo quería su amistad a lo que él me respondía que esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario para que yo me diera cuenta de que él era lo que yo buscaba.

No puedo negar que había días en los que pensé darle una oportunidad a Leo y así solo conservar a Jared como amigo, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo terminaba por arrepentirme.

Tal vez hice mal, pero en cosas del corazón no se manda, y mi corazón solo conocía un nombre: Jared.

Era sábado en la tarde y yo iba saliendo del baño porque acababa de ducharme.

Me vestí con ropa cómoda ya que no saldría.

Estaba comiendo cereal mientras veía televisión cuando escucho que tocan mi puerta.

-Voy – corrí y abrí la puerta

-Te extrañé como no tienes idea – dijo Jared mientras me abrazaba fuertemente

-Yo también te extrañé mucho – ninguno soltaba al otro de ese largo abrazo - ¿Por qué no me dijiste que llegabas hoy?

-Quería que fuera "sorpresa" – dejamos de abrazarnos

-Y valla que lo fue – no podíamos dejar de sonreír

-Pero, vamos, pasa – dije haciéndome a un lado

-No, gracias, es que solo vine de rápido – dijo haciendo un puchero

-¿Por qué?

-Es que nuestro manager está en mi casa y le urge hablar con nosotros pero yo me di una escapadita desde el aeropuerto para verte

-Gracias por venir a avisarme – le sonreí con cara de estúpidamente enamorada

-Como no te iba a venir a ver si sabes que te quiero mucho y significas mucho para mí – dijo tomándome del rostro - pero se me olvidaba, tengo prisa, solo quería invitarte a ti, a Andy y a Lau a comer a mi casa mañana con Shannon y Tomo, ¿Qué dices?

-Ok, me parece genial, yo les digo

-Ok, entonces me voy, bye – me abrazó otra vez

Cuando Jared se marchó fui a ver a Lau y Andy que también ya estaban enteradas de la llegada de los chicos porque Shannon y Tomo les había llamado.

Nos quedamos conversando sobre lo genial que era la llegada de los chicos y de que ya queríamos que se llegara el día de mañana para platicar con ellos.

Por fin era otro día y las chicas y yo íbamos a ir a la casa de Jared, Shannon y Tomo. Estábamos muy emocionadas y ya queríamos verlos de nuevo.

Llegamos a su casa y el ama de llaves nos recibió para llevarnos donde ellos se encontraban, en la sala.

Al llegar todos nos saludamos, Jared y yo ya nos habíamos visto por lo que nuestro encuentro fue menos emotivo, pero Lau y Tomo se miraban y abrazaban amorosamente que pareciera que fueran algo más que amigos, su abrazo fue eterno y estaba lleno de cariño, felicidad y mil emociones más. Ni se diga de Shannon y Andy. . . ellos se abrazaron de una manera muy tierna pero intensa a la vez mientras se decían cosas al oído de las cuales ambos reían y parecía gozar.

Todos esos encuentros fueron realmente lindos. Nos sentamos a platicar, ya que había muchas cosas que contar.

-Y, ¿Qué tal les fue chicos? – preguntó Lau

-Increíble, aunque la verdad ya queríamos volver, extrañábamos esto – contestó Tomo

-¿Esto? – Andy quedó pensativa

-Sí, es decir, estar con nuestras nuevas amigas, ustedes chicas, son geniales – Shannon miró a Andy

-Ustedes también – dijo Andy viendo a Shannon con ojos de borrego a medio morir

-La comida esta lista, ¿ya desean comer? – preguntó el mayordomo, todos asentimos

A pesar de estar comiendo las risas no cesaban, la pasábamos súper todos juntos, estaba muy feliz de que por fin hubieran regresado.

Terminando de comer todos fuimos a la mesa del jardín para seguir nuestra plática.

-Tengo sed, quiero una limonada, iré a la cocina, ¿alguien quiere que le traiga algo? – mencionó Jared

-¿Una limonada?, que fresa – bromeó Tomo y todos reímos de su comentario

-Jeje, yo también quiero bro, te acompaño – dijo Shannon - ¿alguien más?

-No gracias – dijimos todos

Jared y Shannon se fueron a la cocina mientras los demás nos quedamos platicando.

-Hay, creo que por fin se quiero limonada –dije –voy a ayudarles a los chicos

-Ok – contestaron los Tomo, Lau y Andy

Me dirigí a la cocina para ayudarles a Shannon y a Jared con las bebidas pero antes de abrir la puerta escuché desde el pasillo que Jared pronunció mi nombre.

Me quedé fuera de la cocina recargada en la puerta para escuchar lo que hablaban de mí, se que es de muy mala educación pero la curiosidad de saber lo que Jared le contaba a Shannon me mataba.

-Me siento atrapado bro – dijo Jared a Shannon

-Te sientes así porque quieres, dile lo que sientes, eso si sientes lo que estoy pensando – dijo Shannon

-Es que no sé, mira – Jared le explicó a Shannon – ella es una persona increíble, es la chica más maravillosa que haya conocido, nunca había sentido por alguien lo que siento por Lily, es algo. . . diferente, pero es genial, todo el tiempo quiero estar con ella, si no la veo unas cuantas horas me siento mal, vacío, no tienes idea como sufrí estas dos semanas al estar lejos, es por eso que la llamaba a diario; en verdad es única, hace que todo lo malo desaparezca de mi mente cuando la tengo frente a mí, se que nuestra diferencia de edades es algo amplia pero a mí no me importa, yo solo quiero estar con ella, es por eso que he insistido tanto en permanecer en México, no quiero regresar a los Ángeles, no sin ella.

-Wow hermano, que bien que hayas encontrado a alguien que te haga sentir esas cosas tan lindas pero recuerda que tú tienes novia, no puedes estar con las dos – comentó Shannon

-Lo sé, y créeme que he estado pensando mucho sobre eso y tomé una decisión, dejaré a Scarlett, no puedo estar con ella mientras amo a Lily

-Yo no sé qué esperes, no es bueno estar engañando a Scarlett, si la vas a dejar, déjala ahora, después sufrirá mucho, sabes que ella te ama a ti – Shannon aconsejaba a Jared

-No es tan fácil como parece , he pensado como lo voy a decir pero creo que necesito más tiempo, no quiero ser muy duro, pero es que te juro que no puedo con todas estas emociones dentro de mí, cada vez que veo a Lilibeth tengo unas ganas inmensas de abrazarla y besarla como a nadie en el mundo, y estoy consciente de que ella no es una chica fácil, por lo que hace que la ame más y sé que tendré que luchar para conquistarla

-Que bien Jared, no sabes lo feliz que me siento porque estés enamorado – Shannon le sonrió a Jared

-Gracias bro, es que ella es lo que siempre he estado buscando y lo sé a pesar del poco tiempo de conocernos

-Yo siento lo mismo por Andy, ella es asombrosa, la quiero mucho pero quiero hacer las cosas más lento, no quiero que se sienta asfixiada

-¿Quieres decir que hago mal al ir tan rápido con Lily? – preguntó Jared bromeando

-No, jeje, pero es que así no soy yo, prefiero hacerlo de otra manera

-Ah, ok – Jared rió

No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, Jared me amaba y eso me convertía en la mujer más feliz del mundo, era correspondida y por fin seríamos felices, claro, eso si Jared terminaba con Scarlett y obvio dejaría pasar algún tiempo, no sería su novia al otro día de su ruptura con ella.

Al parecer lo que había deseado desde hace mucho estaba dejando de ser un inalcanzable sueño y se empezaba a convertir en una hermosa realidad.

No podía seguir más tiempo ahí afuera de la cocina escuchando lo que Shannon y Jared platicaban así es que toqué la puerta.

-Pasa – dijo Jared

-¿Les ayudo? – pregunté

-Mmm, si quieres – respondió Jared mirándome con una chispa especial en sus ojos, yo sólo quería lanzarme a sus brazos y besarlo

-Este. . . yo mientras llevo esto – dijo Shannon agarrando 2 jarras de limonada – tu trae los vasos Jared por favor

-Ok – dijo Jared y Shannon salió de la cocina dejándome a solas con su hermano

-Yo te ayudo con los vasos – dije a Jared mientras me aproximaba a donde se encontraba

-Te juro que ya no puedo más – Jared agachó la cabeza

-¿De qué hablas?, ¿ya no puedes qué?

-Ya no puedo seguir sin ti, tenerte frente a mí y no poder besarte, eres increíble, eres maravillosa, eres para mi, te amo como nunca he amado, he creído amar muchas veces pero ahora me doy cuenta que estaba equivocado, sólo he realmente amado una vez, y esa vez es esta, estoy loco por ti, todo el tiempo estas en mi mente y cuando estoy contigo me siento el hombre más feliz del mundo, sé que tengo novia pero ya no siento nada por ella, la dejaré por ti, sólo espero que me correspondas, dime por favor, ¿Qué sientes por mi?, si me dices que me quieres me harás eternamente feliz y si me dices que no, romperás mi corazón en mil pedazos, pero necesito saberlo, por favor dime – yo estaba en shock

-Yo. . . yo. . . también te amo Jared, como no tienes idea, eres lo que he buscado desde siempre, me encantas todo tu, estoy estúpidamente enamorada de ti y también muero de ganas por besarte.

No podía creer que ese momento por fin llegara, confesamos nuestro amor, sé que el tiempo que hemos compartido era poco, pero eso no impidió que entre nosotros surgiera el más hermoso de los sentimientos, el amor.

Nos fuimos acercando poco a poco hasta que nuestros labios se unieron, fue el mejor beso que alguien me haya dado, fue tan intenso, apasionado pero a la vez calmado y tierno, fue. . . fue. . . perfecto.

Fin de cap. 13

**Petición cumplida: ya me besé con Jared**

**(ya quisiera yo, jeje)**


	14. Obstáculo o bendición ¿?

_**Capítulo 14: *Obstáculo o bendición ¿?***_

Me sentía en una nube mientras besaba a Jared, era un momento muy puro, era un momento de expresar amor, el amor que ambos habíamos guardado por los obstáculos que se presentaban, al fin podíamos sentirnos uno cerca del otro, se notaba que ninguno quería que ese beso terminara, pero después de unos minutos dejamos de besarnos.

-Te amo –me dijo Jared

-Yo también te amo, no tienes idea de cuánto – él se volvió a aproximar a mí para besarme de nuevo – espera – dije poniendo mis manos en su pecho para que no se acercara

-¿Por qué no quieres que te bese?, hemos confesado nuestro amor – tomó mi rostro

-No es correcto, a pesar de que nos amemos, tú tienes novia – él se quedó pensativo

-Sí, tienes razón, no es correcto, pero – me miró fijamente – te prometo que voy a terminar mi relación con Scarlett, sólo que ella ahora está en los Ángeles y se me hace algo muy duro terminar por teléfono, esperaré a verla, ¿te parece?

-Está bien, pero, yo no voy a ser tu novia cuando termines con Scarlett, debemos esperar un tiempo

-Ok, te esperare

Salimos a donde se encontraban los demás y seguimos platicando sobre mil cosas. Yo moría por contarles a todos que nos amábamos y que nos habíamos besado, pero tuve que contenerme y guardarme esos sentimientos.

-¿Qué les parece si en la noche vamos a bailar?, digo, para seguir el ambiente, jeje – propuso Tomo

-A mí me parece una gran idea – dijo Lau coqueteando con él

-Yo digo que si – dijo Shannon, y todos los demás aceptamos

Ya en la noche nos fuimos a un antro súper vip que estaba en el centro de la cuidad. Bailamos toda la noche, Andy con Shannon, Tomo con Lau y obvio yo con Jared; vaya que bailaban muy bien y eran súper divertidos, Jared no dejaba de coquetearme lanzándome miradas insinuadoras, pero yo no caí en sus encantos y no hubo ni un beso.

Por suerte fueron pocas las personas que se dieron cuenta de que ahí se encontraban los chicos de 30 seconds to mars y sólo se acercaban para sacarse una que otra foto con ellos así es que no hubo acoso por parte de la prensa.

Después de una noche de diversión los chicos nos llevaron a nuestro edificio y prometimos que como ese día, habría más.

Paso una semana y media y cada vez que nos volvíamos mejores amigos, salíamos muy seguido y ya toda la escuela sabía de nuestra amistad con Jared, Shannon y Tomo, por lo que no faltaron los hipócritas que se quisieron acercar a Andy, Lau y a mí, pero nosotras éramos muy perceptivas y no aceptábamos ese tipo de "amistades".

Uno de esos días yo iba llegando a mi edificio ya que había ido a hacer algunas compras, cuando vi que en el estacionamiento estaba el auto de Tomo, ignoré ese hecho y subí por el elevador. . . justo cuando la puerta de este de abría pude ver a Lau y a Tomo besándose de una manera muy apasionada afuera de la puerta del departamento de ella.

Me sorprendió verlos en esa situación pero también me sentí feliz al ver lo mucho que se querían.

Empecé a caminar y mis pasos era muy marcados para hacer un poco de ruido y notaran mi presencia pero ellos me ignoraron.

Cuando ya me encontraba más cerca fingí tos.

-Cof, cof – fingí al estar casi frente a mi departamento

-Hola Lily – dijo Tomo sobresaltado al verme y separándose de Lau

-Hola Tomo, Hola Lau – saludé de lo más normal como si no hubiera visto nada

-Hola – contestó Lau un poco apenada al pensar que posiblemente los vi – oye, quiero que seas la primera en enterarte, aunque creo que ya lo sospechabas

-Mmm, ¿en saber qué? – dudé

-Lau y yo ya somos novios – confesó Tomo

-Wow, que bien chicos, me hace muy feliz saberlo, sé que se querrán demasiado – mencioné sonriente

-Gracias – dijeron ambos

-Bueno, yo los dejo, voy a preparar unas cosas de la escuela para mañana – nos despedimos y entré a mi departamento

Después de preparar las cosas que tenía pendientes escuché un poco de música (30 seconds to mars para ser exacta) cuando escucho que tocan mi puerta.

-Un momento! – bajé el volumen de la música y corrí a abrir

-Hola – saludó Memo

-Hi Memo, pasa – él entró – que milagro

-Milagro tú que no estas con Jared, jeje

-¿Por qué lo dices? – me hice la desentendida

-Ahora te la vives con él – bromeó Memo – quería platicar contigo un poco

-Claro, ¿te pasa algo malo? - me preocupó un poco el tono en que lo dijo

-Bueno, tu sabes, cuestiones del corazón – dijo cabizbajo

-Que mal, pero dime, ¿de qué se trata?, o mejor dicho, ¿de quién se trata? – lo quería escuchar

-Te diré pero promete no decirlo a nadie

-Claro Memo, yo no contaría un secreto que no me pertenece, ni mucho menos si tú me lo confías

-Ok, primero te hablaré de ella – suspiró – ella es una chica genial, la conozco desde hace ya algunos años, va a la universidad conmigo y hace algunas semanas la he empezado a querer como algo más que una amiga, pero creo que ella quiere a otro, y valla que es un rival muy fuerte

-Pero, ¿Quién es ella?

-Es Andy, la quiero mucho, pero sé que ella ha estado saliendo con Shannon así es que supongo que lo quiere – parecía muy sincero y triste

-Hay Memo, no me gusta verte triste – lo abracé

-¿Cómo no voy a estar triste sin mi rival es Shannon Leto?, jamás me corresponderá Andy – sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse

-No digas eso, eso no lo sabemos, pueden pasar muchas cosas – trataba de consolarlo pero no soy muy buena en eso

-Necesito que me aclares una duda – me preguntó Memo - ¿Andy quiere a Shannon?, la respuesta es un poco obvia pero quiero que me lo digas

-Lo que menos quiero hacer es lastimarte

-Entonces ¿eso es un sí? ¿si lo quiere? – algunas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro

-La verdad es que sí, ella lo quiere pero no te des por vencido, ellos no son novios

-No aún, tal vez lo sean pronto

-No seas negativo Memo, además, ¿Por qué das la batalla por perdida?

-Vamos Lily, sabes la respuesta, es muy clara, Shannon es SHANNON LETO!, y yo soy sólo Memo –seguía llorando

-No veo el problema que hay en eso, mira en estos días que he estado conviviendo con los chicos de 30 seconds to mars me he dado cuenta de quienes son en realidad, quienes son las personas detrás de ellos como músicos, y créeme, son personas muy normales, que sean famosos no los hace más que tú, eres un chavo genial y muy lindo, al que cualquier chica quisiera tener como novio , créeme

-Tal vez tengas razón, el ser famoso no los hace mejores, pero ambos sabemos que Andy ha querido a Shannon desde siempre

-Pues si pero las cosas cambian, Andy es una persona cero interesada y bien podría dejar de querer a Shannon, el músico famoso por una persona no famosa pero sí increíblemente simpático como tú

-¿En serio lo crees? – parecía un poco más calmado

-Por supuesto, no te des por vencido, conquístala poco a poco con detalles sencillos y verás que caerá

-Pero sigo pensando que él es famoso y yo sólo soy un poeta soñador – secó las lágrimas que aún brotaban de sus ojos

-Vamos Memo, está bien, te diré algo que nadie sabe, y te lo diré para que te des cuenta que el ser famoso no lo es todo y que a veces es mucho más valiosa una persona sencilla – se puso muy atento a mis palabras - Jared me confesó que me ama y dejará a Scarlett por mi

-¿Qué? – dijo sorprendido

-Así como lo oyes, Jared y yo nos besamos el otro día pero le dije que estaba mal porque él tenía novia y prometió terminar con ella para que él y yo nos podamos amar – me empecé a emocionar al recordar aquél momento en que nos besamos - ¿te das cuenta?, él va a terminar con SCARLETT JOHANSSON, la actriz famosa, glamurosa y muy bonita. . . por mí, una persona sencilla porque es agradable con él

-Wow, no me esperaba eso, ese sí que es buen ejemplo, jeje, pero es que eres genial, es por eso que Jared te ama – sonrió al fin

-Gracias, pero tú también lo eres, eres divertido, agradable y sé que soy tu amiga y no quiero que lo malinterpretes pero eres muy guapo – lo alagué diciendo lo que en verdad veía en él

-Que linda, me sonrojas, jeje – bromeó – muchas gracias, me has subido los ánimos y has revivido mis esperanzas con Andy, ojalá y ella se de cuenta de cuánto la quiero

-Verás que sí

Memo se quedó un par de horas más platicando conmigo ya con un mejor estado de ánimo, llegó la noche por lo que lo invité a quedarse a cenar ahí y aceptó, después se fue.

Me sentía feliz de que Memo recobrara las esperanzas con Andy aunque no sé si hice mal al hablar así de Shannon ya que era mi nuevo amigo; pero sé que Memo es mi súper amigo de muchos años atrás y no podía dejar que se deprimiera de la forma que lo estaba haciendo.

Días después de mi plática con Memo; Andy, Lau y yo fuimos a la casa de los chicos de la banda ya que ellos nos habían invitado a un ensayo en donde nos mostrarían sus nuevas canciones así es que por supuesto aceptamos encantadas.

Luego del ensayo nos encontrábamos los 6 en el salón donde practicaban, estamos platicando cuando alguien tocó la puerta con mucha insistencia.

-Ya voy, ya voy – dijo Jared parándose a abrir la puerta

-¡Mi amor! – exclamó Scarlett mientras abrazaba a Jared, ella parecía realmente alegre

-Hola Scarlett – Jared lucía incómodo y desanimado

-Te extrañé mucho – Scarlett lo besó

-¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Jared apartándose de ella rápidamente antes de que lo siguiese besando

-Hay Jar, que poco cariñoso, por cierto, hola chicos y. . . chicas – saludó amable a pesar de verme ahí

-Hola – contestamos todos sacados de onda

-No me has contestado, ¿pasó algo en los Ángeles?, tu visita me sorprende – Jared hablaba tan serio que sonaba un poco grosero con su aún novia

-No, haya no pasó nada, sólo vine para darles a todos una sorpresa

-¿Una sorpresa?- dijo Shannon

-Sí – contestó Scarlett con sonrisa de satisfacción – en especial a Jared

-¿ah sí? - Jared sonaba cortante

-Sí amor, ¿y sabes por qué? - hizo una pausa – porque VAMOS A TENER UN HIJO!

-¿Qué?, ¿estás embarazada? – preguntó Tomo asombrado

-Así es, ahora soy totalmente dichosa – dijo Scarlett mirando a Jared quién parecía no terminar de digerir la noticia

En ese lugar lo único que se escuchaba eran las risas y exclamaciones de felicidad de Scarlett.

Tomo y Shannon parecían muy asombrados, no se esperaban una notica como esa; Lau y Andy más que asombradas parecían tristes porque sabían lo mucho que Jared significaba en mi vida; Jared parecía como en otro mundo, lucía distraído y no dejaba de mirar una pared de aquél gran salón, seguramente muchas cosas pasaban por su mente en ese instante, tal vez emociones encontradas.

Y yo. . . . yo pude sentir como el corazón se me partía en mil pedazos ante esas palabras que la novia del hombre al que yo amaba había dicho, no podía creer que algo como eso fuese a pasar justo ahora que estábamos a punto de ser felices; no pude evitar poner mi rostro con una mueca de tristeza y mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, aquellas que derramas cuando la vida no te sonríe.

Fin de cap. 14

**¿algo malo tenía que pasar no?, jeje**


	15. Disculpas

_**Capítulo 15: *Disculpas***_

-Vamos chicos, ¿no dirán nada sobre mi embarazo?, ¿ni un "felicidades" ni nada? – dijo Scarlett con una sonrisa que no se borraba de su rostro

-Felicidades – mencionó Shannon con voz baja y una expresión de desgracia

-Sí Scarlett, felicidades – dijo Tomo con la misma cara que Shannon

Jared parecía distraído aún, estaba en shock y no decía nada. Yo cada vez me sentía más incómoda, triste y un poco molesta.

-Y tu amor. . . ¿no dirás nada?, seremos padres, debes estar feliz – Scarlett abrazó a Jared

-¿Estás segura de que estás embarazada? – Jared no quería aceptar tal hecho

-Hay amor, eso ni se pregunta, obvio que estoy segura, sino no hubiera venido hasta aquí para darles la noticia – Scarlett se ofendió un poco con la pregunta de Jared

-Bueno, ya es un poco tarde, nosotras debemos de irnos – dijo Lau volteando a ver a Andy y a mí

-Sí, tienes razón – Andy me tomó del brazo – vámonos

-Nos vemos luego – se despidió Lau

-Adiós – contestaron los demás serios

Las tres salimos del salón de ensayos en silencio.

Yo seguía con mi cara de tristeza, estaba destrozada y pude ver que Scarlett notó mi estado de ánimo lo cual la hizo sonreír más. Antes de salir de ese salón miré a Jared quien me observó de una manera muy triste y si no me equivoco pude ver que una lágrima brotó de sus hermosos ojos azules.

Cuando subimos al auto de Andy yo me senté de copiloto. Andy no arrancó porque se quedé mirándome mientras me decía algunas palabras.

-Amiga, no llores – decía Andy mientras secaba mis lágrimas – me duele verte así

-No me digas eso Andy, por Dios, ¿tengo razones para no llorar?, creo que no – cada vez mi llanto era más intenso – si supieras lo que teníamos planeado Jared y yo

-¿Planeado? , ¿Qué planes tenían? – preguntó Lau abrazándome

-Él me confesó su amor y prometió dejar a Scarlett por mi, pero ahora será padre y nosotros jamás estaremos juntos – mis lágrimas no cesaban de brotar

-Pero si Jared prometió eso, lo cumplirá, un hijo no es una atadura – Andy trató de consolarme

-Tiene razón Andy – dijo Lau – él puede hacerse cargo de su hijo sin estar con Scarlett

-No lo creo, él sabe lo que es no tener un padre, no creo que le haga eso a su futuro hijo – dije – ahora por favor Andy, arranca, solo quiero irme de aquí

-Ok – Andy arrancó el auto

En el camino ambas trataron de seguir calmándome pero sus intentos fueron fallidos, yo seguía igual o más triste, se nota que no sabían lo mucho que yo sufría en ese momento por más buenas amigas que fueran.

Al llegar abrí rápidamente la puerta de mi departamento y me acosté en mi sillón de la sala a llorar dejando la puerta abierta.

-Amiga, no llores, sabes que Jared te ama a ti – dijo Andy

-No, si me amara no hubiera embarazado a esa tipa, me siento horrible – dije viéndolas – no quiero que se enojen conmigo pero, por favor déjenme sola, no quiero estar con nadie, necesito pensar mucho y tratar de olvidar

-Está bien – dijeron cerrando mi puerta

Y ahí estaba yo, en mi sofá llorando como nunca lo había hecho, no podía dejar de sentirme destrozada al pensar que en solo unos meses Jared formaría una familia con otra persona que no soy yo, esa idea me mataba, y en el peor momento de mi vida tocaron la puerta.

-Ya les dije que quiero estar sola chicas – mi voz sonaba temblorosa y entrecortada

-Quiero hablar contigo, por favor, ábreme - era Jared quien también estaba llorando

-No, vete, no quiero hablar con nadie, mucho menos contigo – le dije

-Por favor, necesito aclarar varias cosas, yo también me siento mal

-No, ya dije que no, vete y no me molestes más

-Yo te amo, no quiero dejarte ir

Me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí.

-No me lastimes más de lo que lo acaba de hacer tu novia, no quiero ser grosera, así es que vete ya – dije mirándole sus ojos llenos de lágrimas

-Está bien, pero insistiré – se marchó cabizbajo

Cerré la puerta y volví al sillón donde me encontraba anteriormente.

Necesitaba sacar toda esa tristeza mediante la música, así es que comencé a buscar una canción que expresara lo que sentía en ese momento, y como me encantaba Paramore, me puse a cantar "my heart" una y otra vez; la música sonaba a volumen muy alto pero eso era lo que necesitaba, la canté varias veces mientras seguía llorando.

Cuando mi garganta no pudo más apagué la música y me fui a dormir ya que era un poco tarde.

Al día siguiente era sábado, desperté tarde, a eso de las 11 am y sentía mis ojos exageradamente hinchados de tanto llorar.

Ese fin de semana iba a ir a visitar a mi familia pero mis ánimos estaban en el suelo así es que llamé a mi madre y le avisé que no iría. Terminando de hablar con mi mamá, tomé una ducha para despejar un poco mi mente, me preparé algo de desayunar y cuando iba a acabando tocaron mi puerta.

-¿Quién es? – pregunté antes de abrir ya que si era Jared le negaría la entrada

-Somos nosotras – dijeron Andy y Lau

-Ah – abrí la puerta y ellas entraron

-Venimos para invitarte a salir al centro comercial - dijo Lau

-Gracias pero no tengo ánimos de nada – contesté

-Necesitas distraerte amiga, vamos – Andy me jaloneó para tratar de animarme

-En serio no, no insistan por favor

-Bueno, tal vez más al rato, ¿sí? – Andy insistía

-No creo – me negué

-Ok, no insistiremos más, si quieres estar sola está bien, pero promete que si necesitas algo o quieres compañía nos dirás – Lau me abrazó

-Lo prometo

Se fueron y seguí desayunando.

Después de estar un rato sola, me aburrí y como ya era la hora de comer me fui a comprar algo de comida ya que tenía flojera de cocinar.

Cuando llegué a el restaurante decidí comer ahí para despejarme un poco. Cuando ya estaba de regreso saqué mis llaves y abrí, iba cerrando mi puerta y alguien la detuvo con su mano.

-Espera – me dijeron

-¿Ah? –abrí bien para ver de quién se trataba

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-Está bien Shannon – dije dejándolo pasar – ambos tomamos asiento.

-¿De qué quieres hablar? – le pregunté

-De lo de ayer, de Scarlett

-Hay Shannon, ¿Qué quieres que te diga?, ¿Qué estoy devastada por culpa de tu cuñadita? – dije en tono irónico

-No, supongo que estas así, y no te culpo – hablaba de manera amable

-¿entonces?

-Jared me dijo que no quisiste hablar con él ayer que vino a verte

-Ahora entiendo, vienes a abogar por tu hermanito menor – empecé a enfadarme

-No, no abogaré por nadie

-¿Él te dijo que vinieras?

-No, yo decidí hacerlo porque así como supongo que la estas pasando mal, Jared también está triste y devastado, igual o más que tú

-No lo creo – mis ojos se humedecieron de nuevo

-Es en serio, me contó que él te dijo que dejaría a Scarlett por ti, luego se presentó esto y se siente horrible, ¿tú crees que él quiere tener un hijo con alguien a quien no ama?

-No lo sé, tal vez

-Por favor, como se te ocurre que "tal vez", obvio NO, el te ama a tui y no se si me creas pero ayer cuando ustedes se fueron el corrió a seguirlas y cuando llegó y me dijo que tu no quisiste hablar con él se puso a llorar, no paró en toda la noche

-¿de verdad?

-Sí, de verdad, creo que deberías escuchar la explicación que él te quiere dar, ¿no lo crees? - tomó mi rostro

-sí, tal vez deba, pero tú no entiendes Shannon, me siento destrozada, ¿tú qué harías si fueras yo?

-Lo escucharía, tal vez él tenga una solución a todo esto

-Ok, lo escucharé, la próxima vez que venga, si es que regresa – bajé la cabeza

-¿Ya oíste hermano? – gritó Shannon y Jared entró sentándose a mi lado

-¿Qué es esto?, ¿era un plan? – dije entre sorprendida y molesta

-Sí, era un plan, no te enojes por favor – dijo Shannon – es que Jared en verdad necesitaba darte una explicación

-Eso es cierto, no culpes a Shannon, fue mi idea – Jared me miró con cara de arrepentimiento

-Ok –suspiré

-Bueno, yo me voy, los dejo - Shannon se despidió y se fue

-Quiero decirte que me siento horrible, te amo y no quiero que te vayas de mi lado

-Suponiendo que es cierto, ¿de qué te sirve que te sientas así?, serás papá

-Lo sé, pero el que sea padre no quiere decir que seguiré con Scarlett

-¿Qué? – me sorprendió su respuesta y me recordó lo que me dijeron Andy y Lau el día anterior

-Me haré cargo de mi hijo pero ya no seré el novio de Scarlett – Jared me hablaba con mucha ternura

-No puedes hacer eso Jared, tú sabes lo que es no tener un padre y lo que es tener un padrastro, ¿quieres eso para tu hijo?

-Claro que no, pero yo te amo y por nada del mundo te dejaré, además, no todos los padrastros son malos, ni la madrastras malas

-Entonces, ¿Qué pretendes?

-Dejaré a Scarlett pero estaré al pendiente de mi hijo en todo momento

-Eso es ser poco hombre Jared, dejar a tu novia cuando está embarazada

-Ser poco hombre sería si le diera alas, pero ella sabe muy bien que ya no la quiero desde hace tiempo, y no quiero ofenderla pero ten por seguro que esto es un plan

-Como sea, no quiero que la dejes, no se lo merece

-Perdóname por hacerte pasar ese mal rato anoche

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, tú y yo somos sólo amigos, nos amamos pero eso no nos une

-Te equivocas, eso nos une, porque aunque mi cuerpo esté físicamente en algún otro lugar, mi mente siempre estará contigo

-No digas más, ahora por favor vete, quiero estar sola

-¿Por qué?

-Porque quiero estar sola, las cosas quedaron igual, no te sientas mal por mí, goza tu nueva familia

-¿Cuál familia?, Scarlett no será mi familia, mi hijo sí

-Ya no quiero hablar más Jared, por favor vete

Él se fue y yo me quedé en las mismas que el día anterior, llorando a mares.

Ese niño merecía crecer con sus papás juntos por más que me doliera ver a Jared junto con Scarlett.

Fin de cap. 15

**Pues estuvo algo triste, la verdad es que me descargó en mi fic,**

**jeje, bueno espero que les haya gustado.**

**=D**


	16. Tratando de olvidar

_**Capítulo 16: *Tratando de olvidar***_

Era mucho el tiempo que había llorando en tan pocos días y estaba agotada de tantos malos ratos, cuando menos me di cuenta me quedé dormida.

Mientras dormía soñé que Jared y Scarlett se casaban y pronto nacía su hijo que por cierto era niño y le ponían el nombre de su maravilloso padre.

Me despertó el toc toc de mi puerta.

Abrí al mismo tiempo que frotaba mis ojos.

-Hola-Memo me abrazó

-Este. . . mmm. . . hola Memo

-¿Estás bien? – me preguntó

-Pues la verdad no. . . estoy mal, muy mal, pero, pasa – él entró y se sentó en el sillón después yo hice lo mismo – y dime, ¿Qué te trae por acá?

-No quiero que te enojes con Andy y Lau pero te diré la verdad

-¿La verdad?, ¿de qué hablas?, ¿Por qué me enojaría con ellas? – estaba confundida

-Es que ellas me contaron lo que pasó con Jared – frunció el entrecejo al decir "Jared"

-¿Qué parte te contaron?

-Todo

-¿Qué todo?

-Que el dejaría a Scarlett por ti pero que ella está embarazada y. . .

-Ah sí, te contaron todo – lo interrumpí porque no quería que me recordara lo mal que me pusieron esas noticias

-Sí, me dijeron que no quieres hablar con ellas y que tal vez yo pudiera subirte los ánimos un poco – sonrió

-Gracias, que lindo Memo, pero no creo que nadie me pueda subir los ánimos ahora

-Nada pierdo con intentarlo

-Ok, ¿y cómo me harás sentir mejor? – dije riendo

-Mmm, te invitaré al cine, hay una película de risa que estoy seguro que te encantará, nada como una película cómica, que dices, ¿vamos?

-No lo sé

-Anda, vamos – hizo un puchero muy gracioso

-Jeje, ok, pero acabo de despertar y me siento adormilada, ¿me esperas a que me bañe? No tardo

-Claro, ya sabes que sí – me guiñó un ojo

-Bueno, si quieres mientras prende la televisión o pon música, pero prohibido poner 30 seconds to mars, ¿ok?, ahora no quiero acordarme de ellos

-Ok, ok, pondré a the red jumpsuit apparatus, yeah

-Ok, no tardo

Me bañé, vestí y arregle rápido para no hacer esperar mucho a Memo, él siempre me sacaba una sonrisa, éramos tan parecidos en nuestra forma de ser, tal vez por eso nos llevábamos tan bien.

Él era como mi diario, le confesaba todo y siempre nos apoyábamos.

-Lista – salí a donde se encontraba Memo

-Ok, vámonos

Nos dirigimos al cine, y entramos a la función de la película que Memo me había propuesto, por cierto reímos mucho, tanto que hasta sentí que me dolía el estómago.

-¿Qué tal la peli? – preguntó Memo cuando íbamos saliendo del cine

-Genial, reí demasiado, ¿y tú qué opinas?

-A mí también me pareció genial, oye . . . ¿ y si vamos por un capuchino a la cafetería de siempre?

-Sí, vamos – no cabe duda que la salida con Memo me sirvió de mucho, mi ánimo era otro, ahora sólo me reí con cada ocurrencia que él decía

Llegamos a la cafetería y pedimos nuestros capuchinos y 2 rebanadas de nuestro pastel favorito, después de un rato me llevó a mi departamento.

-Muchas gracias por todo Memo, te quiero mucho – lo abracé

-De nada, para eso son los amigos, ¿no?

-Sí, vales mil

-Tú también, espero que te la hayas pasado bien

-Obvio que sí la pasé bien

-Yo también, bueno. . . ya me voy, adiós - se despidió

-Adiós, nos vemos

Al día siguiente era domingo y mientras desayunaba me puse a checar los mensajes y llamadas de mi celular ya que el día anterior que había salido con Memo lo dejé en mi depa.

Tenía como 15 llamadas perdidas de Jared y un mensaje de él que decía:

"No puedo estar sin ti, no sabes lo mal que la estoy pasando, quiero verte; por favor permíteme hablar contigo de nuevo. Sé que la noticia de mi hijo te afecto mucho pero yo también estoy devastado por eso.

Espero tener una respuesta de tu parte.

Te amo! "

No sabía qué hacer con ese mensaje, si borrarlo, contestarlo o solamente dejarlo ahí. Opté por borrarlo ya que si lo dejaba me la pasaría leyéndolo una y otra vez y ya tenía propuesto no sufrir más.

Como no tenía planes para ese domingo decidí arreglar mi departamento ya que nuevamente era un desastre, había trastes sucios, ropa sucia y debía barrer, así es que eso hice.

Acabando mis labores de cenicienta escuché un poco de música, en eso suena mi celular.

-¿bueno? – contesté

-Hi Lily – era Leo

-Hola Leo

-Me preguntaba si estas ocupada

-Mmm, no, no lo estoy, ¿Por qué?

-Te quería invitar a dar una vuelta, ¿aceptas?

-Ok

-Paso por ti en. . . ¿en cuánto tiempo quieres que pase por ti?, jeje-rió

-En una hora está bien

-Ok – colgamos

En otra situación de mi vida no hubiera aceptado tan fácilmente salir con Leo pero ahora estaba triste por lo de Jared y necesitaba despejarme y olvidar todo lo malo, no iba a sufrir por siempre.

Leo llegó muy puntual a mi departamento y se portó muy caballeroso conmigo todo el tiempo.

Estábamos caminando por un parque muy lindo mientras comíamos un helado y nos detuvimos a charlar en una banca.

-¿y que cuenta tu vida con los rockstars? – preguntó Leo

-¿Eh? – supuse que se refería a los chicos de 30stm

-Sí, es decir a Shannon, Tomo y Ja. . .

-No quiero hablar de ellos por favor – lo interrumpí

-¿Por qué?, si últimamente Lau, Andy y tu se la han pasado con ellos – le extrañó mi reacción

-Lo sé, pero. . . –callé

-¿No son como creías?

-No es eso, son geniales es solo que, me enamoré de uno de ellos y ahora tengo el corazón roto – bajé la mirada

-¿De Jared?

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo lo sabes? – lo miré sorprendida

-Es obvio, siempre ha sido tu amor platónico, aunque ahora que lo conoces ya no es tan platónico

-Sí, pero ya no importa, por ahora no quiero hablar de ellos, ni mucho menos de Ja. . . de él

-No sé lo que él te haya hecho pero, qué lástima que no sepa valorarte, no sabe de lo que se pierde al dejarte ir

-No sé qué pensar

-Si yo tuviera la suerte de él – tomó mi rostro con sus manos – de que tú me quieras, no te dejaría ir nunca

-¿Qué? – no sabía qué hacer o decir

-Sé que no me quieres pero, tal vez yo pueda hacerte olvidarlo, dame una oportunidad, ¿sí?

-Pero yo lo quiero a él Leo, ¿no te sentirías mal de ser el novio de alguien que quiere a otro hombre?

-Tal vez, pero, sé que terminarás queriéndome, déjame ayudarte a olvidarlo – sonaba muy insistente

-No sé si pueda, además no quiero que salgas lastimado

-Por favor, si no funciona, terminamos y yo lo entenderé – hizo una pausa - ¿aceptas ser mi novia?

Lo pensé unos cuantos minutos y contesté:

-Ok, acepto

Después de decirle que sí, Leo me abrazó y me besó de una manera muy tierna.

Sólo espero no haber cometido un error del que después me arrepienta.

Al otro día en la escuela Leo estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo y lucía muy feliz, yo, más que feliz estaba. . . mmm, seria, tal vez Leo tenía razón y me haría olvidar a Jared, lo cual esperaba que pasara pronto.

Al final de la última clase el profesor le pidió a Leo hablar con él, supongo que acerca del ensayo que él escribió, ya que lo felicitó delante de todo el grupo; mientras Leo y el profesor platicaban yo salí a la calle a comprar un capuchino en la cafetería enfrente de la escuela. . .

Iba aproximándome a la puerta de ésta cuando siento que me toman delicadamente del brazo.

-Espera – me dijeron

-¿Eh? – voltee para ver quién era

-Quiero hablar contigo – era Jared

-Ya habíamos hablado, ¿no? – yo estaba seria pero por dentro quería abrazarlo y decirle que lo amaba

-Sí, pero creo que no fue lo que esperábamos

-¿y qué esperábamos según tú?

-Que llegáramos a un acuerdo

-¿Qué clase de acuerdo?

-Tú sabes. . . . ser novios – sonrió

-No lo creo

-Vengo a decirte que ayer terminé con Scarlett – Jared tomó mis manos y se acercó mucho a mí – le dije que me haría cargo de mi hijo pero que ya no iba a estar más con ella

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? – no podía creer que justo ahora él dejara a Scarlett

-Porque TE AMO! – gritó Jared feliz

-pues ya no lo hagas – solté sus manos

-¿Por qué no? - se desorientó

-Porque yo teng. . . . – en eso siento que me abrazan por detrás de manera cariñosa

-ya vine amor – dijo Leo abrazándome y dándome un beso en la mejilla

-Jared – dije –él es Leo. . . Leonardo, mi novio

-¿tu novio? – dijo Jared en voz baja con cara de sorprendido y los ojos un poco humedecidos

-Sí, su novio – contestó Leo retándolo - ¿ya nos vamos Lily?

-Ok, vámonos – hice una pausa – adiós Jared

Jared no contestó, sólo se quedó ahí parado observando cómo Leo y yo nos alejábamos.

Fin de cap. 16

**Soy una maldita, ¿Cómo me atrevo a dejar a Jared?**

**='(**


	17. Sin ti

_**Capítulo 17: *Sin ti***_

Seguí caminando de la mano de Leo, él me iba platicando algo, pero yo no le presté atención, no sé si eran mis nervios o Jared nos seguía observando ya que sentía una fuerte mirada sobre mí, la misma que sentí la vez que me encontró en la librería.

Mi curiosidad pudo más que mi orgullo y decidí voltear para ver si Jared seguía ahí: y sí, mis sospechas eran ciertas, ahí estaba él, mirándome con Leo, no alcancé a distinguir su rostro ya que estaba a varios metros de distancia, pero supongo que no era de felicidad.

-¿Me estás escuchado? – me preguntó Leo con cara de "mírame"

-Este. . . mmm, sí

-A ver, ¿de qué te estaba platicando? – dudó de mi respuesta

-De. . .este, hay, discúlpame, no te puse atención

-Ok

-¿sí me disculpas?

-Ok, te disculpo, te quiero – me besó

-¿y qué me contabas?

-Ah, te decía que el profesor me dijo que le gustó mucho mi ensayo y también otros cuántos, entre ellos el tuyo – me sonrió

-Wow, ¿de verdad? – estaba emocionada

-Sí, dice que es muy interesante

-Qué bueno que le gustó

-Eso no es lo mejor

-¿ah no?

-No, dice que va a mandar los mejores a una editorial para que vean que tan buenos somos y tal vez den trabajo a algunos de nosotros al terminar la carrera

-No lo puedo creer, ¿es en serio?

-Sí – me abrazó

Me puso muy feliz lo que Leo me platicó sobre lo que le dijo el profesor.

Leo me acompañó a mi departamento y se fue pero quedamos de vernos en la tarde para salir.

Poco después de que se fue llegó Andy muy emocionada para contarme algo.

-Hola amiga- saludó ella al entrar

-Hola, te ves muy feliz – le contesté

-Tengo algo muy importante que contarte – ella lucía muy emocionada

-¿ah si?,¿ de qué se trata?

-Es algo que quise que pasara desde siempre

-Wow, vamos dime, al grano

-Ok, ok, es que – calló un momento- YA SOY LA NOVIA DE SHANNON

-¿Qué? – me alegré mucho

-Sí, ya somos novios, ayer salí con él y me pidió que si quería ser su novia, y obvio le dije que sí! – me contó

-Qué bueno – la abracé – estoy muy feliz por ti

-Que cool – dije cabizbaja

-¿Qué te pasa Lily? – preguntó preocupada

-es que hoy pasó algo que me hizo sentir mal. . .

-Adivino – dijo – tiene que ver con Jared

-Sí, es que hoy afuera de la escuela me dijo que terminó con Scarlett y que esperaba que él y yo fuéramos novios

-¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?

-Pues que yo soy la novia de Leo ahora, él llegó cuando yo estaba platicando con Jared

-¿y qué hiciste?

-Los "presenté" – puse cara de =S – sé que tal vez hice mal pero no supe que hacer en ese momento

-Hay amiga, no sé si quieras ir pero, te iba a decir que los chicos nos invitaron a un ensayo de la banda hoy en la tarde

-Ashh, pues no creo ir – dije triste – quedé de verme con Leo

Seguimos platicando y después de un rato ella se fue.

En la tarde Leo llegó por mi y cuando íbamos a bajar por el elevador nos encontramos a Shannon y a Andy.

-Hola chicos – saludó Andy

-Hola – contestamos Leo y yo

-Ahhh, mira Shannon – dijo Andy – te presento a Leo, él es el novio de Lilibeth

-Mucho gusto – dijo Leo extendiendo su mano

-Igualmente – dijo Shannon sonriente – oigan, ¿no vienen con nosotros?

-Mmm –dudé – es que Leo y yo ya teníamos planes

-Vamos, les enseñaremos unas canciones que son inéditas ya que no las pudimos incluir en el disco – insistió Shannon

-Gracias, tal vez para otra ocasión – dije

-Ok, entonces, nos vemos luego – nos despedimos

-Yo quería ir – Leo puso cara de niño bueno cuando Andy y Shannon se habían ido

-¿Qué? –me sorprendió su comentario

-Jeje, era broma – él rió

-Pues ni tan broma eee, sé que te gusta 30 seconds to mars pero entiende que ahí iba a estar Jared y pues. . .

-Ok, ok entiendo amor y respeto eso

-Gracias, te prometo que otro día iremos a un ensayo de ellos, ¿vale? – traté de reparar mi error de no aceptar la invitación de Shannon

-Ok – me besó en la frente – oye, ¿sabes a quién no le va a poner nada feliz lo de Andy y Shannon?

-MEMO! – grité

-sí, me siento mal por él, en verdad la quiere mucho

-es cierto pero, tal vez la conquiste algún día, nunca se sabe

Pasé una linda tarde al lado de Leo, él me demostraba su cariño a cada instante, era caballeroso, amable, atento, y detallista, no puedo negar que me sentía atraída a él pero algo faltaba y sabía muy bien lo que era, algo que sí sentía por Jared. . . amor.

Ese día ya estaba por terminar y yo me encontraba en mi departamento, como ya era noche, estaba en pijama, justo en ese momento tocaron mi puerta.

-Ya voy – fui y estúpidamente abrí sin preguntar quién era

-hola – dijo Scarlett molesta al verme

-Mmm, ¿hola? – Contesté – pasa

-Gracias – dijo ella con tono irónico

-Tomo asiento, ¿te traigo algo de beber? – pregunté amable

-No gracias, solo vengo a hablar contigo – ahora parecía triste pero calmada

-Está bien – supuse que de Jared - ¿de qué quieres hablar conmigo?

-Creo que lo sabes

-Mmm, me temo que no – mentí

-Ok, te contaré desde el principio entonces

-Ok- dije dudosa – cuéntame

-Yo conocí a Jared hace ya varios años. . .

-¿Vienes a hablar de Jared?, porque si es de él no creo que tenga nada que ver conmigo esta conversación – la interrumpí pero no de manera grosera

-Créeme que tienes que ver, por favor déjame continuar

-Ok, disculpa y continúa

-Desde el momento en que lo conocí supe que tenía que ser mío, no creas que soy una mujer posesiva, es solo que quería que fuera mío porque él es un hombre increíble – suspiró – es un hombre genial, nos empezamos a tratar y nos hicimos novios. . . por desgracia nuestra relación no duró mucho y nos separamos, pero años después, es decir; hace algunos meses, nos encontramos en un importante evento, yo acabo de divorciarme y pues la verdad es que dejé a mi esposo por Jared, me es imposible resistirme a él; ahora estoy embarazada del hombre al cual amo pero. . . él ya no está conmigo

-Scarlett, yo. . .

-Espera –me interrumpió ahora ella a mí – no sé si él te haya buscado de nuevo para empezar una relación contigo, pero supongo que sí, lo que he venido a pedirte es que no separes a una familia, yo no quiero que mi hijo crezca sin su padre

-Yo tampoco quiero eso, y créeme que no rompería una familia

-Pues no lo hagas – el volumen de su voz subió y empezó a llorar – él me dejó por ti y supongo que tu lo quieres, pero por favor no dejes a mi hijo sin papá

-No lo haré Scarlett, tranquila

-Entonces, ¿no aceptaras tener una relación con Jared? – parecía feliz ahora

-No, no tendré una relación con él porque yo. . . – la miré fijo para que notara mi sinceridad – tengo novio ahora

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, es en serio, Jared cuidará de su hijo, yo como mujer entiendo lo importante que es tener una familia con el hombre que amas y tú la tendrás

-Gracias, gracias por comprender mi situación

-De nada – le sonreí

-Bueno, yo me retiro, ya es tarde

-Ok

-Bye

-Adiós – nos despedimos

Fue realmente rara esa conversación que tuve con Scarlett, en verdad comprendía su situación y ahora no me pondría en su camino, aunque eso fuera sinónimo de decirle adiós al amor de Jared.

Al otro día de mi plática con Scarlett estaba en la escuela conversando con mis amigos en unas bancas cerca de nuestro salón de clases ya que el día escolar había terminado.

En eso veo que dos autos muy lujosos se estacionaron frente a la facultad. . .

-Hola – saludó Jazmín a Shannon quien iba entrando a la escuela como buscando a alguien

-Hola – contestó serio

-Me llamo Jazmín, que gusto conocerte, adoro tu música, eres mi mars favorito – empezaba a coquetear con Shannon, yo solo observaba de lejos

-Mucho gusto y gracias – extrañamente Shannon se sonrojó

-¿y qué hace alguien tan famoso como tú por aquí? – ella se acercó más a él

-Vine a buscar a mi novia – dijo riendo al ver la reacción de Jazmín

-¿Qué? Y . . . ¿quién es tu novia? – ella se vio un poco molesta al oír eso

-Andy – suspiró Shannon

-¿Andrea es tu novia? – puso cara de desprecio al decir "Andrea"

-sí, ¿la has visto?, vengo por ella

-No, no la he visto, ¿te ayudo a buscarla? – ella siguió sus conqueteos a pesar de que él le dijo la razón de su ida a la universidad

-Mmm. . . ok – dijo no muy convencido

No me gustó nada aquella escena de Jazmín zorreándole a Shannon, él novio de una de mis mejores amigas, así es que me aproximé a donde ellos encontraban.

-Hola Shannon – lo saludé

-Hi Lily

-Oye, Andy aún está en el salón de clases, ¿le digo que venga o te llevo hacia donde se encuentra? – Jazmín se alejó al verme llegar

-Llévame, por favor

-Ok – lo llevé hacia ella

Todos los miraban, las chicos veían a un ídolo musical el él, y las chicas a una interesada en ella, aunque yo sabía la verdad, ellos se amaban y a Andy lo que menos le importaba de Shannon era su fama.

Fin de cap. 17


	18. Maquillando mis sentimientos

_**Capítulo 18: *Maquillando mis sentimientos***_

No pude evitar suspirar al ver como Andy y Shannon se alejaban juntos, se veían muy lindos de la mano, estaba realmente feliz por ella ya que estaba con el hombre a quien quería, pero también me ponía triste el pensar que así como ellos dos eran felices, así pude ser yo con Jared.

Andy subió al auto de Shannon y se fue con él.

Noté que el otro carro que había llegado cuando Shannon, era el de Tomo que ahora se encontraba hablando por su celular recargado en su auto.

Tomo colgó y se aproximó hacia a mí.

-Hola – me saludó

-Hola Tomo – dije

-Oye. . . ¿sabes dónde está Lau? – preguntó

-Mmm, la verdad no, pero creo que fue al baño, jeje

-Es que la llamé pero no contesta

-Si quieres la buscamos – pensé: preferible ayudarle a buscarla yo a que se ofrezca una zorra con malas intenciones, como Jazmín que parecía que estaba en celo

-Sí, por favor

Empezamos a caminar en dirección a los baños y todos nos observaban.

-¿Por qué no fuiste ayer al ensayo de la banda?, les mostramos a Andy y a Lau canciones que no incluimos en el disco y que nadie más conoce que nosotros, y ahora ellas también – me preguntó curioso

-Es que salí con mi novio – contesté sin ganas ya que no quería hablar de Leo con el amigo de Jared

-oh, no sabía que tuvieras novio, de hecho, no quiero sonar como chismoso pero Jared parece interesado en ti, creo que algo de eso le dijo a Shannon, pero a mí no – puso cara de niño triste pero después se rió – tu sabes, supongo que se lo dijo como secreto de hermanos

-Sí, supongo

-oye, disculpa la indiscreción pero. . . ¿tú no sientes nada por Jared? – su pregunta me llegó como un balde de agua fría

-Mmm. . . . – callé por unos segundos – la verdad es que sí

-¿Y porqué sales con otro?

-¿Disculpa? – dije riendo

-Jeje, siento ser tan directo pero realmente creo que harías buena pareja con Jared, él no quiere a Scarlett, sólo está con ella por su hijo

-Justamente por ello no tengo una relación con Jared, él va a ser papá

-Cierto, lo siento, fui un poco imprudente en mis comentarios

-¿Un poco? – reí – bromeaba, no te preocupes, eres amigo de Jared, te corresponde preocuparte por él

-Sí, y también por eso me pregunto si su relación con Scarlett funcionará, sólo quiero que mi amigo será feliz

-Lo mismo digo – bajé la mirada - oye, ahí están los baños – señalé hacia ellos

En eso sale Lau de ahí acomodándose el cabello.

-Hi linda! – Tomo la abrazó tiernamente

-Hi amor – lo besó

-Creo que yo sobro aquí – los tres reímos de mi comentario – me voy chicos, bye

-Bye – contestaron ellos

Yo fui a buscar a Leo ya que me sentí sola al ver a Andy con Shannon y a Lau con Tomo.

-¿a dónde va señorita? – dijo Leo en tono coqueto al verme

-A buscarlo niño – lo besé

-¿Dónde estabas?, te estaba buscando y ni rastro de ti – hizo un puchero

-Llevé a Tomo hacia Lau

-TOMO MILICEVIC? - se sorprendió

-Él mismo

-No digas pero, es mi ídolo, más que nadie, toca genial, yo solo soy un simple trovador – el hobbie favorito de Leo era tocar la guitarra

-Wow, ¿de verdad?, prometo presentártelo

-Ok, ya dijiste ehh, si no voy y le digo a Lau que me presente a su novio, jeje – rió

-prometido

Al igual que el día anterior Leo me llevó a mi departamento.

-Me tengo que ir – dijo Leo después de darme algunos besos

-Ok

-Me gustaría salir contigo esta tarde pero prometí ayudarle a mi papá con la redacción de unos documentos importantes

-Ok, entiendo

-Adiós, te quiero

-Adiós – nos despedimos

Entre a mi departamento y me quedé pensando en todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo: fui al concierto de 30 seconds to mars, los conocí, me enamoré de Jared, Andy se hizo novia de Shannon, Lau de Tomo, yo saliendo con Leo para olvidar a Jared. . .demasiada acción en mi vida para la que estaba acostumbrada.

A eso de las 4:30 de la tarde me fueron a buscar Andy, Lau, Shannon y Tomo.

-Venimos a llevarte al ensayo – dijo Andy insistente

-¿Ah si? – reí

-Sí, vamos, las canciones sin geniales, tienes que oírlas – comentó Lau

-Ok, ok, iré – tomé mi celular, una bolsa y salí con ellos

Cuando llegamos al salón donde ensayaban estaban Jared y Scarlett platicando, los cuáles se sorprendieron al verme ahí.

-Hola – saludé a Scarlett y a Jared de lo más normal

-Hola – respondió ella sonriente

-Qué bueno que viniste, ojalá que te gusten las canciones – no quiero exagerar pero los ojos de Jared brillaban al decirme aquellas palabras, jaja

-Apuesto a que sí – en ese momento descubrí lo buena que soy ocultando emociones, ya que yo actuaba como si nada sintiera cuando en realidad quería lanzarme sobre Jared y besarlo con todas mis fuerzas

Los chicos se pusieron en sus lugares y empezaron a tocar. . . esas canciones eran realmente geniales, no entendía por qué no las habían incluido en this is war.

-¿Qué te parecieron las canciones? – me preguntó Jared acabando el ensayo sentándose a mi lado

-Geniales, ¿Por qué no las incluyeron en su último disco chicos?- dije dirigiéndome no a Jared, sino a los demás ya que le había prometido a Scarlett mantener mi distancia con él

-Pues, tu sabes, a veces las disqueras no hacen lo que quisiéramos – me respondió Shannon

-Sí, aparte, en this is war ya no quedaba espacio ni para una canción más – agregó Tomo

-Pero seguro que las pondremos en el siguiente disco – Jared quería involucrase de nuevo en la plática

-Seguro que sí Jar – dijo Scarlett besando a Jared

Yo traté de disimular el dolor que sentía en ese momento. Seguimos charlando de mil cosas más y en eso sonó mi celular.

-Hola Leo – contesté frente a todos y luego salí sonriéndole a los presentes, la verdad es que quise que Jared y Scarlett notaran mi relación con Leo, y mientras ella ponía cara de alivio, él hizo un gesto de tristeza.

Ya iba terminando de colgar con Leo y siento que tocan mi hombro.

-Quiero agradecerte por dejar que Jared siguiera conmigo – dijo Scarlett quien parecía sincera

-No hay nada que agradecer, en serio

-Minutos después de que hable contigo, él me llamó para pedirme que continuáramos siendo novios

-Que bien – fingí una sonrisa

-Sí, estoy muy feliz y te lo debo a ti

-De verdad Scarlett, ya no lo agradezcas

-Ok, ok, regresemos al salón ¿sí?

-Está bien

Entramos juntas a aquella habitación tan espaciosa y todos se nos quedaron viendo con cara de "what?", en especial Jared.

Ya estando todos ahí entablamos una conversación en donde la protagonista era Scarlett quien no paraba de hablar de su embarazo y en cada oportunidad que tenía colocaba las manos de Jared sobre su vientre de tan solo un mes de embarazo; él quitaba sus manos casi enseguida y trataba de cambiar de tema.

Apenas llegué a mi departamento, me dejé caer sobre mi sillón, pues estaba agotada, no tanto físicamente, sino emocionalmente. . . sentía como mi pobre corazón sangraba ante las escenas que viví frente aquella futura familia.

Mientras mi mente vagaba en mis pensamientos de desamor mi celular anunciaba una llamada entrante.

-Dime – dije extrañada al ver que quien llamaba era Jared

-Hola, ¿Cómo estás? – dijo él

-Jaja, hablas como si tuviera tiempo que no nos vemos, Jared, acabamos de platicar – reí

-Lo sé

-¿entonces? – creo que soné un poco grosera

-Quería oír tu voz otra vez – suspiró

-No hagas esto Jared, ambos tenemos novios, y la tuya está embarazada

-Lo sé, hablaba para disculparme por que de seguro Scarlett te fastidió de tanto hablar de su embarazo

-No – mentí, pero después dije algo que como mujer realmente pensaba – si yo estuviera embarazada estaría igual o más feliz que ella

-Ahh, bueno. .

-¿con quién hablas amor? – se oyó por la bocina de mi celular, era la voz de Scarlett

-Debes colgar – dije triste

-Sí – se oía serio – adiós

-Adiós – colgué

¿Por qué hacía esto Jared?, ¿acaso intentaba ilusionarme para que no me pudiera desenamorar de él?, si en verdad me quería debía dejar de contactarme y estar solo con ella, concentrarse en su familia.

Ya no podía más, soy muy sensible y mi corazón lo es aún más, así es que comencé a llorar, las lágrimas no paraban de brotar de mis ojos, era mucho el dolor que sentía, estaba locamente enamorada de Jared, sí, lo amaba, sé que tenía solo unos meses de conocerlo pero todo se dio muy rápido, tal vez más rápido de lo que hubiese deseado, es por eso que el dolor era más intenso.

Fin de cap. 18

**En los comentarios me preguntaron si tenía twitter,**

**Y la repuesta es no, jeje, no tengo ni facebook, ni myspace, ni nada de eso, **

**Por más increíble que parezca lo es, soy una cavernícola, jeje ok no tanto**

**Pero mi correo es:**

**black_**

**También está en mi perfil**

**Bueno, espero que el cap. les haya gustado**

**=D **


	19. Secreto

_**Capítulo 19: *Secreto***_

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que había sufrido esa decaída emocional de lanzarme a llorar por Jared y todo lo que le deparaba en su vida; regularmente yo no soy tan negativa ni tan pesimista como lo estaba siendo desde que conocí a los chicos de 30 seconds to mars, así es que debía ponerme las pilas de nuevo y seguir con mi vida, no iba a estar triste todos los días.

En ese tiempo que pasó mis sentimientos estuvieron reprimidos ya que tenía que soportar escenas de Scarlett junto a Jared en los ensayos de la banda.

Había días en los que me sentía mal conmigo misma por ser la novia de Leo; a veces estaba distante de él, mientras Leo parecía quererme más cada día. . . lo que me hacía sentir culpable, pero sabía que él era un gran chico y en cualquier momento podría desencantarme de Jared y enamorarme de Leo. . . . bueno, tal vez no en cualquier momento, pero sé que pasaría. . . . ¿o no?

Era viernes y yo me encontraba en mi departamento sin nada que hacer por lo que decidí salir a comprar un libro, hace tiempo que no compraba uno que fuera para mi gusto y no para la escuela.

Cuando estaba cerrando mi puerta vi que Shannon y Andy estaban en el pasillo, y como se encontraban en una sesión de besos, no quise interrumpir.

-Hey Lily – dijo Shannon al verme pasar

-Hola Shannon – me detuve – hola Andy

-Cambiamos la hora del ensayo de hoy, va a ser a las 7 pm – me informó Shannon

-Ahhh, ok, gracias

-De nada

-Oye – me aproximé hacia ellos - ¿crees que pueda invitar a alguien al ensayo de la banda?

-¿A Leo? – preguntó Andy sonriendo

-Sí – dije

-Claro – respondió Shannon

-Ok, entonces los veo después, chao – me fui

Llegué a la librería y como no iba decidida sobre qué libro compraría me puse a buscar por títulos primero y después por autores.

Me decidí por uno de fantasía llamado "El fuego verde" (un poco infantil, lo sé, pero me gustan esas cosas).

Salí de la librería y opté por irme caminando de regreso, ya que la distancia no era mucha y quería hacer tiempo.

Iba caminando como ida, pensando en cuando escribía poemas para Jared aún sin conocerlo, aquellos recuerdos sacaron una sonrisa de mi interior; a pesar de lo que estaba viviendo en esos momentos me sentía bien, era lindo ir caminando sola en la calle, sentir el viento en mi cara, sin ninguna prisa, ya que últimamente siempre andaba a las carreras, de arriba abajo.

Recordé que no le había dado la noticia a Leo de que iría al ensayo de la banda y pensé en llamarlo para decírselo.

-Hola linda – contestó él

-Hola Leo – dije

-¿Cómo estas mi niña?, ¿necesitas algo? – él siempre tan considerado

-No, te hablo para darte una noticia que te dará mucho gusto

-¿Ah si?

-Sí, ¿estas sentado?, sino, siéntate, jeje

-Ya me puse nervioso – su voz era insegura pero también sonaba feliz – dime

-Hoy hablé con Shannon. . . hay ensayo de la banda y te hablo para preguntarte si quieres ir

-¿Qué?, ¿es en serio?

-Claro que sí

-Sí, si voy – dijo emocionado - ¿a qué hora paso por ti?

-A las 6:50 pm, porque el ensayo es a las 7 pm

-Ok, paso por ti y de ahí me vas guiando a su casa

-Ok, te veo después

-Bye amor, te quiero, muchas gracias, estoy emocionadísimo

-Jaja, de nada, bye – colgamos

En la tarde Leo llegó muy puntual por mí.

-Ya vine amor – dijo él tocando mi puerta

-Hi – abrí y lo besé - ¿estás listo?

-Pues no mucho, muero de nervios

-pero si ya conociste a Shannon y a Jared

-Eso sí, pero faltó Tomo y luego el ensayo va a ser como un mini concierto, jeje, oye. . . ¿ya nos vamos?, no quiero llegar tarde

-Ok, ok vámonos

Nos fuimos en el auto de Leo hasta la casa de los chicos, todo el camino Leo parecía nervioso. Cuando llegamos nos adentramos en la casa y nos dirigimos al salón de ensayos, en donde se supone ya estarían ahí todos.

-Hola- saludé mientras entraba de la mano de Leo

-hola – contestaron todos

Les presento a Leo, mi novio – dije – bueno, más bien te presento a Tomo y a Scarlett, que son los que no te conocen

-hi Leo –saludó Scarlett amable sin levantarse de donde estaba, Leo contestó su saludo

-¿Qué hay bro? – dijo Tomo estrechando su mano a Leo

-Mucho gusto – seguía pareciendo nervioso, pero ya lo disimulaba un poco

-¿Y son novios hace mucho tiempo? – preguntó Scarlett

-No, solo llevamos algunas semanas pero nos queremos mucho – contestó Leo abrazándome por detrás y besando mi cabello

-¿Qué les parece si ya empezamos el ensayo? – Jared por fin habló, aunque sólo lo hizo para que Leo no fuera en centro de atención

-Ok – todos aceptaron

La banda empezó a tocar y los ojos de Leo brillaban, parecía no creerlo, de vez en cuando me susurraba al oído diciéndome que me quería y agradeciéndome por llevarlo a ese ensayo, yo solo sonreía y callaba.

Jared parecía desconcentrado, supongo que por estar yo con mi novio; la verdad es que no me importó su reacción, ahora cada quién tenía su novio y deberíamos de estar felices por ello.

Cuando acabó el ensayo todos nos pusimos a platicar.

-Estuvieron geniales – halagó Leo a 30 seconds to mars

-Gracias – contestaron los 3 sonrientes

-Y. . . ¿qué estudias Leo? –Scarlett insistía en hablar sobre mi novio

-Estudio literatura, de hecho voy en el salón de Andy, Lau y Lily

-Wow, que bien, tengo entendido que están por graduarse, ¿cierto?

-Sí, en junio, ya pronto – sonrió él

-¿Me invitarás a tu gradación linda? – le preguntó Tomo a Lau mientras la abrazaba

-Claro – contestó ella – todos ustedes estarán invitados

-Ya dijiste eee – bromeó Shannon

Seguimos platicando de otras cosas, y como me dio un poco de sed, fui a la concina por un vaso de agua (yo ya andaba casi como si fuera mi casa, jajaja).

Estaba bebiendo el agua que me había servido cuando alguien más entró en la cocina. . . . .

-Oh, ¿aquí estás? – bromeó Jared al verme

-Tú oíste cuando dije que venía a tomar agua, sabías que estaría aquí – reí

-Cierto, jeje – se sirvió un vaso de agua él también

-¿Me estas siguiendo? – ahora bromeé yo

-La verdad. . . . . . . sí – dijo serio

-¿Qué? – no me esperaba esa respuesta – no bromees

-No es broma, te vengo siguiendo –se acercó a mí

-Pues ya no lo hagas – me alejé de él al ver que se aproximaba

-¿Por qué no?, yo sigo lo que quiero – dijo en voz coqueta

-¿Acaso debo decírtelo a diario?, tienes a Scarlett y yo tengo a Leo, no sé si recuerdes pero ellos están ahí afuera, cerca de aquí - hablé bajo

-Lo sé – bajó la mirada – . . . . . . . . . . . deja a Leo

-¿Perdón? – reí irónicamente ante su comentario

-Anda, olvidémonos de todos, pensemos sólo en nosotros – me tomó de la cintura

-No Jared, suéltame – traté de zafarme de él, pero obviamente es más fuerte que yo y no lo logré

-No te soltaré, sabes muy bien que no quieres a tu novio, también sabes que yo te quiero a ti y no a ella

-Eso es mentira, yo quiero a Leo – mentí

-¿Ah si? – rió burlándose

-Sí, aunque pongas cara de no creerme, yo lo quiero

-¿Quieres que te demuestre que no es verdad?, ¿quieres que te pruebe que me amas tanto como yo a ti?

-No, lo que quiero es que me sueltes. . . .

No pude terminar de hablar porque sus labio sellaron los míos, sí, empezamos a besarnos en el mismo lugar donde nos besamos por primera vez, en donde confesamos nuestros sentimientos y demostramos lo que sentíamos.

Me besaba de una forma hermosa, sus besos eran mágicos, tenían un no sé qué que me volvía loca y hacía que perdiera la cabeza sin importar a quien afectara lo que hacía.

-¿Qué están haciendo? – dijo Tomo sorprendido quien acababa de abrir la puerta de la cocina

-Yo. . . . este. . . . lo que pasa es que. . – me separé de Jared y quería dar una explicación lógica, pero la verdad es que no la había, no había excusa para lo que acababa de hacer – Tomo, por favor no digas nada

-No, dilo, ve afuera y diles a todos lo que acabas de ver – dijo Jared

-¿estás loco? – miré a Jared con cara de asombro - ¿Por qué quieres que les diga lo que vio?

-Así Leo te dejará y Scarlett me dejará a mí – Jared parecía serio

-No Tomo, por favor no les digas, yo no quiero terminar con Leo – le pedí

-¿Qué?, pero si tú no lo quieres – Jared insistía

-Estas equivocado, yo lo quiero y mucho

-Pues me acabas de demostrar lo contrario, si estás en negación de no quererme, te beso de nuevo y cambio tu opinión – quedé boquiabierta por lo que Jared decía

-Ya, está bien, no diré nada, este será un secreto entre nosotros – Tomo seguía impresionado – pero no lo vuelva a hacer, está mal, ambos tienen personas que los quieren

-No lo volveré a hacer, lo prometo, pero no digas Tomo – estaba preocupada de que Leo se enterara

-Yo no lo prometo – Jared seguía de necio

Tomo prometió no decirle a nadie y los tres regresamos a donde se encontraban todos.

Fin de cap. 19

**En el capitulo anterior(al final) puse mi correo mal =S**

**Pero en donde sí está bien es en mi perfil.**

**Alaniss: según el Messenger mañana es tu cumpleaños, espero ke te la pases genial en compañía de las personas que te kieren y ke te diviertas como nunca, sigue luchando por tus sueños y que bueno que seas una dream fighter (como lo dices en el perfil de "in defefense of our dreams", sigue así y verás que tus sueños dejarán de ser sólo eso para convertirse en realidad, muchas felicidades (por adelantado)**

**=D**


	20. Sospechas

_**Capitulo 20: *Sospechas***_

-Lo olvidaba - dijo Scarlett – tengo que darles una noticia

-Dinos – respondió Shannon

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que tengo que regresar a los Ángeles mañana

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Tomo

-No he terminado de grabar una película, no faltan muchas escenas, pero debo regresar – explicó Scarlett

-¿Y cuando regresas? – habló Jared

-depende, tal vez en una semana y media – Scarlett abrazó a Jared dándole un beso en la frente – pero estaremos en contacto amor

-Ok – a Jared parecía no importarle el viaje de su novia

-Tengo una idea – mencionó Tomo - ¿Qué les parece si vamos a un antro para que sea como una despedida de Scarlett?

-¿Festejar que me voy? – Scarlett puso cara de enojada pero en broma

-Jaja, no, tómalo como un baby shower adelantado, así tendrás dos – Tomo se excusó

-Viéndolo así, me parece buena idea –apoyó Shannon a Tomo en su fiestera idea

-Yo también te apoyo amor – dijo Lau, todos los demás aceptamos

Nos dirigimos al mismo lugar donde habíamos ido a "seguir el ambiente" la vez pasada con los chicos.

Al llegar nos sentamos en una mesa grande, cada quién estaba al lado de su novio(a) y la plática fluyó de muy buena manera. Scarlett nos adelantó un poco de aquella película que estaba filmando, de hecho llegué a creer que ella era agradable.

-Como que se me antojó un tequila – comentó Scarlett al ver que todos estábamos tomando alcohol menos ella por su embarazo

-¿Estás loquita?, quiero que mi hijo nazca sano – Jared se exaltó un poco

-Tranquilo cariño, obvio era broma – dijo ella

-Sí, tranquilo Jared, andas muy tenso – Tomo volteó a ver a Jared y a mí al decir eso, más le valía que no dijera nada de lo que había pasado horas atrás

-¿Por qué lo dices Tomo? - a Scarlett se le hizo raro el comentario de Tomo

-No, por nada – Tomo pareció arrepentido de lo que había dicho

De pronto sonó el celular de Scarlett.

-Disculpen – dijo ella yéndose a contestar a un lugar donde la música fuera menos fuerte

La conversación siguió sin ella, pero la situación empezaba a ser incómoda para mí, ya que Jared no dejaba de mirarme de una manera muy penetrante, lo que por cierto Leo notó, al parecer no le gustó nada y comenzó a abrazarme y besarme como para ver si Jared me quitaba los ojos de encima, pero su plan no funcionó.

Después las conversaciones se dividieron: Tomo platicaba con Lau, yo con Leo, Shannon y Andy no dejaban de besarse, y Jared sólo me miraba.

-¿Me acompañas al baño?, please - le pedí a Lau

-Ok, vamos – nos dirigimos a los baños

Al entrar al baño vimos a Scarlett quién seguía hablando por teléfono y se veía un poco sospechosa.

-Ya te dije que mañana en la noche llego – dijo Scarlett al hablar por teléfono

Ella al notar la presencia de Lau y la mía colgó bruscamente.

-Te llamo luego, bye – colgó y salió del baño sonriéndonos.

-¿Qué se trae entre manos ehh?, ¿viste lo rara que se puso al vernos? – le comenté a Lau

-La que quiero saber que se trae entre manos eres tú – respondió

-¿Yo?

-Sí, tú, no creas que no me di cuenta lo sospechosos que regresaron de la cocina Tomo, Jared y tú hace rato – dijo en tono de regaño

-Nada – desvié mi mirada, no podía verla a los ojos y ocultarle lo que pasó

-Por favor Lilibeth, a mí no me puedes mentir, sé muy bien que algo pasó y quiero sabes que es

-Jaja, y tú que eres, ¿policía? – reí

-No, soy tu amiga y quiero que me tengas confianza

-Ok, te diré pero promete no decirlo, sólo lo sabemos Tomo, Jared y yo

-Lo prometo

-Es que cuando fui a tomar agua a la cocina Jared me siguió y después. . . . . . nos besamos, Tomo nos vio y le pedí que no dijera nada

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?, ¿No quieres a Leo? – Lau estaba asombrada

-Pues, si lo quiero, pero a Jared lo amo, me vuelve loca y me hace hacer cosas que sé que no debería

-Pero, ¿Cómo pudiste?, ahora me vas a decir que él te sedujo, jaja – bromeó

-Vas a decir que no es cierto, pero sí, me sedujo, me sujetó fuerte de la cintura y me besó

-Hay amiga, pero tienes que controlarte, tienes novio y no está bien eso que hiciste

-Lo sé – dije cabizbaja

-Leo es un gran chico, siempre lo has querido y ahora que es tu novio, disfruta tu noviazgo, pero sin poner cuernos ehh, o si no lo quieres pues deberías de considerar dejarlo

-Ok – la abracé

Lau tenía razón, por más que Jared me volviera loca con sus coqueteos debía ser prudente y no caer en su juego, Leo no se merecía lo que le estaba haciendo; no podía seguir comportándome como una. . . . . . mejor ni digo la palabra.

Y lo peor de todo era que ahora Scarlett viajaría a los Ángeles y Jared no estaría con ella.

Él era una tentación bastante grande, quién sabe qué pasaría en la ausencia de su novia.

Fin de cap. 20

**Este estuvo un poco más cortito, sorry, me faltó inspiración. . .**

**Sí me tardo un poquitín en subir cap. es porque ando uff :**

**Un poco ocupada, estoy en exámenes y ustedes saben =S**


	21. Celos

_**Capitulo 21: *Celos***_

Tres días después de que Scarlett se fue a los Ángeles Leo se comportaba de una manera rara.

-¿Te pasa algo Leo? – le pregunté mientras estábamos desayunando en la cafetería frente a la escuela

-No, ¿Por qué la pregunta? – sonaba un poco molesto

-Has estado muy distante hace días y no sé porque, ¿hice algo que te molestó? – sabía muy dentro de mí que sí había hecho algo malo que lo pudiera molestar, besar a Jared, pero se supone que nadie le había dicho ni una palabra de eso y yo prometí no volverlo a hacer

-De hecho sí

-¿sí? – temía que supiera lo del beso con Jared

-Bueno, sí estoy enojado, pero no contigo, más bien con Jared

-¿Y eso porque?

-¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de lo que pasa? – se exaltó un poco

-Habla claro Leo, no sé a qué te refieres – oh por Dios!, creo que ya lo sabe

-Pues de ti y de Jared, no soy tonto, noto sus miradas – se calmó un poco y continuó hablando – desde el momento en que conocí a Jared me di cuenta que no le agradé por el hecho de ser tu novio; durante el resto de ese día en que lo conocí, no se cansó de mirarte, sin importarle que yo estuviera presente

-No sé qué decirte – realmente no tenía idea de qué opinar

-No digas nada, es sólo que me molesta darme cuenta que él te quiere; cuando yo te pedí que fueras mi novia y tu dijiste que querías a Jared, yo me imaginé que tu lo querías a él, pero que él a ti no; me he dado cuenta que estaba equivocado – tomó mi rostro entre sus manos de manera delicada – necesito que me digas que pasó entre ustedes, quiero saber el porqué de sus miradas

-No creo que sea buena idea que te cuente, soy tu novia, olvida lo demás ya

-Por favor, cuéntame que te hizo o que pasó, dime porque no querías ser mi novia

-Está bien, te diré, pero después de contarte quiero que olvides todo y sigamos nuestra relación felices, sin obstáculos

-Ok, te escucho

-Conocí a Jared, empezamos a salir pero sólo como amigos ya que yo sabía que él era el novio de Scarlett; después comenzamos a sentir más que amistad el uno por el otro, hasta que un día nos dijimos lo que sentíamos. . . . él me prometió dejar a Scarlett por mí, pero luego nos enteramos de que ella estaba embarazada y le pedí que siguiera su relación con ella, a pesar que él al principio se negó, terminó por tomar esa decisión – conté cabizbaja

-Wow, es más de lo que imaginaba, ahora entiendo porque te veía de esa forma, se nota que te sigue queriendo. . . . y eso me mata

-No deberías de sentirte así, ya te dije que soy tu novia y él es un amigo nada más

-Es que me dan celos, odio sentirme así

Mi celular empezó a sonar y contesté sin mirar quien llamaba.

-¿bueno? – dije

-Hola –era Jared

-Mmm, hola – no quería que Leo supiera que era él

-Me preguntaba si te gustaría salir

-¿Cuándo?

-ahora, ¿puedes?

-La verdad no puedo ahora

-Ok, entiendo, oye. . . no me estas evitando, ¿o si?

-No, ¿Por qué dices eso? – Leo me miraba sospechando mientras yo hablaba

-Porque hemos hablado por teléfono estos últimos días pero cuando te invito a salir te niegas

-Lo que pasa es que he salido con mi novio – le sonreí a Leo al decir eso, tal vez así cambiaría la expresión de intriga que tenía su rostro

-Oh, pero saldremos otro día, ¿si? – Jared insistía

-Ok, promesa de caracol - esa es una de mis frases, muuuuuy tonta, lo sé, jeje

-Jeje, ok, bueno, nos vemos, bye

-Bye – colgué

-Adivino quien era – dijo Leo sarcásticamente – Jared

-Sí, era él, ¿Qué tiene de malo?, ahora sólo somos amigos

-Claro – dijo en tono de no creerme

-Mira Leo, tampoco voy a dejar de hablarle a Jared por lo que pasó, él va a seguir siendo mi amigo quieras o no, eres mi novio, no mi dueño – estaba cansada de tener que dar explicaciones

-Ok, disculpa, es que es horrible pensar que Jared Leto es mi "rival"

-Pues deja de verlo de esa forma, aquí nadie es el rival de nadie

Después de aclarar las cosas pudimos entablar una conversación agradable y tratar de olvidar lo antes dicho.

Eran cerca de las 7 de la noche y yo estaba en mi departamento leyendo mis cuadernos viejos donde estaban mis poemas hacia Jared, los cuáles había escrito hace varios años, a pesar de que se podría decir que era una "auto tortura " recordar aquellos sentimientos plasmados en papel.

Escuché que tocaron mi puerta y salí a ver quién era.

-Sorpresa – dijo Jared al verme abrir

-Valla que si es sorpresa

-Como ya tiene tres días que no nos hemos visto en persona y te has negado a verme, pensé en venir

-En serio no he podido, pero pasa

Apenas íbamos sentándonos en el sillón cuando sonó mi celular que se encontraba en mi habitación.

-Espera un segundo, voy a contestar

-Ok, si quieres te espero hasta 30 segundos – bromeó

-Jeje, no tardo

Fui a mi recamara y contesté, era mi mamá que sólo llamaba para saludar.

Cuando colgué, regresé casi corriendo a la sala y vi algo que hizo que una vergüenza tremenda me recorriera el cuerpo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – le pregunté a Jared al ver que estaba leyendo unos de mis poemas hacia él

-Oopss, disculpa por leer – colocó mi cuaderno donde yo lo había dejado – soy un poco curioso

-Qué vergüenza – me puse roja como jitomate

-Me encantó el poema – me sonrió

-Quiero aclarar que eso lo escribí hace algún tiempo, no es nada reciente

-Ok, no te apenes, son muy lindos pensamientos los que escribiste – su comentario me intimidó aún más

Platicamos un buen rato como los buenos amigos que pretendíamos ser y cuando él se marchó, leí el poema que Jared había visto. . . era uno de los primeros que escribí hacia él, yo sólo tenía 16 años y ya estaba loca por su amor.

Al día siguiente iba saliendo de la escuela de la mano de Leo cuando Jazmín nos rebasa corriendo me manera que alcanzó a empujarme.

-¿Y a esta que le pasa? – dije quejándome del empujón

La vi alejarse y logré observar que estaba a lo lejos platicando con SHANNON!

-what the fuck? – Exclamé – acerquémonos hacia ellos – le dije a Leo

-¿Para qué? – preguntó

-Algo aquí anda mal, vamos – nos acercamos a donde se encontraban Shannon y Jazmín y nos ocultamos tras un auto

-¿Qué se supone que estamos haciendo? – Leo no entendía

-Espiar. . . . guarda silencio – lo callé

Jazmín le entregó un papelito a Shannon y después se despidieron muy misteriosamente.

Algo pasaba ahí, algo malo. . .

Fin de cap. 21

**Que creen?**

**Ya escribí hasta el cap. 36**

**=D**

**Nada más que los iré subiendo poco a poco**

**Bueno, me voy**

**chaoO**


	22. ¿Amigovios?

_**Capitulo 22: *¿Amigovios?***_

Después de que Jazmín le entregara el papelito a Shannon, él se subió a su auto y se fue, no sin antes voltear a su alrededor, como cuidando que nadie los hubiese visto. Ella se fue en otra dirección al parecer muy satisfecha de aquel encuentro.

-¿Ya podemos dejar de jugar a los detectives? – preguntó Leo riéndose

-No estamos jugando a nada Leo, esto es serio

-¿De qué hablas? – hombres!, siempre andan en las nubes

-No es mal sabido que Jazmín es una zorra – puse cara de arrepentirme al decir eso – disculpa, fue tu novia pero. . .

-No te preocupes, conozco a Jazmín – me interrumpió - ¿entonces crees que ella coqueteaba con Shannon?

-Sí, ¿me vas a decir que tu no piensas lo mismo?

-No – dijo inocentemente

-Por Dios! Leo!, él es el novio de Andy y me preocupa que le sea infiel, ¿entonces qué estaba haciendo ella al platicar con Shannon?

-Eso, platicar, tal vez le pidió un autógrafo o no sé

-¿Ahora la defiendes?, pareciera que no la conoces como dices

-No al defiendo, sólo no me adelanto a los hechos

-Whatever – dije un poco enojada

-No te enfades, no me gusta verte enojada, es solo que es mejor pensar positivo, no está bien andarse haciendo a la idea de cosas como las que insinuaste, solo te preocupas, ¿no crees?

-Tienes razón – me tranquilicé

-Te amo – salimos detrás del auto donde estábamos y nos besamos – Me encanta tu manera de ser y que te preocupes por tu amiga

-A mi también me gusta tu manera de ser - contesté

Aunque empezaba a querer a Leo más que antes, no lo hacía de la manera que debía, es decir, no lo quería como novio, sino como a un amigo, porque Jared seguía ocupando todo mi corazón.

-¿Nos vamos? – pregunté dulcemente

-Claro

Me llevó a mi departamento y ahí estuve hasta la tarde, cuando Jared llegó por mí, ya que habíamos quedado de pasar la tarde juntos (no malinterpreten "juntos" jaja).

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte – dijo Jared cuando abrí la puerta

-Jajá, no exageres que sólo fueron unos días – reí

-Para mí parecieron semanas o más – dijo mirándome a los ojos

-Mentirosillo

-De verdad, ya te extrañaba

-Oye. . . no creo que sea buena idea salir, puede volver a pasar lo de la revista

-No creo que pase de nuevo – dudó – o. . . ¿Qué te parece si vemos una película en mi casa?

-Me parece bien

-Aunque me gustaría salir a otro lado, pero será como tú quieras, el fin de esto es convivir como antes

-Créeme, es más por tu bien que por el mío

-Ok

Salimos de mi edificio y nos dirigimos a su casa en donde veríamos la película.

Entramos a una gran habitación, al parecer era el cuarto de juegos ya que había pool y esas cosas.

-¿Cómo que película quieres ver? – preguntó

-Mmm. . . Requiem for a dream – dije seria

-¿Qué? – se puso rojo, nunca lo había visto así – no, me da penita

-Anda, veamos esa – insistí y el rió cabizbajo

-¿Sabes?, me intimido cuando veo películas donde salgo

-Ok. . . entonces una de terror

-Sí, esas sí –sonrió –ven conmigo – me tomó del brazo y me llevó a un mueble donde había muchísimas películas

-Wow, sí que te gusta el cine

-Sí, jeje, esas son la de terror – señaló algunas

Vimos las opciones y por fin nos decidimos por una.

Observamos la película muy atentos mientras comíamos; de vez en cuando comentábamos algo sobre la película.

Era la escena final y ya todo el terror había pasado, resulta que los protagonistas se dieron cuenta de su amor y empezaron a besarse.

-Que raro final para una película de terror, algo romántico, ¿no crees? – mencioné

-Sí, algo – dijo serio sin apartar su mirada de la mía – pero. . . creo que demuestra que el amor está en todos lados, hasta en una película de terror

-Cierto – aparté mi mirada de la suya

De pronto Jared comenzó a acercarse más y más a mí.

Ninguno de los dos dejaba de mirar al otro, nuestros rostros se aproximaron hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de distancia, él tomó mi mano y la puso sobre su pecho donde pude sentir lo agitado de su corazón. . . latía realmente rápido, tontamente dejé mi mano donde él la puso. Nuestros labios se abrieron sin besarnos aún, las miradas seguían y las respiraciones se agitaban.

Se notaba claramente que ambos deseábamos que algo pasara pero sabíamos que no debíamos ni siquiera besarnos, es por eso que ninguno se atrevía a dar el paso final. . .

Cuando creí que estaríamos así por años, él me tomó del rostro con delicadeza y cerró los ojos. . . . iba a besarme!, apenas y cerré mis ojos también. . .nos sobresaltaron las risas de Shannon y Tomo quienes iban pasado por el pasillo pero no se dieron cuenta de nada de lo que pasó, o más bien, de lo que pasaría.

-Hola Lilibeth – saludó Tomo y Shannon al mismo tiempo

-Hola – yo tenía cara de espanto al pensar lo cerca que estuve de volver a besar a Jared, bueno, el espanto no sería besarlo, sino que nos "descubrieran"

-Ahorita vengo, voy por más refresco – dijo Jared quién salió con cara de "aquí no pasó nada"

-¿Qué tienen ustedes ehh? – preguntó Tomo sospechando

-Nada, ¿Por qué? – los nervios me invadían

-A mí no me engañan, algo interrumpimos Shannon y yo – Tomo ya nos había descubierto una vez y sabía de lo que éramos capaces Jared y yo

-En serio nada, solo veíamos una película

-Ok – Tomo quedó pensativo – te espero en el auto Shannon, bye Lily

-bye – contesté y puse cara de alivio

-¿En serio no pasó nada? – me preguntó Shannon con cara de pícaro

-No – reí – oye. . . cambiando drásticamente de tema, ¿conoces a Jazmín?

-¿Jazmín? – se puso nervioso - ¿Cuál Jazmín?

-Jazmín la de mi escuela, me pareció verlos hoy platicando

-Ahhh, ella. . . pues tanto así como conocernos no, sólo me pidió un autógrafo – contestó inseguro

-Ahhh, ok – dudé

-Bueno, ya me voy, Tomo me está esperando, adiós – salió tan velozmente que ni pude contestarle

-Ya regresé – dijo Jared sentándose nuevamente en el sillón y colocando el refresco en la mesa que estaba frente a nosotros – Lily. . . quiero decirte que yo todavía te quie. . .

-No lo digas por favor – no lo dejé terminar de hablar – deberías pensar en Scarlett

Tal parecía que la invoqué, pues de pronto el celular de Jared sonó y sí, era ella.

-Hola, ¿Cómo estas?, y. . . ¿Cómo está mi bebé?, ok, lo prometo, yo también, bye – colgó

-¿Era Scarlett? – pregunté de lo más normal

-Sí, era ella

-¿Qué tal va la película?

-Bien, de hecho dice que regresa en dos días – demonios!,

-Aww, que bien – fingí alegría

-Sí

-¿Y cómo esta su bebé? – yo trataba de platicar como si fuéramos sólo amigos y no sintiera nada más que amistad por él

-Pues dice que ha tenido algunas molestias, pero nada fuera de lo normal, de hecho iré al doctor con ella cuando regrese

-Ahhh mira nada más, ya te está saliendo el instinto paternal – bromeé

-Algo así, jeje

Conversamos un rato más y después me fui, insistió en llevarme pero preferí irme sola.

Al llegar a mi departamento hablé con Andy lo que había pasado esa tarde y me dio los consejos que siempre me animan, me sentí mejor de platicar con ella pero recordé lo de Jazmín y quise contárselo pero estaría precipitando las cosas y sólo lograría alarmarla de algo que no estaba segura, así es que no comenté nada al respecto, más sin embargo yo presentía algo.

Fin de cap. 22


	23. Compromiso

_**Capítulo 23: *Compromiso***_

Leo había conseguido un empleo vespertino que lo mantenía ocupado tres días a la semana, por lo que ya no salíamos tanto como antes.

Del que sí había estado distanciada hace tiempo, era de Memo, mi gran amigo, ¿Cómo es que pudimos alejarnos a pesar de las cosas que pasaban?, yo no estaba muy bien sentimentalmente hablando y necesitaba su apoyo; sí, Lau y Andy también eran mis mejores amigas pero ahora ellas estaban muy felices con sus novios, los hombres a los que ellas siempre quisieron, y yo. . . yo cada día estaba más enamorada de un hombre que iba a ser padre.

Ambos sentimos la necesidad de platicar y contarnos nuestras penas y desamores, así es que Memo y yo salimos uno de esas tardes en que no teníamos nada que hacer.

-Me siento mal – le dije a Memo mientras caminábamos por el parque

-Sí, supongo, y por cierto. . . no me has mantenido al margen de lo que pasó con Jared

-Hay Memo, puras desgracias, eso es lo que me ha pasado

-¿Por qué?, a ver, cuéntame

-Pues ya ves que Scarlett está embarazada, a pesar de eso Jared y yo nos besamos un día en su casa y por cierto Tomo nos vio pero prometió no decir nada; luego otro día yo fui a su casa a ver una película con él, y casi nos besamos de nuevo

-¿Qué? ¿es en serio? – Memo se sorprendió de aquellas anécdotas

-sí – contesté triste – vas a decir que soy una zorra al haber hecho eso ya que tengo novio y él también, pero te juro que no me pude contener, no me justifico pero no sólo soy yo, también Jared me dice cosas lindas que me hacen caer

-Claro que nunca te diría que eres una zorra a pesar de que hayas besado a Jared mientras andas con Leo, yo jamás te juzgaría de esa manera, eres mi amiga y te entiendo, además no eres la única que deberías de sentirte mal, también Jared por Scarlett – comentó comprensivo

-A veces creo que solo soy un juego para Jared y que el realidad no me quiere como lo dice – mis ojos se humedecieron

-No digas eso, seguro que te quiere, pero tiene ese compromiso con Scarlett, un hijo no es cualquier cosa

-Y lo sé, es por eso que me siento pésimo

-¿Y Leo no te hace sentir ni un poco mejor? – preguntó con un poco de timidez

-Pues. . . sí, me agrada y lo quiero, pero lo veo más como a un amigo, me siento culpable de no poder quererlo como se merece y verlo de esa manera, soy una mala persona – dije cabizbaja

-No tienes la culpa de no querer a Leo, al corazón no se le manda

-Lo sé, por eso siento coraje conmigo misma, además me da tristeza ver que Lau y Andy están con Tomo y Shannon y yo no con Jared

-Dímelo a mí, que quiero igual o más que antes a Andy

-Por cierto, hablando de ella, tengo una mala sospecha

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿algo malo? – se preocupó

-Pues. . . sí, creo que Jazmín está buscando la manera de conquistar a Shannon

-¿Por qué lo dices? – se desorientó

-La otra vez los vi platicando muy sospechosos y no sé, me dio mala espina

-Ojalá que no sea eso que crees – se enojó mucho al pensar que Shannon le fuera infiel a la chica que él tanto quería - ¿quién sería capaz de engañar a Andy?, si ella es maravillosa

-Entiendo tu enojo, sé que la quieres y que te lastima pero vas a ver que pronto llegará alguien que te quiera como te mereces, vales mucho y estoy segura que la mujer que se fije en ti será grandiosa

-¿En serio lo crees? – sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos

-Claro – lo abracé – ahhh, oye, un favor

-Si, dime

-No le digas nada de esto a Leo, no quiero que se entere de lo que su mala novia siente

-Ok – quedó pensativo – y. . . si no lo quieres, ¿Por qué sigues con él?

-Por tonta, por malvada y por egoísta. Va a sonar muy feo pero. . . él es mi refugio, me quiere y me lo demuestra, cuando estoy triste su cariño me hace olvidar un poco

-Jamás te daría un consejo que no creo conveniente pero, creo que debes terminar con él, cada día te querrá más y sólo lo harás sufrir, eres mi amiga, pero él también lo es

-No sé qué hacer – mordí mis uñas

-Ó. . . ¿crees amarlo mientras sigues conviviendo con Jared?

-La verdad no – mi mente divagó – lo pensaré

Después de contarnos nuestras penas de amor Memo me acompañó a mi departamento y para su mala suerte, Shannon y Andy iban saliendo del edificio muy cariñosos. Nos saludamos y Memo no pudo evitar que una mueca de tristeza se dibujara en su rostro.

Los días pasaron y las cosas cada vez estaban peor. . .

Scarlett ya había regresado de los Ángeles y parecía que el único tema de conversación que conocía era su embarazo; lo que más tristeza me daba era que a Jared le empezaba a nacer aquel instinto paternal que supongo es obvio ante esa situación, aquel instinto con el que alguna vez yo bromeé me lastimaba como nunca; de vez en cuando Jared acariciaba el vientre de su novia y ella hacía tal expresión de felicidad que me mataba verlos.

Los noviazgos de Andy con Shannon y Lau con Tomo iban al parecer muy bien, pasaban juntos todo el tiempo que podían y no se cansaban de darse muestras de afecto, mientras que mi relación con Leo seguía igual, yo cada vez sentía más indiferencia hacia él y amor por Jared a pesar de las escenitas de futura familia que armaba con Scarlett.

Sin embargo yo todavía acostumbraba salir con Jared, pero a diferencia de antes, ahora ya ninguno demostraba lo que sentía por el otro, ya no había razones para que su novia se encelara de mi, Jared parecía querer sólo amistad de mi parte y eso es lo que yo le daba.

Estaba empezando a creer que me había olvidado, que por fin había reflexionado sobre sus prioridades y que obviamente su hijo y su novia estaban mucho más arriba que yo.

Quería sentirme feliz por su hijo y pensar que tendría un gran papá que lo cuidara, educara y quisiera mucho al lado de su madre, pero no podía, no podía estar feliz al imaginar cómo sería cuando Scarlett tuviera a ese niño en sus brazos y a Jared a su lado.

Tal vez era egoísta, contradictorio y tonto de mi parte, pero comenzaba a desear que Jared estuviera conmigo más que antes, lo quería para mí, tenía ganas de estar en el lugar de Scarlett, ser yo la que estuviese esperando un hijo de él, pero no, la realidad era otra, una muy cruel para mí.

Un fin de semana, sábado para ser exacta, Scarlett nos invitó a comer a la casa de los chicos de la banda. Fui con mis amigas y sin Leo, ya que ese día él iba a trabajar.

Estábamos todos sentados en el comedor: Jared junto a Scarlett, Andy junto a Shannon, Lau con Tomo y yo al otro costado de Andy.

Empezamos a comer y la plática era agradable, pero pronto las cosas dieron un cambio drástico, por lo menos para mí. . .

-La verdad chicos es que organice esta comida para darles una noticia – dijo Scarlett a todos – es algo que me pone muy feliz ¿y quiero que sean los primeros en enterarse

-Nos intrigas Scar, ¿Qué noticia? – preguntó Tomo

-Es algo que posiblemente ya sospechan – Scarlett siempre con sus "sorpresitas" – ¿dices tú o yo amor?

-Dilo tú – pronunció Jared quién lucía serio

-Ok, seré yo quien lo diga

-No me gusta el suspenso – Shannon parecía ansioso

-JARED Y YO NOS CASAREMOS! – exclamó ella mientras nos mostraba a todos un hermoso anillo en su dedo

Los presentes lucían felices ante aquella noticia, excepto Andy, Lau y yo.

Aunque mis amigas sonreían, noté que más que sonreír por alegría era por no ser groseras con Scarlett, ya que ella estaba que moría de la emoción y la verdad es que últimamente había sido muy buena persona con nosotras.

Jared no lucía lo que se dice feliz feliz pero tampoco parecía ni triste, ni arrepentido, ni nada por el estilo, él lucía serio, y su sonrisa era similar a las de Andy y Lau.

Y yo. . . yo sentí que era uno de los peores días de mi vida.

Cuando creí que nada peor podía pasarme Scarlett y el hombre al que admiré, después conocí y luego amé, se comprometían.

Ya estaba decidido, ellos ahora serían una familia ante todo el mundo y yo no podía hacer nada para impedirlo, como tampoco podía hacer nada para evitar que mi corazón se rompiera en pedazos.

**Jared se casa con Scarlett!, nooo!**

**='(**

**Que opinan? O.o**


	24. Desahogándome

_**Capítulo 24: *Desahogándome***_

"_Goodbye, my almost lover, goodbye, my hopeless dream, I'm trying not to think about you, can't you just let me be?, So long, my luckless romance, my back is turned on you, I should've known you'd bring me heartache, almost lovers always do"._

Mi departamento vibraba por el volumen tan alto de la música.

Música, música, música; mi salida, mi desahogo, mi manera de expresarme en todo momento, siempre hay una canción adecuada para cada situación que se este viviendo: felicidad, enojo, euforia, desesperación, o en mi caso, depresión.

Sí, depresión es la palabra que describía a la perfección lo que yo estaba sintiendo en ese momento, era algo horrible, nunca había sentido más dolor en toda mi vida; sentía como si todo mi mundo de fantasía se viniera para abajo, todo se estaba acabando para mí, y eso por enamorarme de la persona equivocada.

Comprometidos. . . . . era de esperarse; toda acción tiene una reacción, ese bebé era la reacción de una noche de sexo, y éste a su vez era la causa de aquel compromiso. . . ¿obligado?, no lo creo, o más bien, no lo sé, ya no sabía ni qué pensar, lo único que sabía era que mi alma sangraba porque la persona que más quería me estaba siendo arrebatada para siempre.

Ahora yo estaba cantando a más no poder una canción que me hacía "sacar" aquello que traía adentro, pero no sentía desahogo total porque los golpes en mi puerta y peticiones de Andy y Lau para que les abriera me interrumpían. . . .

-Lilibeth, por favor abre la puerta, sé lo que debes estas sintiendo, es por eso que quiero hablar contigo – me pedía Andy mientras tocaba mi puerta con una insistencia que ya me estaba hartando

-Lily, amiga, abre, queremos estar contigo ahora más nunca – dijo Lau quien sonaba preocupada por mí

-Ya les dije que no les voy a abrir, váyanse – contesté llorando

-Por favor abre – ellas insistían

-¿Qué quieren? – dije enojada mientras les abría la puerta

-Estar contigo, desahógate en nuestra compañía, para eso son las amigas, ¿no crees? – Andy me abrazó enseguida

-Sí – me alejé de ella – pero quiero estar sola, parece que no me conocen, ya saben que hay momentos en los que me gusta estar conmigo misma

Pero nos duele verte así, llorando tanto, déjanos estar contigo – los ojos de Lau también se humedecieron

-No – dije un poco más calmada – aprecio que se preocupen por mi, pero en verdad NECESITO estar sola, me enojaré con ustedes si no me dejan en paz

-Ok – dijo Lau resignada – pero piénsalo, ¿estás segura?

-Sí – dije tajante

-¿En verdad? – preguntó Andy

-Sí – me estaban haciendo enojar, la insistencia me choca – ahora por favor déjenme SOLA

-Ok , pero si nos necesitas, dinos, estaremos en el depa de Andy – dijo Lau

-Ok – cerré mi puerta y continué cantando.

¿Qué me estaba pasando?, ¿Dónde quedó la Lilibeth positiva y alegre?. . . murió, sí, creo que murió, o más bien la mataron, la mató el amor; sino fuera por ese amor que me invadía yo no estaría sufriendo de esa manera.

De pronto todas las escenas que había vivido en la casa de los chicos de 30 seconds to mars hace algunas horas, invadían mi cabeza.

Recuerdo a Scarlett dando la noticia d su compromiso y nuestras caras de "¿what?" , pero después las felicitaciones, sí, felicitaciones; luego de que ella mostro su anillo, uno por uno nos levantamos de nuestro asiento para felicitarla a ella y a Jared, eso fue totalmente doloroso. . . nos quedamos hablando sobre el tema y después Andy, Lau y yo nos fuimos; en el camino yo no dije ni media palabra y apenas y llegamos al edificio, corrí a mi departamento para ponerme a llorar.

Mis recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de mi celular que anunciaba una llamada de Leo.

-Hola linda – saludó él muy amable

-Hola – dije llorando aún – oye, no quiero ser grosera pero ahora necesito estar sola

-¿Por qué?, ¿Qué te pasó? – se oía preocupado

-Luego te cuento – mentí

-Voy para allá – dijo rápido

-No, no vengas, nos vemos luego, adiós – colgué

Sabía que Leo vendría al oírme así de triste así es que debía pensar donde ir huyendo de él.

Sofía era una compañera de la universidad. No era muy mi amiga, pero le hablaba bien, ella tenía la "famita" de ser algo ebria y como yo ya me había hartado de estar cantando, pensé en desahogarme en el alcohol.

Le había dicho a Andy, a Lau y a Leo que me dejaran sola para pensar, pero razoné y me dí cuenta de que lo que en realidad quería era no tener frente a mí a nadie que me recordara o tuviera algo que ver con Jared, y Sofía era una buena opción, así es que la llamé.

-¿bueno? – contestó ella su teléfono

-Hola Sofi, soy Lilibeth

-Wow, que milagro, dime- sonaba feliz

-Te hablaba para preguntarte si te gustaría salir a un bar a tomar

-Claro, ya sabes que sí

-Ok, ¿entonces nos vemos en el bar donde fue el cumpleaños de Amelia (otra compañera)?

-Ok, en 15 minutos estoy allá – colgamos

Vaya, sí que le gustaba la fiesta. Con ella bebería hasta acabar en el piso. Sé que estaba mal, pero si hubiera ido con Andy o Lau no me permitirían ponerme tremenda borrachera, y Sofi. . . . esa no tenía límites.

Estuve con Sofía en el bar bebiendo como nunca.

-¿Se podría saber que celebramos? – preguntó ella mientras devoraba su tequila doble en un solo trago

-¿Celebrar?, nada, más bien olvidar -dije dolida

-¿olvidar qué?

-A un hombre

-¿a Leo?, no sabía que habían terminado

-No, Leo todavía es mi novio

-¿Entonces? – se confundió

-A otro hombre que no quiero ni mencionar – el alcohol me estaba haciendo decir cosas que no diría en mi juicio

-Ok, ok

-Pero ni una palabra de esto a Leo, ¿ok? –la apunté con el dedo

-Para nada, tranquila, mi boca tiene candado – dijo simulando amarrar sus labios

-Ok – seguimos bebiendo mientras hablábamos de otros temas que no fueran de amor

Ya teníamos un buen rato bebiendo y yo estaba cada vez más perdida; de pronto dos chicos se nos acercaron con el fin de coquetear.

-Hola chicas, ¿vienen solas? – dijo uno de ellos

-Sí, solitas, ¿y tu nene? – contestó Sofi, valla que esa mujer había perdido la cordura

-Yo vengo con mi amigo, y andábamos en busca de dos chicas guapas, nuestra búsqueda terminó al verlas

-Pero vamos, tomen asiento – Sofi acercó 2 sillas para que ellos se sentaran con nosotras

-Gracias linda-ellos se sentaron

-¿Cómo te llamas? – me preguntó el otro chico

-Lilibeth – contesté cortante

-Mucho gusto, yo me llamo Damián – quiso poner su brazo sobre mi hombro pero yo me levanté de mi asiento

-Ya me voy Sofi – ya no quería estar ahí

-¿Pero por qué? – ella ya se estaba besando con el otro chico

-Porque sí, nos vemos, adiós – salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude

Busqué en la bolsa de mis jeans mi celular para llamar a un taxi, pero lo había olvidado en mi departamento, al igual que mis llaves, ¿ahora a dónde iría?.

La calle estaba muy solitaria y ya eran cerca de la 1:00 am. Como no tenía de otra, empecé a caminar como pude, ya que estaba muy mareada por tanto alcohol en mi cuerpo.

-¿Te acompaño preciosa? – se oyó una voz

Con algo de miedo giré para ver quién había dicho eso. Era un hombre que estaba a unos cuántos metros de mí, me asustó, por lo que aceleré la velocidad de mis pasos pero el hombre me seguía. Pronto ya iba corriendo para no ser alcanzada pero tropecé y caí al suelo, estaba alterada al pensar que aquél hombre me hiciera algo, pero para mi suerte él ya no estaba.

Me levanté y seguí caminando.

De pronto un auto se detuvo a mi lado.

-¿Lilibeth? – me preguntó el hombre que se bajó del auto

-Sí – lo miré y era Tomo - ¿Qué haces aquí a éstas horas?

-Creo que esa pregunta me corresponde hacerla a mí, pero fui a la farmacia a comprar un medicamento – me miraba extrañado al verme en esas condiciones - ¿de dónde vienes?

-De un bar

-¿Fuiste sola?

-No, con una amiga

-¿Y dónde está ella?

-Se quedó

-Estas muy ebria, sube – dijo abriendo la puerta de su auto – te llevaré a tu departamento

-Solo que hay un detalle

-¿Cuál?

-Olvidé mis llaves

-Entonces vendrás conmigo a la casa y de ahí les aviso a Andy o a Lau para que no se preocupen

-No, no le digas a nadie

-¿Por qué?

-Ellas no saben que fui a tomar, les dije que me dejaran sola y fui con otra amiga, se enojarán si se enteran

-Ok, de todos modos vienes conmigo – me ayudó a subir al auto

-Otro favor Tomo – dije mientras él conducía

-Claro, dime

-Tampoco quiero que se enteren ni Shannon, ni Scarlett, ni mucho menos Jared

-Ok, no se enterarán

Cuando llegamos a su casa nos adentramos rápidamente para que nadie nos viera. Me llevó a la recámara de visitas y yo le agradecí por su gran ayuda.

-Mil gracias Tomo – dije

-De nada, no te hubiera dejado ahí ni por nada – me sonrió – oye. . . y ¿Por qué fuiste a tomar con otra amiga y no con Andy y Lau?

-La verdad es que tomé para olvidar lo del compromiso de Jared, y Andy y Lau no me hubieran permitido emborracharme de la manera en que lo hice

-Y las entiendo, mírate, estás muy mal – dijo preocupado

-No te preocupes, creo que sólo necesito dormir

-ok, entonces me voy, pero si necesitas algo toca mi puerta, es la segunda de ésta hacia la derecha

-Ok, y gracias de nuevo

-Descansa – se fue

Me quedé ahí y dormí casi al instante, pero me desperté dos veces a devolver el estómago; valla que bebí mucho, tanto que juré no volverlo hacer de aquella manera.

Fin de cap. 24

**No quiero ke Jared se case!**

**Dios!, Como me hace sufrir ese hombre!**

**Espero sus comentarios**

**=D**


	25. Por despecho

_**Capítulo 25: *Por despecho***_

Apenas y abrí los ojos, pude sentir que mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar, era un dolor muy intenso. Sin duda era la peor resaca que había vivido.

Miré a mi alrededor y me asusté al no reconocer el lugar donde me encontraba, era una habitación amplia y muy linda, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado ahí.

Hice memoria y por fin logré recordar dónde me encontraba, así como también recordé que Tomo me había salvado de quedarme en la calle ese día tan triste.

Me exalté al imaginar la hora que seria, pero miré el reloj que estaba en el buro junto a la cama y me tranquilizó aquél número: 10 am.

No era muy tarde, pero tampoco muy temprano, así es que con todo y dolor de cabeza me dirigí al baño que se encontraba en esa misma habitación para lavar mi rostro e irme de ahí lo antes posible, no quería que nadie notara mi presencia.

Iba saliendo de aquella habitación con el propósito de irme de esa casa, pero no podía hacerlo sin antes agradecerle a Tomo el amable gesto que había tenido conmigo la noche anterior.

Toqué varias veces la puerta que me había dicho era su habitación y luego ésta fue abierta. . . .

-¿Jared? – oh por Dios!, toqué la puerta equivocada

Aquella habitación no era de Tomo, sino de Jared. . . .

Y ahí estaba él, el hombre al que amaba, se veía muy lindo con su cabello desalineado, su pantalón de pijama azul y su abdomen desnudo. No pude evitar dirigir mis ojos hacia aquél escultural cuerpo; pero valla panorama el de atrás: Scarlett aún durmiendo en su cama. . . . era de esperarse, ni modo que durmieran separados, si así lo fuera, ese bebé jamás se hubiera "creado".

-Mmm. . . ¿hola? – dijo confundido mientras frotaba sus preciosos ojos con sus manos, algo común cuando despiertas

-Que vergüenza, disculpa – empecé a caminar en dirección opuesta, pero apenas y di unos pasos, él me detuvo

-Espera, espera, ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó riendo

-Aquí dormí. . . . oye, ¿Dónde es la habitación de Tomo? – cambié rápido de tema

-¿Dormiste con Tomo? – en su rostro se dibujó una expresión de asombro

-Nooo, como crees eso!

-¿Entonces? – se calmó

En eso Tomo salió de su habitación y se aproximó a donde Jared y yo estábamos.

-¿Dormiste bien? – me preguntó amable Tomo

-Sí, gracias – le sonreí

-Me están asustando – Jared no entendía nada - ¿Qué me perdí?

-Es que ayer ya muy noche yo salí a comprar un medicamento – explicó Tomo – y vi a Lilibeth sola en la calle, ella iba muy e. . .

-Yo había olvidado mis llaves – interrumpí a Tomo antes de que dijera que iba ebria – así es que me propuso quedarme aquí, en la habitación de visitas y eso es todo

-Yo ya estaba pensando mal – Jared le lanzó a Tomo una mirada de "cuidadito con ella"

-No, para nada – contesté rápido – bueno, yo ya me iba, muchas gracias

-Quédate a desayunar – propuso Jared

-No gracias, mejor me voy

-Anda, quédate – insistió Tomo

-En serio no, pero muchas gracias, tengo que irme, adiós

-Vamos, yo te llevo – dijo Jared

-No, como crees – me puse roja – me voy sola

-No, sola no, le diré entonces al chofer que te lleve – no me quedó de otra que aceptar, jajá

Al llegar a mi edificio lo primero que hice fue dirigirme a la oficina del encargado de todos los departamentos para explicarle que olvidé mis llaves dentro de mi departamento y pedirle de favor que me prestara un duplicado para abrir, sacar mi llave y devolverle la que él me prestara.

Eso hice y después volví a mi departamento.

Entré y lo primero que hice fue recostarme en mi sillón, a pesar de que sí había descansado la noche anterior me sentía triste.

En eso tocan mi puerta.

-¿Estás bien amor? – preguntó Leo cuando abrí

-Sí – dije cortante

-¿Por qué estabas llorando ayer? – se veía preocupado

-Por cosas tontas

-Pero, ¿Qué cosas?

-Nada, solo me entró sentimentalismo

-Anda, dime, me preocupaste cuando te llame – besó mi frente

-En serio, solo fue sentimentalismo

-Ok, tendré que creerte, oye, ¿ya desayunaste?

-No- mi estómago aún estaba revuelto

-Yo tampoco, ¿quieres salir a almorzar conmigo? – me sonrió

-Ok, pero antes quiero bañarme, ¿me esperas?

-Claro amor – me duché mientras Leo me esperaba en la sala

-Lista – dije al salir de mi recámara

-Te ves muy bonita

-Gracias

-Oye, ¿A dónde fuiste ayer en la noche?, es que vine a buscarte y no estabas – demonios!, ¿Qué le iba a decir?

-Este. . . es que. . . salí con Sofía – mi voz se oía insegura

-¿Con Sofía?, que raro, ¿Por qué no invitaste a Andy y a Lau?

-Mmm, no quisieron ir – mentí

-Les pregunté dónde estabas y ellas no sabían – respondió dudando de mí

-Huy, pareces mi papá – dije riendo

-Es que me preocupé por ti, ya era muy noche, ¿Por qué no me dices la verdad amor?

-Es que quería cambiar de ambiente y por eso sólo salí con Sofía

-Ah ok, y supongo que olvidaste tu celular

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque te estuve llamando – así o más encimoso!

-Ok, ok, pero ya vámonos, ¿si? – lo besé

-está bien

Estábamos almorzando en la cafetería donde yo acostumbraba ir con Memo, cuando mi celular sonó, era Andy.

-Hola Andy – contesté

-Amiga, me tenías preocupada

-¿Y eso por qué?, como si fuera una niñita - reí

-¿en dónde estabas anoche?

-Salí con Sofía

-¿Por qué no nos avisaste a mí y a Lau?

-Sí, ¿Por qué? – se oyó la voz de Lau, supongo que Andy tenía el altavoz

-No estaba bien, pero. . .bueno ya, cambien de tema

-Ok, ¿en dónde estás ahora?

-Desayunando con Leo – le mandé un beso con la mano a mi novio a lo que él respondió con una sonrisa

-Ahhh bueno, entonces, no interrumpimos más, bye – colgaron

Estuve todo el día con Leo, la pasamos realmente bien, hasta dejé de pensar en Jared durante ese tiempo. Ya eran las 8 pm y estaba en mi departamento con Leo cuando a él se le ocurrió hacerme una pregunta que me volvió a poner triste.

-¿y dónde estuviste ayer en la tarde amor? – preguntó

-Fui a la casa de los chicos 30stm con Andy y Lau – contesté cabizbaja

-¿te pasa algo? – me notó rara

-No, nada – comencé a besarlo desesperadamente – solo que quiero estar contigo

-¿Qué? – preguntó él agitado

-Sí, eso, quiero estar contigo

-Te refieres a que quieres. . . . tu sabes – se emocionó al preguntarme eso

-Sí Leo, quiero hacerlo contigo

-Te amo- me besó

Nos dirigimos a mi habitación y seguimos con la sesión de besos que poco a poco fueron subiendo de intensidad.

Él me acariciaba la espalda mientras yo le quitaba la playera, después de unos minutos ya sólo estábamos en ropa interior. Me acorraló entre la pared y sus brazos para seguir tocándome con pasión, lo cual reconozco que se sentía muy bien; yo tocaba su abdomen y él mis senos, después dejó de acariciarme para desabrocharme el brasier y dejarme completamente desnuda, yo hice lo mismo quitando su bóxer.

Cuando ya no pudimos resistir más, nos recostamos en la cama y él me hizo suya.

Fin de cap. 25

**Espero sus comentarios!**

**=D**


	26. Extraño amanecer

_**Capítulo 26: *Extraño amanecer***_

Sentí unos rayos de luz en mi rostro, lo que hizo que me despertara y me diera cuenta de lo que había hecho la noche anterior.

Estiré mis brazos como acostumbraba hacerlo todas las mañanas, pero esta vez fue diferente. . . . sin querer le di un leve golpecito a Leo, él no despertó y yo me quedé mirándolo.

No podía creer que lo había hecho con él, no era la primera vez que tenía sexo, pero si la primera que era con Leo, a pesar de eso me sentía extraña y ¿arrepentida?, tal vez un poco, porque a pesar de que se puede decir que no era nada malo ya que él era mi novio, yo amaba a Jared.

Mis recuerdos de la noche anterior fueron interrumpidos por otro pensamiento: Jared.

Dejé de mirar a Leo, no quería despertarlo de aquel sueño tan profundo que parecía disfrutar, así es que me acomodé en la cama de modo que le di la espalda y mis ojos se clavaron en aquél poster de 30 seconds to mars que estaba pegado en la pared, en específico en él, aquél hombre de los hermosos ojos azules, ¿Por qué tenía que estar en mi cabeza todo el tiempo?

De pronto Andy me gritó desde afuera de mi departamento.

-Lilibeth, ¿ya estas lista?, ya es hora de irnos a la universidad – preguntó gritando

-¿Qué? – había olvidado que era lunes

-Hey Lilibeth, date prisa – me puse una bata de baño y fui a abrirle

-Hay amiga, se me hizo tarde, ustedes váyanse, yo luego llego – le dije

-Te esperamos, solo no tardes

-No, mejor váyanse, se les va a hacer tarde por mi culpa

-Ok, bueno, haya te vemos-se fue

Que estúpida soy!, yo pensando en Jared mientras se me hacía tarde para clases.

Corrí a mi habitación para despertar a Leo, no quería ser muy brusca así que le di un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Te amo – dijo al despertar y al mismo tiempo me jaló para que cayera a la cama y me besara

-Espera Leo, se nos hace tarde para clases – me aparté de él

-Es cierto

-Me voy a bañar – dije

-¿y si nos bañamos juntos para ahorrar tiempo? – lanzó una mirada coqueta

-Jaja, no lo creo, no tardo – entré al baño

Cuando terminé de bañarme, Leo entró al baño y se duchó también, mientras yo me arreglaba.

-Oye, pero yo no tengo ropa limpia aquí – recordó él al salir de ducharse

-Es cierto, ¿y ahora?, si quieres te presto algo – reí

-Si por favor, estaría bien algún vestido rosa – bromeó

-Deja y busco – le seguí el juego

-Ya, en serio, ¿me acompañas a mi casa por mi ropa?, por ahora me pondré la misma

-Ok, pero hay que apurarnos

A pesar de todo no nos tardamos tanto en llegar a la universidad.

Llegamos casi corriendo al salón de clases entre risas y tropiezos.

Leo tocó la puerta ya que esta estaba cerrada, seguramente el profesor estaba dentro.

-Son las 8:15 am jóvenes – nos dijo el profesor al abrir

-Si profe, disculpe, ¿aún podemos pasar?

-Está bien, pero que sea la última vez que llegan tarde a mi clase

Ambos nos adentramos al salón y tomamos asiento.

Todos se nos quedaban viendo, en especial Andy y Lau que no paraban de reír.

Saliendo de clases mis amigas empezaron a hacer preguntas sospechando lo de mi "noche de despecho".

-¿Por qué llegaste con Leo? – preguntó Andy en tono insinuador

-Mmm, porque sí, ¿no puedo llegar con mi novio? – reí evadiendo la pregunta

-Claro que sí, es solo que es un poco extraño que a los dos se les hiciera tarde – dijo Lau

-Yo no le veo nada de extraño, jeje – me empezaba a sonrojar

-Ya dinos la verdad amiga – Andy parecía saber lo que pasó, pero la muy cruel quería oírlo de mi boca

-Está bien, ya, les diré, lo hice con Leo anoche, por eso se nos hizo tarde, ¿satisfechas? – confesé

-Creo que aquí la más satisfecha de las tres eres tú amiga – dijo Lau riendo

Ya en la tarde yo estaba en mi departamento y llegó una visita inesperada.

-Hola Lilibeth – saludó amable Scarlett

-Hola Scarlett – fingí una sonrisa – pasa

-Gracias – entramos – vine a pedirte un favor

-Dime – oh no!

-Es que yo no tengo amigas aquí y me siento un poco apurada con los preparativos de la boda ya que quiero que sea antes de que nazca mi hijo y pues quería saber si tu. . . . – calló

-¿quieres que te ayude? – no por favor, todo menos eso!

-Sí, eres amiga de los chicos y pues no he convivido mucho contigo pero me agradas y te considero una persona de confianza, ¿podrías? – puso cara de ilusión

-Ok – respondí

-Muchas gracias

-De nada, y . . . . ¿Cómo te ayudaré?

-Bueno, ayudarme con los preparativos no, porque ya contraté a una persona para eso, de hecho quería que me acompañaras a ver a un diseñador inglés que por ahora está en la ciudad, y él hará mi vestido – contó emocionada

-Ok, ¿Cuándo iremos?

-Mañana – sonrió- ¿si puedes en la tarde?

-Si

-Ok, entonces mañana vengo por ti y de aquí nos vamos, ¿ok?

-Claro

-Por ahora tengo que irme, me reuniré con la organizadora de eventos, acaba de llegar

-Oye, ¿Dónde será la boda? – pregunté

-En Florida, pero tienes que ir, y claro, también tu novio

-Ok

-Ahora si ya me voy, chao

-Adiós – se fue

Acababa de aceptar tener mucho más sufrimiento en mi vida al planear acompañar a Scarlett a ver a aquél diseñador de vestidos para novia.

Mientras me lamentaba por amar tanto a un hombre que se iba a casar, alguien tocaba mi puerta.

Abrí sin peguntar quien era porque pensé que sería Scarlett ya que se había ido hace solo un par de minutos atrás; y oh sorpresa, no era ella. . .

-No puedo estar ni un minuto más sin ti – dijo Jared mientras se acercaba con intención de besarme

-¿Qué estás diciendo? – pregunté anonadada

-Eso, que ya no puedo estar sin ti, te necesito, te amo

Jared entró a mi departamento y cerró la puerta. Me tomó por la cintura y sus labios de unieron a los míos.

Después su boca comenzó a bajar y me besó el cuello; sin darme cuenta mis manos lo hicieron desprenderse de su camisa y comenzaba a acariciar su bien trabajado cuerpo. Nuestras respiraciones se agitaban cada vez más y los deseos de estar juntos aumentaban.

Sabíamos que hacíamos mal, pero nos era imposible detenernos.

Fin de cap. 26

**Sé que tardé un poco(¿un poco?, ja) en subir cap.**

**Lo que pasa es que estaba en exámenes y me la**

**pasaba estudiando como ratón de biblioteca, pero**

**por fin ya acabó mi año escolar. . .**

**Bueno, creo que nuca les había agradecido por sus**

**comentarios, en verdad gracias, me halaga que**

**se tomen el tiempo de leer esta historia que surgió un día sin **

**siquiera tenerlo planeado, sé que mi fic no es la gran cosa y por eso**

**quiero que se tomen la libertad de opinar lo que quieran, si un día no les gusta el capitulo, están en todo su derecho**

**de decirlo en la review, creo que se aprende**

**de las criticas constructivas. =) **

**bueno, eso es lo que keria decir, jeje, mil gracias**

**=D**


	27. Verdad

_**Capitulo 27: *Verdad***_

Se sentía tan bien volver a probar aquellos labios, que olvidaba el mal que provocaba estar con Jared.

Un amor como el que había surgido entre nosotros no podía ser reprimido por más obstáculos que se presentaran; pero debíamos parar, dejar de pensar solo en nosotros y procurar a las personas que nos querían: Leo y Scarlett.

-Espera – me alejé de él, fue realmente difícil dejar de besarlo

-¿Por qué? – preguntó un poco agitado

-No debemos seguir así, besándonos, no es correcto

-Lo que no es correcto es reprimir lo que sentimos y ambos sabemos que nos amamos

-Pues yo no noté mucho tu amor cuando te comprometiste con Scarlett

-Sólo lo hice porque ella no dejaba de insinuarme que se quería casar conmigo

-Ahhh y tú dándole gusto y entregándole anillo, ¿no? – dije en tono irónico

-Cometí un error y lo sé, pero me arrepiento, no la amo a ella, te amo a ti

-Entiéndelo Jared, debes de estar con ella, es la futura madre de tu hijo y también será tu esposa

-Tienes razón –quedó pensativo – disculpa por venir, no debí hacerlo

-No te preocupes, es solo que me lastima que me trates así – mis ojos se humedecieron

-¿Así como?, yo nunca te trataría mal, ni te haría daño – preguntó preocupado

-Te vas con ella, después vienes y me buscas, luego te vuelves a ir y así sucesivamente, ¿soy un juego para ti?, ¿soy tu juguete acaso? – una lágrima brotó de mis ojos

-Claro que no, tu no eres ningún juego, te amo, pero he adquirido una responsabilidad que no me esperaba y eso me compromete con Scarlett, estoy entre el amor y mi compromiso, es por eso que voy y vengo, sé que no es justificación de mi comportamiento pero esto es difícil y nuevo para mí

-Ok, entiendo, pero entonces te pido un favor. . . debemos dejar de hacer esto, debemos de darnos un adiós definitivo

-¿A qué te refieres con "adiós definitivo"? – sus ojos brillaban por las lagrimas que estaban a punto de salir

-A que ya no debemos vernos

-Entonces . . . . . . . ¿seremos amigos?

-No, no me entendiste, ya no debemos de vernos. . . . . . nunca

-¿Qué?, ¿Nunca? – se alarmó ante aquellas palabras que yo le dije – no, yo no podré dejar de verte

-Ya nos dimos cuenta que no podemos estar cerca sólo como "amigos", siempre caemos, lo mejor es ya no vernos

-No por favor, no podré estar así, seamos amigos, ¿si? – tomó mi mano

-No lo sé Jared – quedé pensativa – creo que. . . . hay que distanciarnos por algún tiempo y después de ese tiempo volvamos a intentar ser solo amigos, y si no podemos ser solo eso. . . nos dejaremos de ver, ¿si?

-Es que . . . . . yo. . .

-Piensa en tu compromiso-tenía unas ganas inmensas de llorar, pero me resistí

Él se quedó callado durante varios minutos, pensando cabizbajo y después hablo:

-Ok, está bien, nos distanciaremos un tiempo

-Es lo mejor – dije cabizbaja

-Entonces. . . me voy

-Ok

-Adiós

Tal vez era muy drástica la decisión que tomamos Jared y yo, pero al parecer era la única forma de no dañar a Leo y a Scarlett.

Sería realmente difícil estar sin Jared, ahora estaba mucho más enamorada que antes, por lo que sufriría más, sólo esperaba que el tiempo fuese nuestro aliado en eso de olvidarnos y que el día que nos volviéramos a reencontrar pudiéramos vernos solo con un recuerdo de algo muy lindo.

Al día siguiente debía acompañar a Scarlett a ver a su diseñador; como no quería ser incumplida con ella estaba dispuesta a ir para ver vestidos, pero no asistiría a su boda, sería como asistir a mi lecho de muerte, alguna excusa se me ocurriría para justificar mi ausencia a dicho evento.

-Estoy muy emocionada – me dijo Scarlett cuando su chofer nos llevaba al estudio del diseñador

-Me imagino – fingí una sonrisa

-Esto que me está pasando es maravilloso – lucía realmente feliz

-Qué bueno que estés tan contenta con todo esto – yo moría por dentro

-¿Y cómo no estarlo?, me caso con el hombre al que amo y estoy esperando un hijo de él - ¿acaso no se daba cuenta de que yo lo amaba también?, ¿Por qué decía todas esas cosas?. . . me estaba lastimando

-Mmm, si – no sabía que más decir

-¿Y qué me cuentas tú? – preguntó amable

-¿Cómo de qué? , jeje – reí nerviosa

-¿Cómo van las cosas con tu novio?

-Bien, es muy lindo conmigo – le sonreí

-¿Han pensado en casarse? – o.O what the fuck?

-No, no aún

-¿Por qué no?, hacen muy linda pareja

-Gracias, pero es que no llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, creo que el matrimonio es algo muy formal y es de pensarse, a nosotros todavía nos falta más tiempo para tomar esa decisión

-En eso tienes razón

-Llegamos – avisó el chofer

-Ok, espéranos aquí, tal vez tardemos- le dijo Scarlett

Bajamos del auto y nos adentramos al estudio.

Scarlett me presentó al diseñador y éste le mostró unos catálogos de sus diseños.

-¿te gusta alguno de esos vestidos? – le preguntó el diseñador a ella

-Me gustan todos, pero estaba buscando otro estilo de vestido

-¿Cómo que estilo? – ella le explicó y él tomó nota – ok, por ahora, ¿no quieres ver algunos de mis nuevos diseños?, aún no los incluyo en mis catálogos, tal vez uno te convenza

-Me encantaría – contestó ella

-Vengan – él nos dirigió a otra habitación y nos mostró aquellos vestidos

-Están divinos, ¿Cuál te gusta a ti? – me preguntó Scarlett

-Todos están muy lindos – lo pensé – pero me llama la atención ese – señalé uno hermoso

-¿Puedo probarme ese? – le preguntó ella al diseñador

-Claro – contestó él

Scarlett entró a un pequeño cuarto para probarse el vestido que yo le sugerí. Yo me quedé esperándola junto con el diseñador, pero de pronto oímos un grito.

-Scarlett, ¿estás bien?¿qué pasa? – le pregunté preocupada esperando a que saliera

-No, no estoy bien – contestó al abrir la puerta

Fue sorprendente ver como escurría sangre de entre sus piernas, me espanté mucho al verla tan pálida por aquel suceso.

-Rápido, vamos con el chofer para que nos lleve al hospital – dije ayudándola a caminar

-Oh por Dios!, estoy abortando, no!, mi bebé no – lloraba mientras tocaba su vientre y caminaba a la salida con ayuda del diseñador y la mía

-No, tranquila, no perderás a tu bebé – traté de quitar aquel pesimismo que la invadió de repente

Rápidamente llegamos al hospital y la pasaron a urgencias. Mientras ella era atendida por los médicos llamé a Jared para avisarle, debía estar presente.

-¿Lilibeth? – contestó extrañado de mi llamada, ya que habíamos decidido alejarnos

-Jared, es urgente que vengas al hospital donde tuviste la cita con Scarlett

-¿Por qué?, ¿Qué pasó? – se oía preocupado

-Scarlett tiene una hemorragia, ya la están atendiendo

-¿Qué?, no puede ser, voy para allá –colgó

Pasaron pocos minutos y llegó Jared junto con Shannon, Andy, Tomo y Lau.

-¿Dónde está Scarlett? – preguntó Jared

-Está en urgencias, no ha venido nadie a avisar como está – contesté

-Pero, ¿Cómo pasó todo?, ¿Dónde estaban?

-Estábamos con el diseñador de su vestido de novia viendo algunos modelos, ella entró a probarse un vestido y de pronto sangró – expliqué brevemente

-¿Familiares de Scarlett Johansson? - preguntó el doctor que salió de la habitación donde la atendían

-Yo soy su prometido – dijo rápido Jared - ¿Cómo esta ella?, ¿Cómo está el bebé?

-Desafortunadamente sufrió un aborto espontáneo, tendremos que realizar un legrado para "limpiar" su matriz, ella ya firmó el permiso, lo siento – informó el doctor

-No puede ser, mi bebé – Jared comenzó a llorar silenciosamente

-en un momento les informaremos como va su recuperación, con permiso – el doctor se fué

Todos consolamos a Jared y él se tranquilizó un poco.

Después de una hora el doctor salió nuevamente y nos dijo que ella ya estaba bien a pesar de que había perdido a su bebé, pero que estaba durmiendo y que cuando despertara podríamos verla.

A eso de las 10 de la noche una enfermera nos dijo que Scarlett pedía que pasáramos a verla Jared y yo; esa petición me desorientó un poco. . . Jared y yo nos quedamos viendo y luego entramos a la habitación donde ella se encontraba.

-Quiero decirles algo – dijo Scarlett al instante en que entramos

-Mejor descansa – Jared se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano

-No, primero quiero darte esto – Scarlett le entregó a Jared el anillo de compromiso que él le había dado tiempo atrás

-¿Por qué me lo regresas?, es tuyo ahora

-Estoy rompiendo nuestro compromiso. . . . . nuestra boda se cancela y nuestra relación se termina

-No digas eso, estás hablando sin pensar – él no entendía porque ella se comportaba así, yo sólo callaba

-No soy tonta, me doy cuenta que ustedes se aman, mi hijo sólo era una atadura. . . – Scarlett comenzó a llorar – él ya no está y ahora nada nos une Jared

-¿Qué estás diciendo? – Jared no lo podía creer, lucía triste y confundido

-Yo te amo Jared, como no tienes idea, y te estaba amarrando a mí a la fuerza por ese bebé, te amo tanto que te dejo en libertad para que seas realmente feliz con Lilibeth, sé que la amas y ella también a ti, por eso quiero que sean felices juntos

-Nuestro hijo no era una atadura Scarlett

-Es que. . . ya no puedo más con este secreto. . . lo que pasa es que – Scarlett lloraba con más desesperación – ese bebé no era tuyo Jared!

Fin de cap. 27

**Alaniss, adivinaste desde un principio, jeje. . . **

**Pues bueno, este capítulo lo escribí hace más de un mes y medio **

**Pero hasta ahora se sabe la verdad o.O**

**Espero sus comentarios**

**=D**


	28. Libre

_**Capítulo 28: *Libre***_

Después de esa confesión lo único que se escuchaba ahí era el llanto de Scarlett.

Yo me sentía inmensamente incómoda, pero quien de seguro se sentía peor, era Jared: creer que iba a ser padre y que cuando su hijo muere le digan que era de otro hombre es algo muy fuerte.

Su expresión era una combinación de enojo y sorpresa, y era obvio, no era justo lo que ella le había hecho.

-¿Cómo que no era mi hijo? – preguntó Jared mirándola con los ojos más grandes de lo normal

-No Jared, no era tuyo – ella seguía llorando – desde hace tiempo que te sentía muy distante, empezaba a sospechar que en cualquier momento me ibas a dejar; pensé que un hijo era una buena excusa para retenerte a mi lado, así es que me embaracé de otro hombre. . . discúlpame, sé que hice muy mal y me siento horrible

-¿Por qué Scarlett?, ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? – ahora él se veía un poco molesto – no puedo creer que fuera capaz de hacer estas cosas

-Sé que estuvo mal, pero lo hice por amor, te amo tanto que tuve que recurrir a esto para que te quedaras a mi lado, ahora sé que me equivoqué y espero que algún día me puedas disculpar

-Eso no es amor – él seguía sin creerlo

-Jared perdóname por favor, pero es que en verdad te amo, sé que fue una estupidez lo que hice

-No sé si pueda perdonarte ahora, necesito pensarlo, no es algo fácil de olvidar

El llanto de Scarlett cada vez era más intenso y desesperado.

-Tranquila, ya te dijo que lo pensará – traté de consolarla – por ahora debes descansar, tienes que recuperarte

-Tiene que salir de la habitación – dijo una enfermera que acababa de llegar – ella no debe estar así de alterada, déjenla descansar

-Ok – contesté

Jared y yo salimos en silencio de ahí, y nos dirigimos a las bancas donde estaban Shannon, Andy, Tomo y Lau.

-¿Cómo está ella bro? – le preguntó Shannon a Jared

-Bien – dijo Jared cortante y cabizbajo

-¿Qué tienen?, están muy raros, ¿les dijo algo malo el doctor? – Tomo notó nuestros rostros que aún demostraban sorpresa

-Estoy en shock, pero no por algo que nos haya dicho el doctor, si no por algo que nos dijo Scarlett

-¿Y qué les dijo? – preguntó Andy

-Nos dijo – Jared suspiró – que el hijo que esperaba no era mío

-¿Qué? – Shannon no lo podía creer

-Se embarazó de otro y me hizo creer que era el padre de ese niño para que no la dejara, ¿Pueden creerlo?

-Esa mujer está loca! – Lau se exaltó un poco

-Laura! – le dí un pequeño codazo – no digas eso

-Lo siento, es solo que. . . no es justo – se disculpó

-Descuida Lau, lo que hizo Scarlett no tiene justificación – Jared entendió aquella reacción de mi amiga

-¿Y qué le dijiste? – preguntó Tomo

-Pues que no sabía si perdonarla – contestó Jared

-No es bueno tener rencores hermano – dijo Shannon sentándose junto a él

-¿Crees que es muy fácil perdonar algo como esto?. . . te equivocas

-Lo sé, trato de entenderte y me siento mal porque te hayan hecho esto, ya que soy tu hermano, es sólo que te digo lo que pienso

Todos nos quedamos en silencio y Jared se veía muy pensativo.

Después de unas horas más Tomo nos llevó a Andy, a Lau y a mí a nuestro edificio, porque al otro día había escuela. Shannon se quedó acompañando a su hermano menor.

Al día siguiente en la escuela le platiqué a Memo lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

-No puedo creerlo – dijo él cuando le terminé de contar

-Yo tampoco, quedé en shock – dije

¿Entonces dijo que quería que tú y Jared fueran felices?

-Sí, eso dijo – quedé pensativa

-¿Y qué harás?

-La verdad es que si por mí fuera, correría a los brazos de Jared y dejaría a Leo pero. . . – callé

-¿Pero qué?

-No es correcto, sería muy injusto y egoísta de mi parte, no puedo dejar a Leo así nada más, él es muy atento conmigo, no merece que yo lo haga sufrir

-Estás en lo correcto pero, ¿no crees que también sufre al saber que estás con él pero que amas a Jared?

-Supongo, pero yo creo que prefiere eso a que me valla de su lado

-¿Por qué no le preguntas?

-Nooo, sería muy cruel, ¿te imaginas?, llegar y decirle: "¿Qué prefieres, que te deje para irme con Jared o que siga contigo a pesar de que lo amo?"

-¿Qué tanto platican? – llegó Leo de repente, Memo y yo callamos por completo – huy, disculpen, ya no interrumpo – bromeó

-No interrumpes Leo – lo abracé - ¿ya nos vamos?

-Ok, bye Memo – se despidió

-Bye – nos fuimos

Ya afuera de mi edificio Leo me propuso salir en la tarde.

-Mejor otro día, es que hoy iré al hospital

-¿Al hospital?, ¿Por qué? – se preocupó - ¿Te sientes mal?

-Es que. . . – le conté todo, excepto que el hijo de Scarlett no era de Jared

-Que mal, entonces, te acompaño – propuso

-Creo que es mejor que valla sola – lo besé en la frente para evitar que se exaltara

-Ok, entonces nos vemos mañana, bye – hizo una pausa- . . . te amo

-Bye – lo besé sin contestar su "te amo" y él se fue

En la tarde fui al hospital con Andy y Lau.

Llegamos y cada una de ellas se sentó con su respetivo novio, yo me senté junto a Jared, quien parecía muy cansado.

-Qué bueno que viniste – me dijo Jared

-Te vez cansado, ¿ya has dormido algo? – le pregunté evadiendo su comentario

-En la mañana me fui a bañar y dormí un par de horas, pero me regresé

-¿Cómo sigue ella?

-Mejor, el doctor dice que tal vez la den de alta hoy

-Eso es bueno – sonreí

-He estado pensado en que Scarlett se siga quedando en mi casa en lo que se recupera

-Me parece bien, necesita cuidados

-Aunque será algo incómodo sabiendo lo que me hizo

-Me imagino, pero tarde o temprano la tendrás que perdonar, te fue infiel pero tú. . .

-Lo sé, pero yo también contigo, aunque lo que ella hizo fue más grave. . . ¿sabes? –me miró fijo – no puedo dejar de pensar en nosotros

-¿Nosotros? – fingí no entender

-Lo que ella dijo sobre eso de "dejarnos ser felices", deberíamos intentarlo, ¿no crees?

-No – respondí cabizbaja

-¿Por qué no? – preguntó cariñoso

-Tengo novio, además Scarlett se está recuperando, sería apresurado

-Bueno, tal vez no ahora, pero. . . después de un tiempo

-No lo sé

-En serio te amo, ¿no me crees? – dijo con una expresión tan linda que casi me derrito

-Claro que te creo, solo que han pasado tantas cosas

-Quisiera ser más prudente, tener más control sobre mis sentimientos, pero no puedo – puso mi mano sobre su pecho – mi corazón se acelera demasiado cuando estoy contigo

-Yo también te amo – quité mi mano de su pecho

Nos quedamos mirando unos minutos sin decir nada, no necesitábamos utilizar palabras ya que nuestros ojos lo decían todo. Hubiera querido estar así por siglos pero de pronto. . .

-Claro!, él está aquí, por eso querías venir sin mí – dijo Leo en tono irónico y enojado al encontrarnos en esa situación.

Fin de cap. 28

**Espero sus comentarios!**

**=D**


	29. Infiel

_**Capítulo 29: *Infiel* **_

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté sorprendida

-Venía a acompañarte, peor veo que ya estas con mejor compañía – dijo enojado

-¿De qué hablas?, no entiendo tu enojo

-Por Dios, Lilibeth!, querías estar sola con Jared, es por eso que no querías que viniera

-Ya te dije más de una vez que Jared es sólo mi AMIGO! –recalqué

-Eso dices tú, pero quién sabe que opine él

-Tienes razón Leo – dijo Jared – yo no la veo sólo como a una amiga, sino como a algo más

-Tus palabras no me ayudan mucho que digamos – le dije a Jared con cara de "no digas nada"

-Eres un sin vergüenza, ¿Cómo te atreves a reconocerlo?, ni porque tu novia acaba de perder a tu hijo – Leo se veía muy enojado

-Pues por lo visto no te has enterado – Jared hizo una pausa – pero el hijo que Scarlett esperaba no era mío

-¿Qué? – Leo se sorprendió al escuchar eso

-Sí, como lo oyes, no era mi hijo. . .

-No lo sabía –Leo parecía incómodo y un poco apenado ahora - . . . ¿Cómo eres capaz de aceptar que no ves a Lilibeth sólo como a una amiga estando yo enfrente?

-Lo reconozco porque es verdad, yo la amo y no importa que tú, su novio, lo sepas, pero. . .

-Eres un. . . – interrumpió a Jared

-Antes de que empieces a hablar, sólo deja decirte algo, como lo dije antes: la amo, pero no te preocupes, ella estará contigo – quedé sin palaras al oír eso que Jared le decía a Leo

-¿En serio? – me preguntó Leo

-Sí – contesté cabizbaja, aunque siendo sincera no estaba segura de seguir con Leo

-Entonces, más te vale que te alejes de ella – advirtió mi novio a Jared

-Eso jamás, yo lucharé por ella – contestó

-Pero si acabas de decir que. . . –Leo se desorientó por aquellas palabras

-No confundas mis palabras, dije que Lilibeth seguirá contigo, bueno. . . eso si ella así lo quiere, pero yo no me daré por vencido en conquistarla

-Solo recuerda que ella es MÍA – Leo me abrazó bruscamente y comenzó a besar mi cuello con desesperación

-Suéltame Leo – traté de zafarme pero me tenía sujetada con mucha fuerza

-Te dijo que la sueltes – Jared forcejeó con Leo y me ayudó a zafarme – en tu vida la vuelvas a tratar así – amenazó él a Leonardo

-Vámonos – Leo me tomó del brazo

-No, yo no voy contigo – respondí furiosa

-Como quieras – Leo se fue sacando fuego del coraje y yo me quedé anonadada por todo lo que acababa de pasar

-Discúlpalo por venir y armar esta "escenita" de celos – le dije a Jared

-Tú no tienes que pedir disculpas por él – me dijo al mismo tiempo que me abrazaba. . .

Oh por Dios, Jared era tan lindo. . .

Su perfume invadió mis sentidos e hizo que mis vellos se erizaran.

Estaba realmente desconcertada por el comportamiento de Leo, él siempre había sido muy atento y cariñoso conmigo, era obvio que se encelara de Jared y no niego que yo le daba motivos para enojarse por eso pero, ¿armar ese alboroto?

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor era la excusa perfecta para terminar con él. . . ¡espera!, no, no podía ser tan obvia y poco considerada, ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

-Nosotros ya nos vamos – dijo Tomo, quien iba en compañía de Andy, Lau y Shannon; Jared y yo dejamos de abrazarnos

-¿Por qué tan pronto chicas? – les pregunté a mis amigas

-Es que no he terminado el proyecto para mañana – respondió Lau

-Yo tampoco – dijo Andy

-Ok, las vemos luego – contestó Jared

-Nosotros las acompañaremos – mencionó Shannon

-Ok bro – dijo Jared

-Bye

-Bye – se fueron

Jared y yo nos quedamos esperando noticias de Scarlett mientras conversábamos.

-Me encanta tu compañía, pero no quiero quitarte tu tiempo, ¿Tú ya terminaste ese proyecto?, supongo que es muy importante – me preguntó Jared preocupado

-No me quitas tiempo – contesté – y sí, yo ya lo había terminado desde ayer

-Te am. . . – no terminó de decir Jared porque vimos que se aproximaba Scarlett quién venia en una silla de ruedas, ya que aún estaba débil y Jennifer (una amiga de ella que vino al enterarse de lo ocurrido).

-Ya nos vamos – le dijo Jennifer a Jared – el doctor la acaba de dar de alta

-Eso es bueno – dijo él – quédense en mi casa, por lo menos en lo que se recupera Scarlett

-No – contestó Scarlett cabizbaja – Jennifer tiene un departamento cerca y nos quedaremos ahí en lo que mejoro, después regresaré a Los Ángeles

-Entonces tú y yo. . . –al parecer Jared quería dejar claro que sería de ellos de ahora en adelante

-Nosotros hemos terminado Jared – lo miró a los ojos – ahora puedes ser feliz con la mujer que en verdad amas

-Las llevo – dijo él

-No, pero gracias, mi chofer ya nos está esperando afuera – dijo Scarlett – bye

Jared y yo solo nos quedamos mirando como ellas se alejaban.

-No se qué decir – mencioné estúpidamente

-Salgamos – dijo él

-¿Salir?

-Sí, vallamos a algún lado, ¿qué dices?

-No creo que esté bien que salgamos ahora

-Ok, bueno. . . pero no nos quedaremos en el hospital, ¿o si? – sonrió

-No – sonreí también

Jared se puso unos lentes oscuros y un gorro para no ser reconocido, después salimos de ahí.

Comenzamos a caminar sin rumbo fijo mientras charlábamos.

-Te amo – dijo Jared de pronto

-¿Qué? – pregunté riendo ya que ese "te amo" no venía al caso con lo que estábamos platicando

-Quiero besarte, ¿puedo? - dijo él

-Estás loquito – reí aún más

-Sí, pero por ti. . . ¿dejarás a tu novio después de lo que pasó? – mi sonrisa se borró al oir aquellas palabras

-No lo sé – dije cabizbaja

-Entiendo – dijo serio

-¿Ese es Shannon? – pregunté mirando a lo lejos – pero. . . ella. . .

-Ella no es Andy – completó mi frase

Me aproximé hacia Shannon para comprobar que mis ojos no mentían y. . . what the fuck?, sí, era cierto: SHANNON ESTABA BESANDO A. . . ¿JAZMIN?, maldita zorra

-¿Qué demonios significa esto? – les pregunté cuando Jared y yo estábamos frente a ellos

Shannon y Jazmín se quedaron sin habla, pero sus expresiones era contrarias: él parecía sorprendido, arrepentido y apenado, pero ella. . . esa golfa sonrió burlonamente al verme tan enfadada.

Fin de cap. 29

**¡Shannon poniéndole los cuernos a Andy!**

**Espero sus comentarios. . . y en verdad, muchas gracias**

**por tomarse el tiempo para leer**

**=D**


	30. Arrepentidos

_**Capítulo 30: *Arrepentidos***_

-Jared, Lilibeth – fue lo que Shannon dijo sorprendido después de unos segundos de sólo mirarnos

-¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle esto a Andy? – yo estaba que sacaba fuego del coraje

-Soy un tonto, lo sé, y me arrepiento – Shannon se veía preocupado

-No parece – dije – Andy te ama Shannon, ¿Y tú le pagas de esta manera?

-En verdad que lo siento, no sé qué decir

-Y tú. . . estúpida, eres una cualquiera – le dije a Jazmín

-¿Yo una cualquiera?, ¿No te mordiste la lengua? – contestó ella

-No sé de qué hablas

-No te hagas la mosquita muerta, tú me robaste a Leo, te le enredaste, eres peor que yo!

-A ella no la vas a ofender, menos en mi presencia, ¿oíste? – le dijo Jared a Jazmín

-Era obvio que la defenderías Jared, con eso de que le pone los cuernos a Leo contigo – refutó la muy zorra

-Eso no es cierto, además, ahora no estamos hablando de mí, sino de ustedes – le dije a Shannon y a Jazmín

-Vete, ya no quiere verte nunca - le dijo Shannon a ella

-¿Ahora te vas a hacer el inocente? – respondió burlona

-Fui un idiota al serle infiel a Andy contigo, no sé cómo se me pudo ocurrir semejante cosa

-Sabes qué me quieres – Jazmín se acercó a él para tocarlo

-Vete- Shannon no dejó que le pusiera ni un dedo encima, ella se fue

-Llámame chismosa si quieres, pero yo le voy a decir a Andy sobre esto – le dí la espalda y empecé a caminar con paso acelerado

-Espera – Shannon me detuvo – Por favor no le digas

-¿Qué clase de amiga crees que soy?, le diré y no me convencerás de lo contrario

-Por favor, te juro por lo que quieras que nunca lo volveré a hacer

-Y dime. . . ¿Qué tan lejos llegaste con ella?, ¿Desde cuándo estás engañando a mi amiga? – pregunté furiosa

-Es la primera vez que salgo con ella, sólo nos besamos, lo juro

-No podré ver a Andy sin decirle esto

-Ok, Andy lo sabrá, pero por favor, deja que yo sea quien se lo diga – propuso Shannon

Quedé pensativa, no sabía si aceptar eso.

-Recuerda que Tomo "guardó nuestro secreto" – me susurró Jared al oído de modo que Shannon no escuchara

-Está bien. . . pero díselo lo antes posible, no podré verla a los ojos sin decirle lo que pasó

-Eso haré – dijo Shannon cabizbajo

Cuando llegué a mi departamento sentí una rabia inmensa al recordar lo que Shannon le había hecho a Andy. Nunca pasó por mi cabeza que él fuera capaz de hacerle eso a mi amiga. No podía evitar tanta impotencia dentro de mí. De pronto me invadieron unas ganas tremendas de ir con Andy y contarle todo lo que había visto hace algunos minutos, pero no, ya le había "prometido" a Shannon no decir nada al respecto.

Además, tal vez tenía razón: era más conveniente que se lo dijera él mismo. . . sólo esperaba que se lo dijera de una manera no tan dura, lo que yo menos quería era que ella saliera lastimada; es una gran persona y no se merece ese tipo de sufrimientos.

Obviamente Andy se pondría triste, se sentiría decepcionada al enterarse de esa traición, y para acabarla. . . con Jazmín, ¿Qué tenía esa tipa que los hombres caían a sus pies?, está bien, reconozco que es bonita, pero es una zorra de marca. En fin, al parecer a los hombres les gusta ese tipo de mujeres.

Lo importante es que ahí estaría yo, apoyando a mi amiga, ella podía llorar en mi hombro todo lo que quisiera mientras yo le daría consejos de como reponerse de esa decepción, valla!, si lo sabré yo, que ya he pasado por eso varias veces.

El toc toc de mi puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos y fui a abrir.

-Vengo a hablar contigo amor – dijo Leo quién estaba esperando a que lo dejara pasar

-No debiste reaccionar de esa manera en el hospital

-Lo sé, pero estoy arrepentido – sus ojos se humedecieron - ¿Podemos hablar?

-Está bien, pasa – entramos

-Gracias

-Y bien. . . habla – le dije

-No sé de qué manera pedirte disculpas

-Es que en serio que exageraste Leo

-Lo sé, pero es que, entiéndeme, él te quiere y le importa un comino que yo lo sepa

-Pero yo soy TU novia

-Pero lo quieres

-Eso no fue una pregunta – dije desorientada

-No, no lo fue porque estoy seguro de eso

-¿Ah sí?, y ¿Por qué lo estás?

-Medio mundo sabe que los dos se quieren

-Eso es lo que piensas tú

-Yo y cien mil personas más

Callé por unos minutos, ya que eso que decía él era cierto.

-Quisiste que fuera tu novia sabiendo que lo quería – dije como aceptando lo antes dicho

-Que acepte que lo quieras no significa que esté de acuerdo en que me engañes con él

-Y según tú, ¿Cuándo te he engañado con Jared? – no sé cómo pude decir eso siendo consciente de que sí lo había besado

-No lo sé, una de las taaaantas veces que salen juntos – dijo un poco enojado

-Pues si tanto te molesta, aquí se acabó lo nuestro

-No – me tomó del rostro, se le veía preocupado por lo que yo había dicho – se supone que venía a pedir disculpas, no a reprocharte

-Se supone

-¿Me perdonas por lo de hace rato? – preguntó triste

-No sé si pueda seguir soportando tus celos – yo parecía otra, creo que ya no me importaba herir su sentimientos, sólo quería terminar con él

-Prometo ya no ser así, me controlaré, pero. . . no me dejes, te amo

-Es que. . .

-Anda ¿sí? , dime que lo nuestro sigue por favor

-Ok, lo nuestro sigue

Me abrazó con mucha fuerza después de aquellas palabras.

Luego de permanecer alrededor de cinco minutos abrazados, besó mi rostro con ternura, yo no hacía nada, sólo "lo dejaba ser", su boca se unió a mis labios y yo correspondí sus besos.

Pronto comenzaron las caricias, él se aferraba a mi cuerpo y yo al suyo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se deshizo de su playera e intentó quitar la mía.

Obviamente él quería hacerlo conmigo. . . pero lo mío sólo era un impulso; entre besos agitados y caricias intensas, Jared llegó a mi mente. PTM!

-Espera – me detuve y alejé de él – ahora no

-¿Por qué no?

-Sólo no, no puedo

-Está bien – se avergonzó un poco, se puso su playera y me besó rápidamente en la frente – nos vemos mañana amor, bye

-Ok, bye – se fue

Otra vez Jared en mi cabeza, me era inevitable sacarlo de mi mente!.

Fin de cap. 30

**Lilibeth es muy mala onda (por no decir maldita), especialmente con Leo, ¿no creen? =(**

**¡espero sus comentarios!**

**=D**


	31. Pensando en ti

_**Capítulo 31: *Pensando en ti***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Era un día después de aquella noche en que estuve a punto de volverlo a hacer con Leo.

Me encontraba con mi aún novio en el patio de la escuela platicando, o más bien, tratando de platicar; creo que después de lo que pasó, nuestro noviazgo no podía ser lo mismo que antes.

-Estas muy callada – me dijo Leo

-Es que. . . sólo estoy pensando – contesté

-¿En qué?

-En nada

-¿Cómo que en nada?, dime – no podía decirle lo que pasaba por mi mente, ya que estaba llegando a la conclusión de que no podía seguir con él mientras amaba a Jared.

-Cosas sin sentido

-Estabas pensando en lo que anoche, ¿cierto?

-Pues. . . si

-Sólo olvídalo, volveremos a estar juntos cuando estemos seguros de que eso sea lo que queremos

-Tienes razón

Lo que Leo no sabía era que probablemente "eso" no se repetiría.

Vi que a lo lejos estaba platicando Andy con Lau, tal parecía que Andy lloraba, recordé y supuse que Shannon ya le había dicho lo de la estúpida de Jazmín.

-Tengo que hablar con Andy – le dije

-¿pasa algo malo? – preguntó preocupado

-Se puede decir que sí

-¿Qué pasó?

-Luego te digo, ahora necesito hablar con ella, ahorita vuelvo

-Ok, mientras voy con Memo

-Está bien

Me aproximé a donde se encontraban ellas y me senté junto a Andy.

-Me siento horrible amiga – me dijo Andy mientas lloraba silenciosamente

-¿Así es que ya te dijo? – pregunté

-Si, anoche fue y me lo contó todo, también me dijo que tú y Jared lo sabían

-En verdad que lo siento, yo quería decirlo, pero él prometió contártelo

-No te preocupes, fue mejor que él mismo me lo dijera – levantó el rostro ya que estaba cabizbaja y siguió hablando – Jazmín es una zorra y Shannon un estúpido

-¿Qué le dijiste tú? – pregunté

-Que necesitaba tiempo para pensar si nuestra relación tiene futuro . . . yo lo amo – su llanto aumentó

-Tranquila, aquí estamos para apoyarte – dijo Lau abrazándola

-Lo sé Lau, y en verdad que se los agradezco

-No hay porque, verás que todo se solucionará

-¿Y cómo?, no sé si pueda olvidar eso –Andy secó algunas lagrimas que rodaban por su mejilla

-El tiempo será tu aliado, estoy segura – traté de consolarla

-Eso espero

En eso sonó su celular, era un mensaje de Shannon.

-Miren – Andy nos mostró el mensaje después de leerlo ella

El mensaje decía que la extrañaba mucho, que estaba arrepentido, que lucharía por reconquistarla y que la esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario para que pudiesen estar juntos de nuevo.

-¿Qué le contestarás? – preguntó Lau

-Nada, si en verdad me quiere, tendrá que empezar desde cero otra vez – contestó Andy con voz firme aunque un poco llorosa aún

Tomo iba llegando y se aproximó hacia nosotras.

-Hola chicas – saludó – mi vida! – le dijo a Lau

-Hola Tomo – contestamos Andy y yo

-Mi amor! – Lau se lanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con fuerza

-¿Te pasa algo Andy? – preguntó él al ver sus ojos rojos

-Dejaré que Lau te cuente – respondió ella

-Ok – dijo él - ¿Nos vamos amor? – le preguntó a Lau

-Está bien. . . bye chicas – Lau se despidió

-Bye – se fueron

-Olvidaba darte esto – Tomo retrocedió unos pasos y me entregó un papelito – te lo mandan

-Gracias – se fue

Leí el papelito y este decía: "Mira hacia la cafetería de enfrente. . . . Jared"

-¿Es de Jared? – preguntó Andy

-Sí – sonreí. . . mi celular sonaba y contesté

-¿Ya miraste al frente? -preguntó Jared

-No – voltee y ahí estaba él, del otro lado de la calle, llevaba un gorro y lentes oscuros como el día anterior - ¿Qué haces ahí?

-Vine por ti – pude ver que se quitó los lentes y me guiñó un ojo

-Yo voy con Leo y Memo – susurró Andy para no interrumpir, yo sólo asentí y ella se fue

-¿Ah si? – le dije a Jared

-Sí, ¿a dónde quieres que te lleve? – preguntó en tono seductor

-Aquí está mi novio – eso fue un "ni lo pienses"

-Lo invitamos – rió

-No bromees – contesté un poco triste

-No sabes cuánto lo envidio, es muy afortunado al tenerte

-Basta Jared – dije seria aunque por dentro mi corazón latía con fuerza

-¿Cuándo volveremos a salir?

-No lo sé, un día de éstos, pero no ahora

-No sé si pueda estar más tiempo sin ti

-Nos vimos ayer, y hablas como si tuviéramos meses o más sin vernos

-Tal vez sean horas, pero para mí son años. . . en verdad te necesito

-Por favor no hables así Jared – dije triste

-¿Así como?

-Como si me amaras

-Es que TE AMO – dijo feliz – no puedo hablarte de otra manera

Me quedé callada un momento, no sabía cómo responder a eso.

-Entonces . . . ¿salimos? – Jared rompió el silencio

-Ahora no, lo estoy volviendo a intentar con Leo, así es que. . .

-Entiendo, sólo quiero que sepas que no me daré por vencido contigo, lucharé por ti. . . te veo luego

-Ok

-Bye. . . . te amo

-Bye. . . – colgué

Dios!. . . . amaba a Jared y no podría ocultarlo por más tiempo.

En la tarde salí con Leo, fuimos al cine y después a cenar. Luego él me llevó a mi departamento y pasó lo mismo que el día anterior: nos comenzamos a besar pretendiendo terminar en la cama, pero de pronto me alejé de él.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó

-No puedo – Jared invadió mi mente

-¿Por qué "no puedes"? – preguntó triste

-Es que. . . no lo sé – mentí, si sabía porque "no podía"

-Ok, no te presionaré – se mostró comprensivo

-Mmm. . . ¿Gracias? – dudé al pronunciar esas palabras

-Creo que es mejor que me valla, adiós

-Ok, adiós – se fue

Maldita sea!

Jared estaba en mi cabeza todo el maldito tiempo. Debía esforzarme mucho si quería seguir mi relación con Leo; no podía seguir así, la única manera de sacar a Jared de mi mente sería evitándolo.

Fin de cap. 31

.

.

**Imagino lo que piensan: Lilibeth es una &%$#° porque **

**Ilusiona a Leo mientras ama a Jared. . . **

**Pero el corazón no obedece a la razón. . .¿no creen?**

**Espero sus comentarios**

**C=**


	32. Always

_**Capitulo 32: *Always***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.(Antes de empezar el capitulo: esta vez puse la letra de una canción, pero no es de 30 seconds to mars, no se salten la parte de la canción, léanla, y chequen muy bien lo que dice la letra, porque la verdad esta muy linda y así entenderán lo que "alguien" dice después de esa canción . . . espero y les agrade el cap…)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Los días pasaron y yo me alejé de Jared; él me llamaba mucho a mi celular, pero yo no contestaba sus llamadas, necesitaba estar lejos de él para aclarar mis sentimientos, sentimientos que me hacían amarlo más cada día.

Estaba como en negación, sabía muy bien que amaba a Jared, pero tenía miedo de estar con él, miedo de tenerlo por un tiempo, pero perderlo después.

Mientras tanto, pasaba mucho tiempo con Leo, aunque estaba con él, no sentía su presencia, porque mi alma se encontraba con Jared. Era muy confuso todo lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza, nunca me había sentido tan incomprendida. . . .

Después de pensar y pensar bien las cosas, tomé mi decisión.

-Necesito decirte algo Leo – le dije mientras caminábamos por el parque

-Dime, te escucho

-Nuestra relación ya no es la misma de antes – lo miré de frente

-Lo sé, y eso me pone triste, has estado como. . . ausente, no físicamente, sino en pensamiento – se notaba preocupación en su rostro

-Eres un chico increíble y vales mucho. . .

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?, me estas asustando

-No quiero ser cruel al decírtelo

-No, ya sé a dónde vas, y no quiero que lo digas

-Debo decirlo Leo. . . creo que debemos terminar

-No, por favor no, te amo

-Lo sé, y te lo agradezco como no tienes idea, pero esto no está funcionando

-No pienso lo mismo – empezó a llorar silenciosamente – para mí si esta funcionando

-Pero para mí no

-¿Por qué no?, ¿Qué es lo que según tú no funciona?, ¿Cuál fue la falla de esta relación?

-Por favor no me pidas que te de explicaciones, no quiero lastimarte

-Ya lo estas haciendo al decirme que quieres terminar, acaba de lastimarme de una vez por todas, dime, dime por qué me estas terminando

-Solo quiero darte las gracias por todo el amor que me has dado

-Es por Jared ¿cierto?, él es la razón – preguntó enojado

-Sí!, es por él – me exalté

-Sabía que este día llegaría, es sólo que no creí que sería tan pronto

-Discúlpame, lo que menos quiero es que sufras

-No lo parece, me estas rompiendo el corazón, ¿no te das cuenta? – me sujetó bruscamente de los hombros – y todo por ese tipo, ¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo?

-Suéltame, me estás lastimando – mis hombros dolían por la fuerza que sus manos ejercían sobre mi cuerpo

-No más de lo que tú me estas lastimando a mí – de pronto me soltó – nosotros no hemos terminado

-Te equivocas, se acabó, ya no seré tu novia, lo siento, tú ya lo has dicho, soy cruel contigo, no te aferres a sufrir por mí, no lo valgo

-Lo vales todo, te amo, ¿Por qué no puedes amarme tú a mí?

-No lo sé, si pudiera gobernar mi corazón y hacer que éste te amara, te juro que lo haría porque sé que hombres tan valiosos como tú, hay pocos, pero no, no puedo amarte, yo. . . yo. . . amo a Jared, lo siento – dije cabizbaja y llorando en silencio

-Esta bien – suspiró él – no insistiré más, espero que con él si puedas tener la felicidad que conmigo no tuviste

-En verdad lo siento – yo seguía llorando

-Ya no importa. . . adiós y recuerda que te seguiré amando

Después de decir esas últimas palabras, lo vi alejarse cabizbajo.

Yo me quedé ahí, a medio parque; luego me senté en la banca más cercana.

Mi llanto cesó pero yo estaba como ida, ni siquiera me movía. De pronto, unas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a mojarme, a pesar de eso no me fui de ese lugar.

Veía a la gente pasar huyendo de la lluvia mientras la culpa se apoderaba de mí. . . tal vez debí esperar, tratar un poco más con Leo, posiblemente con el tiempo se fortalecería nuestra relación; pero era demasiado tarde, él ya se había ido con el corazón roto por mi culpa, porque mi estúpido corazón se aferraba a amar a Jared, porque mi debilidad pudo más que mi empatía, por no ser prudente, y sí impulsiva.

No sólo acababa de perder a un gran novio, sino también a un gran amigo.

Regresé a mi departamento empapada por la lluvia, así es que tomé un baño y como mi reloj marcaba las 11 pm, me dormí.

Al otro día era viernes y las clases habían sido suspendidas. Como ya tenía tiempo que no iba de visita con mi familia, empaqué algunas cosas y fui a mi casa.

Al llegar me encontré con una situación muy diferente a la de la última vez que había estado ahí: mis papás peleaban como perros y gatos, cosa que me entristeció.

Mi madre me dijo que estaban pensando en el divorcio.

Yo no estaba en condiciones de vivir un problema como ese; ya no era una niña pequeña a la que le pudiera afectar tanto una situación como esa, pero al parecer la edad no importaba, porque la noticia de su posible separación me dolió como si tuviera tan sólo 5 años.

No podía más con sus gritos y discusiones, así es que me regresé a mi departamento el sábado en la mañana. Ese día en la tarde salí con Memo.

-¿y es seguro que se divorcien? – preguntó Memo cuando le terminé de contar lo que estaba pasando en mi casa

-Pues no en un 100 %, pero lo más seguro es que sí . . . ya no soportaba sus peleas, por eso me regresé hoy

-Como lo siento – me abrazó

-Las cosas pasan por algo – dije resignada

-Cierto, después de la tormenta viene la calma – me besó el cabello

-Gracias por estar conmigo siempre que te necesito Memo – lo abracé – eres como el hermano que nunca tuve

-Tú también, te quiero amiga – de pronto cambió de tema – oye. . . ¿y que ha pasado con Leo?

-Termine con él – no se lo había dicho

-¿Qué? – se sorprendió - ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

-El jueves, y el "por qué", creo que lo sabes

-¿Jared? – dijo

-Sí – suspiré triste

-Fue lo mejor, ¿no?

-Eso creo, solo nos hacíamos daño, él solo se ilusionaba conmigo sin recibir nada de mí parte, y yo le era infiel con el pensamiento

-Ahora podrás estar con Jared – me sonrió

-Es muy pronto

-Para el amor no existe el tiempo, si te busca, dile que sí, no hagas esperar a tu amor

-Tal vez tengas razón – quedé pensativa

-La tengo – rió de su comentario ególatra

-Jaja, ok. . . .basta de hablar de mí – dije - ¿buscarás a Andy ahora que se dio un tiempo con Shannon?

-Sólo como amigos, ella ama a Shannon y yo no puedo hacer nada para cambiar eso

-No te des por vencido – lo animé

-Tengo un "plan"

-¿Cuál plan? – pregunté

-Estaré con ella en estos momentos como amigos, esa será mi "lucha" por ella, y si veo que le agrado para algo más, posiblemente le pida que sea mi novia

-Ahhh mira nada más, ya te lo tenías todo bien calculado- bromeé

-Es un plan sutil – rió

-Lo es

No cabe duda que esa tarde con Memo me hizo sentir mucho mejor.

Ya en la noche yo estaba en mi departamento recostada en mi sillón pensando en qué estaría haciendo Jared en ese preciso momento.

De pronto escuché el sonido de una guitarra tocando unos acordes que se me hacían muy conocidos.

-_This Romeo is bleeding, but you can't see his blood – _era Jared!

Corrí a abrir la puerta y ahí estaba él, cantando con mucho sentimiento.

_-It's nothing but some feelings, that this old dog kicked up – _siguió cantando, yo solo lo miraba con emoción y ganas de llorar.

_-It's been raining since you left me_

_Now I'm drowning in the flood_

_You see I've always been a fighter_

_But without you I give up_

_Now I can't sing a love song_

_Like the way it's meant to be_

_Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore_

_But baby, that's just me_

_And I will love you, baby, Always_

_And I'll be there forever and a day , Always_

_I'll be there till the stars don't shine_

_Till the heavens burst and_

_The words don't rhyme_

_And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind_

_And I'll love you, Always_

_Now your pictures that you left behind_

_Are just memories of a different life_

_Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry_

_One that made you have to say goodbye_

_What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair_

_To touch your lips, to hold you near_

_When you say your prayers try to understand_

_I've made mistakes, I'm just a man_

_When he holds you close, when he pulls you near_

_When he says the words you've been needing to hear_

_I'll wish I was him 'cause those words are mine_

_To say to you till the end of time_

_Yeah, I will love you baby ,Always_

_And I'll be there forever and a day , Always_

_If you told me to cry for you, I could_

_If you told me to die for you, I would_

_Take a look at my face_

_There's no price I won't pay_

_To say these words to you_

_Well, there ain't no luck_

_In these loaded dice_

_But baby if you give me just one more try_

_We can pack up our old dreams_

_And our old lives_

_We'll find a place where the sun still shines_

_And I will love you, baby, Always_

_And I'll be there forever and a day, Always_

_I'll be there till the stars don't shine_

_Till the heavens burst and_

_The words don't rhyme_

_And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind_

_And I'll love you. . . Always_

Cuando la canción terminó, entró a mi departamento cerrando la puerta, se quitó la guitarra del cuello y la recargó en el sofá.

-Sé que esta canción no es de 30 seconds to mars, pero describe a la perfección lo que siento por ti – comenzó a llorar – ya no puedo estar si ti, me haces falta. . . en cada respirar, en cada paso que doy, en cualquiera cosa que hago, me haces falta. . . por favor no huyas de mí, se que no soy perfecto, pero te amo con todo mi ser, no hay ni un segundo que no piense en ti, es como una adicción, soy adicto a ti, pero es. . . diferente, esto se siente bien, me siento completo cuando estoy a tu lado, contigo no necesito nada más para ser feliz. . . te amo, y siempre lo haré.

Quedé si palabras después de lo que Jared acababa de decirme. Él me miraba fijo con esos ojos tan hermosos que me derretían.

No pude más. . . me acerqué para tomarlo del cuello y besé sus labios.

Enseguida de eso, él rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos aferrándose a mi cuerpo. . . era un beso lleno de emociones que habían sido ocultas por mucho tiempo.

Ese beso tenía todo: pasión, ternura, cariño, deseo, pero sobre todo: amor. . . mucho amor.

.

.

.

Fin de cap.32

.

.

.

.

_**Waa!, en verdad que amo esa canción, y este cap se me hizo la**_

_**excusa perfecta para incluirla, jeje**_

_**Que lindo que por fín se besaran sin sentir culpas de**_

_**estar engañando a alguien, aunque. . .**_

_**es muy pronto para Lilibeth, ¿no creen?**_

_**Espero sus comentarios**_

_**=D**_


	33. Te amo

_**Capítulo 33: *Te amo***_

.

.

.

.

Seguimos besándonos como si fuera la última vez que pudiésemos demostrar todo lo que sentíamos. Separó sus labios de los míos para besar mi cuello, lo cual hizo que mis bellos se erizaran. Yo despeinaba su cabello y acariciaba su rostro; sus labios volvieron a unirse a los míos en un beso más apasionado que anterior.

Nuestras manos tocaban cada centímetro de nuestros cuerpos, de modo que llegué a pensar que haríamos el amor.

-Te amo, te amo como a nadie he amado, quiero estar contigo siempre – me dijo agitado

-Yo también te amo Jared, no tienes idea de lo feliz que me haces al decirme todo esto –respondí

-Pero hay un problema – me dejó de abrazar, se sentó en el sillón y puso sus manos sobre su cabeza con cara de preocupado – tu tienes novio

-No Jared, ya no – contesté feliz mientras me sentaba junto a él

-¿Qué? – su rostro se iluminó de felicidad

-Terminé con él

-¿Por qué? – la alegría lo invadió

-Porque te amo a ti, no podía seguir con él mientras tu estabas en mi mente todo el tiempo

-Wow, no puedo creerlo, dime que no es un sueño, por favor

-No, no lo es, esto es real

-Ahora que él ya no es tu novio. . . – tomó mi mano, la besó y luego continuó hablando - ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Sí, si quiero – dije emocionada

-Prometo que te haré más feliz cada día, te amo y quiero que el mundo entero lo sepa

Se acercó lentamente hacia mí, tomó mi rostro y besó mis labios de la manera más increíble que se puede hacer. Las caricias comenzaron y nuestros corazones latían tan fuerte que parecía que en cualquier momento saldrían de nuestro cuerpo.

Cuando menos lo esperábamos, su celular sonó.

-Demonios! – exclamó, miró quien era y quedó pensativo

-¿Quién es? – pregunté

-Shannon – contestó – que llame luego, no responderé – se inclinó para besarme de nuevo

-Creo que debes contestar Jared, es tu hermano – le dí un pequeño beso en la frente

-Tienes razón – me sonrió y contestó su celular – No puede ser, ¿ahora?, ¿Por qué?, esta bien – colgó

-¿Qué te dijo? –pregunté

-Dice que nuestro manager quiere hablar con nosotros ahora, que es urgente – hizo un puchero muy lindo – no quiero ir

-Tienes qué, hazlo por la banda – dije sonriente

-Ok – se paró del sillón – entonces . . . me voy

-Ok

-Te amo, mañana nos vemos, ¿si?

-Claro

-Bye

-Bye – le mandé un beso y el fingió atraparlo, lo cual hizo que ambos riéramos

No podía creer que estuviera viviendo esto, estaba realmente feliz; el hombre de mis sueños ahora era mi novio y nada impediría que estuviéramos juntos.

Fui a mi habitación y traté de dormir, pero no pude, ¿Cómo se supone que pudiera dormir con tanta alegría en mi corazón?

Estuve pesando toda la noche en él. . . .

Era increíble que después de todas esas cosas que me había separado de él, ahora fuera su novia . . . adoraba pensar en ello.

Sé que es algo tonto decirlo pero. . . antes Jared me quitaba el sueño porque no lo tenía, y ahora me quitaba el sueño al saber que era mío.

Diosss!, me estaba volviendo loca, loca de amor.

Cuando ya no pude más por el sueño, me quedé dormida.

Me despertaron unos rayos de luz que atravesaban mi ventana, me estiré y di un gran bostezo.

-"Jared" – suspiré

Mientras divagaba en mi nube, mi celular empezó a sonar.

-Buenos días, amor - saludó Jared

-Buenos días – contesté

-Apenas abrí los ojos el día de hoy, apareciste en mi mente – dijo feliz

-Me pasó lo mismo Jar – Diosss!, lo amaba demasiado

-Quiero verte . . . . ¿ya desayunaste? – preguntó de manera muy dulce

-No, aún no

-¿Quieres desayunar conmigo?

-Claro, me encantaría

-Ok, entonces paso por ti, ¿en cuánto tiempo?

-Mmm – pensé – en media hora

-Ok, yo haya llego

-Está bien

-Te amo, bye

-También te amo, chao – colgamos

¿Media hora?, era muy poco tiempo para arreglarme!, debí pedir unos cuantos minutos más, pero es que ya estaba ansiosa por verlo de nuevo.

Corrí a la regadera, me duché, vestí y maquillé lo más rápido que pude. Apenas iba terminando de arreglarme cuando oigo que tocaron mi puerta.

-Te ves hermosa – dijo Jared cuando abrí

-Gracias, tu también te ves hermoso – ambos reímos y nos besamos

-¿Nos vamos? – preguntó acariciando mi rostro

-Claro

Llegamos a un restaurante y el mesero nos llevó a una mesa un poco alejada de las demás. Ese lugar era muy lindo, pero más lindo era el hombre que me hacía compañía ese día.

Pasé el resto del día con Jared. Estábamos más felices que nunca, y era obvio, por fin estábamos juntos.

En la noche habría una "cena especial" en la casa de los chicos de la banda, cena que organizó Jared de manera muy improvisada para celebrar de cierta forma nuestro noviazgo.

Eran eso de las 8.30 pm, Jared y yo íbamos entrando a la sala de su casa y valla escena con la que nos encontramos: Andy estaba recostada en el sofá con Shannon sobre ella, besándose como si el mundo se fuera a acabar en ese mismo instante.

Al ver eso, Jared y yo nos quedamos con cara de "what?" parados mirando esa escena.

-Dejémoslos solos – me susurró Jared mientras tomaba mi mano

-¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó Shannon apenado al ver que nos íbamos, mientras se quitaba de encima de Andy

-Eso mismo pregunto –dijo Jared riendo - ¿no les dio tiempo de llegar a tu habitación?, jaja

-Qué vergüenza – Andy se puso roja

-No, no llegamos porque ya no aguantábamos – Shannon empezó a reir

-Hey – Andy rió y le dio un pequeño codazo a Shannon por ese comentario

-¿Entonces ya se reconciliaron? – pregunté feliz

-Si – respondieron ellos al mismo tiempo

-Awww, que bien, doble felicidad entonces – dije

-¿Doble? – Shannon no entendió

-Lo que pasa es que Lily y yo ya somos novios – contestó Jared con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Eso es genial – exclamó Andy

-Sí, lo sé – sonreí

-Y por eso hoy habrá una cena especial aquí mismo – comentó Jared – y están invitados

-Que cool – dijo Shannon

-Pero faltan dos invitados –Jared quedó pensativo - ¿no saben donde están Tomo y Lau?

-En la habitación de Tomo – Shannon nos guiñó un ojo

-¿En serio? – reí

-No, era broma, salieron hace rato – desmintió Shannon riendo

-Ja, ya me la había creído – dijo Jared

Al poco tiempo Tomo y Lau se hicieron presentes.

Cuando ya todos estábamos ahí, tuvimos una agradable cena; no parábamos de reír por las graciosas anécdotas de los chicos y viejas travesuras que nosotras contábamos.

Todo era genial, ya cada una estaba con el hombre de sus sueños.

Nos hubiera encantado estar ahí mucho más tiempo, pero al otro día había clases y no podíamos faltar ahora que la universidad estaba por terminar.

No cabe duda que el día siguiente sería muy raro. . . ver a Leo en la escuela, sabiendo por las razones que lo terminé.

Al aceptar ser la novia de Jared, dejé de pensar en todo lo que la gente fuera a decir de mí, sabiendo que hace poco era la novia de Leo y ahora lo era de Jared, sin haber dejado pasar un tiempo considerable. . . . ahora un extraño sentimiento me invadía. . . creo que era temor de lo que las personas dijeran sobre mi vida.

¿Por qué demonios estaba sintiendo eso?, nunca me había importado lo que los demás pensaran o hablaran acerca de mi persona; pero ahora eso había cambiado.

.

.

Fin de cap. 33

.

.

**Valla que Lilibeth no pierde el tiempo, jajá**

**Gracias por leer =)**

**¿reviews?**

**=D**


	34. Novio famoso

_**Capitulo 34: *Novio famoso***_

.

.

.

.

La última clase estaba por terminar y yo no dejaba de sentir una mirada muy fuerte sobre mí, seguramente Leo.

Apenas y acabó la clase, Andy y Lau salieron del salón, ya que les emocionaba saber que afuera estarían Shannon y Tomo.

Yo no estaba segura de que Jared fuera por mí a la escuela, el día anterior no comentamos nada respecto a eso. Pensándolo bien, era preferible que no lo hiciera; todos sabían que Leo era mi novio, y me iba a incomodar un poco que me vieran con Jared.

Me senté en una banca cerca de la salida de la universidad. Ese día había sido raro; no digo que aún quería a Leo como novio, porque en realidad nunca lo quise de esa manea, era solo que . . . lo extrañaría como amigo, no me había gustado la manera en que nos dijimos adiós.

La mayoría de las relaciones terminan mal, pero creí que con Leo podía ser diferente.

Cerré mis ojos y recargué mi cabeza en la pared sobre la cual estaba puesta la banca. En realidad no sabía qué hacía ahí, no estaba esperando a Leo, tampoco a Andy ni a Lau, muchísimo menos a Jared. De pronto me sentí estúpida y caminé a la calle, cuando siento que me abrazan por detrás.

-Hola – era Jared

-Hola Jar – no me esperaba su "visita"

-Quise venir por ti para que fuéramos a comer juntos, ¿te parece la idea? – besó mi frente

-Claro

Podía sentir todas las miradas sobre nosotros . . . me preguntaba que estaría pensando en ese momento la personas que nos observaban.

-¿Te pasa algo, amor? – me preguntó Jared al notarme rara

-No – mentí

Tomó mi rostro y me besó con ternura; en ese momento olvidé mis estúpidos pensamientos sobre lo que los demás pensaran. Lo único que debía importarme realmente era ser feliz con Jared y que nadie se opusiera a eso.

Cuando nuestros labios se separaron, Jared y yo sentimos una presencia a nuestro lado.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo? – me preguntó Leo

Se borró la sonrisa de Jared para ponerse serio, y si no me equivoco, parecía celoso.

-¿De qué? – pregunté después de unos segundos de silencio

-Ahora te digo, pero, hablemos solos, ¿si? – él miró a Jared insinuándole que se fuera

-¿Quieres hablar con él? – me preguntó Jared aún celoso

-No te pongas celoso Jared, ahora ella es tu novia, no la vas a perder, casi te lo puedo jurar –dijo Leo triste – como tú me lo dijiste hace días en el hospital

Jared se le quedó mirando, sus ojos reflejaban un poco de coraje y duda al mismo tiempo.

-Entonces. . . ¿Si quieres hablar con él? – volvió a preguntarme

-Sí, creo que quedaron cosas que decir - contesté

-Ok, voy al auto

-Está bien

-Si necesitas algo, me dices y yo vengo

-Lo haré – besó mi frente y se fue a su auto que estaba estacionado a unos metros de ahí

-¿Así que ya es tu novio? – preguntó Leo con tono irónico

-Sí – contesté cabizbaja, no puedo negar que me sentí mal por él

-Que rápido olvidas a tu ex novio

-¿Para decirme esto querías hablar conmigo? - su comentario me molestó un poco, a pesar de que era cierto

-No – al parecer se entristeció por mi pregunta

-¿Entonces? – mi voz ahora era firme y fría

-Es que no quiero perderte – tomó mi mano

-No empieces Leo, por favor – me alejé de él

-Bueno. . . como novia ya te perdí – volteó su mirada hacia el carro de Jared – no tengo duda de eso. . . pero, me refería a ser amigos

-¿Quieres que sigamos siendo amigos?

-Sí. . . ¿podemos ser amigos todavía?

-Claro que sí – le regalé una sonrisa – pero sólo eso, no quiero ilusionarte. . . ni que tú te ilusiones sólo

-Entiendo – dijo triste

-Que bueno que quieras seguir siendo mi amigo, yo pensaba pedirte lo mismo, es solo que pensé que estarías enojado

-Jamás estaría enojado contigo – sonrió – bueno, creo que me voy, tu novio te espera

-Ok, bye

-. . . y. . . – hizo una pausa – en verdad te deseo lo mejor con Jared

-Gracias – su comentario me dio mucha ternura y tristeza a la vez

-Bye –se fue

A penas y Leo se fue, Jared llegó hasta donde yo estaba. De ahí nos fuimos a un genial restaurante, en donde a diferencia de otras veces, ahora nos sentamos cerca de una ventana.

-Oh por Dios, eres JARED LETO! – dijo una chica cuando Jared y yo íbamos saliendo del restaurante

-Sí, soy yo – Jared le sonrió

-¿Me puedo tomar una foto contigo? – preguntó emocionada

-Claro

Se puso junto a él y ella misma tomó la fotografía con su celular.

-Muchas gracias – dijo ella

-De nada – respondió Jared

-Eres muy afortunada al ser la amiga de este bombón – me comentó la chica

-Soy su novia ¬¬ - respondí sorprendida de su comentario

-¿De verdad? – le preguntó a Jared, la tipa no creyó

-Sí, es cierto – Jared me abrazó

-Pues tu novio en muy guapo – mencionó la chica

-Lo sé, MI novio es muy guapo – dije con muchos celos dentro de mí

-Bueno, me voy, muchas gracias Jared, bye – la chica le guiñó un ojo a Jared y después se fue

Yo me quedé viendo como esa chica se alejaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Al verla pensaba en lo descarada que fue al decirme que MI novio era muy guapo, bueno, eso tooooodo el mundo lo sabe, no hay necesidad de dar comentarios de ese tipo, estaba realmente celosa.

-Hey amor, te quedaste distraída – me dijo Jared moviendo su mano frente a mis ojos

-¿Ah?

-¿En qué piensas?

-En que esa chica no debió decir que estas muy guapo, siendo que ya le había dicho que eres MI novio – él comenzó a reír después de lo que dije - ¿de qué te ríes?

-De que estás celosa – siguió riendo

-No, no estoy celosa – hice un puchero

-Claro que sí, parecía que querías ahorcarla con la mirada cuando ella dijo eso

-Bueno sí, me puse un poquito celosa – acepté

-Recuerda que yo solo tengo ojos para ti, ¿ok? - me dio un pequeño beso

-Ok

Empezamos a caminar sin rumbo fijo y en eso oímos unos gritos detrás de nosotros.

-NO LO PUEDO CREER! - exclamó una chica

-YO TAMPOCO – gritó la otra

-Oh no –susurré – ahí vienen

-Hola – dijo una de ellas al estar frente a nosotras – yo me llamo Ana y me amiga es Paola

-Hola chicas, mucho gusto – respondió sonriente Jared

-Amamos tu banda – comentó Paola

-Gracias – dijo Jared

-¿Podríamos tomarnos una foto contigo? - ¿otra?, valla día

-Sí

Yo me aparté de Jared y cada una se puso junto a él, posando muy atrevidas.

-Eres mucho más sexy en persona – mencionó Ana con cara de lujuria después de tomar la foto

-¿Gracias? – Jared se estaba aguantando la risa

-Es verdad, me encantas – dijo la otra con la misma expresión de orgasmo que su "amiguita"

-Bueno chicas, Jared y yo nos tenemos que ir – mentí para que se fueran

-Ok, entonces bye – dijo Ana

-Yo que tú – pronunció Paola dirigiéndose a mí – lo cuidaría bien, no sea que te lo roben – miró a Jared

Se alejaron riéndose de las cosas que había dicho, yo me quedé boquiabierta y Jared un poco sorprendido ante aquellos comentarios.

-Me chocan ese tipo de chicas – dije enojada

-Tranquila amor – Jared me abrazó

-Así o más descaradas

-No te enojes, ya te dije que yo solo te amo a ti, ellas son parte del Echelon y no debo ser grosero con ellas por esas cosas

-Tienes razón – me tranquilicé – oye. . .

-Dime

-¿Las chicas son así contigo todo el tiempo?, ¿tan atrevidas y aventadas? – no quería oír la repuesta pero necesitaba saberla

-La verdad – puso cara de no querer contestar - . . . sí

-Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme

Me daban muchos celos pensar que tantas mujeres quisieran a mi novio para ellas, pero ese es el precio que tenía que pagar por estar a su lado.

.

.

.

.

Fin de cap. 34

.

.

.

**Pfff, sé que tardé en subir cap.**

**Es que la verdad he estado ocupada con la escuela**

**=S**

**Pero ya aki esta el cap. 34**

**Dejen reviews please!**

**=D**


	35. Graduación

_**Capítulo 35: * Graduación***_

Pasaron varios meses y las cosas parecían mejorar en todos los sentidos. Shannon y Andy ya no volvieron a tener problemas de ningún tipo, al igual que Lau y Tomo, quienes parecían muy enamorados.

Memo comenzó a salir con una chica de la facultad de leyes, que conoció en una fiesta; ella era realmente agradable y se notaba que lo quería mucho.

Leo y yo volvimos a ser muy buenos amigos, al parecer ya no había rencores ni malos recuerdos de la relación que habíamos tenido.

Mi noviazgo con Jared marchaba de ma-ra-vi-lla; todos los días eran especialmente hermosos a su lado, pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos y no sólo éramos novios, sino también muy buenos amigos. Nos divertíamos muchísimo juntos y nada se oponía a nuestra felicidad.

El día de mi graduación se acercaba y ni Andy, ni Lau, ni yo habíamos comprado nuestro vestido, por lo que nos pusimos de acuerdo y salimos de compras las 3 juntas.

-Estoy emocionadísima- dijo Andy – no puedo creer que ya nos vallamos a graduar

-Yo tampoco lo creo, es algo genial – Lau también estaba muy feliz

-Lo mejor de nuestra vida va empezando – suspiré

-Tienes razón amiga, viene lo mejor – asintió Andy

-Ya quiero que llegué el día – gritó feliz Lau

-Si, si, pero ahora a escoger nuestros vestidos – miré a mi alrededor todas las tiendas de ropa que había

-Este está divino –Lau nos mostró un hermoso vestido rojo

-Wow amiga, esta muy lindo, seguro que se te verá súper – mencioné

-Tengo que probármelo

Laura entró a probarse el vestido que le había gustado y luego salió a mostrárnoslo a Andy y a mi.

-Y bien, ¿Qué opinan? – preguntó Lau

-Te queda perfecto – dijo Andy

-Sí, se ve genial – comenté

-Entonces me lo llevo

En esa misma tienda Andy compró un vestido morado que se le veía muy lindo.

Después de ver tres tiendas más, encontré mi vestido.

-Me encanta este – les mostré un vestido azul turquesa

-Vamos, pruébatelo – me animó Andy

-¿Qué tal me veo? – pregunté al salir del probador

-Te ves muy linda, amé el vestido – dijo Lau

-Jared no podrá dejar de mirarte – bromeó Andy

-Jaja, eso espero

-Lastima – exclamó Lau

-¿Lastima por qué? – no entendí lo que había dicho Lau

-Provocaras taaaanto a Jared con ese vestido que de seguro querrá quitártelo desesperadamente sin importarle que se rompa y así poder hacerte el amor– dijo levantando una ceja

-En ese caso, no me importa que el vestido quede destrozado, jeje – le seguí el juego

Fue una tarde muy divertida al lado de mis dos mejores amigas, no parábamos de reír e imaginar lo maravilloso de nuestra fiesta de graduación.

Por fin el día tan esperado llegó y mis amigas y yo fuimos al salón de belleza para que nos maquillaran y peinaran. Después nos regresamos a nuestros departamentos para ponernos nuestros vestidos y luego nuestros respectivos novios pasaron por nosotras. No se cansaron de decirnos lo lindas que nos veíamos, pero cabe mencionar que ellos tampoco se quedaron atrás: los tres iban de traje, y la verdad es que se veían muy guapos y elegantes.

Cuando la ceremonia de graduación terminó, les presenté a mis padres (que por cierto ya se habían reconciliado) a Jared. Al parecer les agradó mucho mi elección de novio. . . ¿y cómo no les iba a gustar si era Jared Leto?

Lo que mejoró ese día tan especial, es que mis padres me regalaron un auto, que por cierto estaba muy lindo.

Después nos dirigimos al salón en donde sería la fiesta. Las únicas personas que podíamos entrar a la fiesta debíamos ser alumnos de la universidad, pero como mis amigas y yo fuimos del comité que organizó todo, Jared, Shannon y Tomo también fueron invitados de dicho evento.

La noche estuvo increíble en todos los aspectos.

Pasamos el resto de la noche entre risas y pasos de baile. Ya era de madrugada y la fiesta había terminado por lo que poco a poco todos nos fuimos, no sin antes despedirnos unos de otros y tomar fotografías para recordar esa hermosa etapa de nuestra vida, que fue la universidad.

A pesar de que la fiesta ya había terminado y todos estuvimos bailando como nunca, no estábamos para nada cansados, tal vez era la emoción del momento.

Decidí que ya era hora de irme y Jared me llevó a mi departamento. Al llegar nos pusimos a platicar, ya que no teníamos sueño.

-Me divertí muchísimo – comenté

-Yo también, fue una fiesta muy divertida – dijo Jared sonriente

-Y lo mejor de todo es que ya estoy graduada – exclamé feliz

-Cierto, felicidades preciosa – Jared me abrazó y besó mi frente

-Gracias – lo besé – ahhh, oye, perdón que mis papás te atosigaran con preguntas

-Descuida, me cayeron muy bien, además era necesario que ellos supieran más de mí, te quieren proteger y hacen muy bien al hacerlo, aunque claro, de mí no se deben de preocupar, jamás te haría daño

-Lo sé Jar – lo miré a los ojos

-No tienes idea de cuanto te amo – me dijo

Se acercó lentamente a mí, tomó mi rostro y me besó apasionadamente. Me cargó de la cintura e hizo que me sentara sobre él para seguir besándonos. . . sus manos rodeaban mi cintura al mismo tiempo que tocaba todo mi cuerpo y yo lo acariciaba lentamente. Después de varios minutos, me recostó en el sofá, se quitó el saco y la camisa para quedar solo con su pantalón; se colocó sobre mí y comenzó a besar mi cuello mientras yo acariciaba su espalda. Luego los dos nos pusimos de pie, y poco a poco me quitó el vestido, yo lo ayudé a desprenderse del resto de su ropa dejándolo sólo con el bóxer. Sin darnos cuenta ya nos encontrábamos en mi habitación. Me recargó en la pared para seguir besándome mientras nuestros cuerpos tocaban la piel del otro; lentamente desabrochó mi brasier y empezó a besar mi pecho, al mismo tiempo que nos deshicimos del resto de nuestra ropa hasta quedar completamente desnudos y mirarnos con mucho deseo.

Me recostó en la cama y se colocó sobre mí para hacerme suya . . . pronto surgieron los gemidos acompañados de varios "te amo". Era maravilloso como nos volvimos uno solo en ese acto de amor. Nuestras manos jugaban a tocar el cuerpo del otro y besar cada centímetro de éstos. Así pasamos amándonos horas y horas, hasta que quedamos sofocados y nos dormimos.

.

.

.

Fin de cap. 35

.

.

**Ya era hora de que hicieran el amor, ¿no creen?**

**Jajaja**

**Espero sus comentarios!**

**=D**


	36. Contigo

_**Capítulo 36: "CONTIGO"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Fue realmente hermoso despertar sabiendo que la noche anterior había hecho el amor con el hombre al que siempre quise.

Volteé hacia el lado de la cama donde Jared se encontraba y lo primero que vi fueron sus hermosos ojos mirándome.

-Buenos días preciosa – dijo sin dejar de mirarme de la manera más linda que se puede mirar

-Buenos días amor- bostece - ¿tienes mucho tiempo despierto?

-Como 15 minutos. . . es que quería verte despertar, por eso me quedé observándote

-Que lindo

-Más linda eres tú. . . te amo- empezó a jugar con mi cabello

-También te amo Jared

-Recuerdo lo de anoche y mi corazón late rapidísimo – tomó mi mano y la colocó en su desnudo pecho – fue una noche única

-Realmente lo fue – me acerqué más a él y lo besé lentamente – ahora soy completamente tuya

-Y soy tuyo, todo mi ser te pertenece

Seguimos besándonos por otros minutos más y después a Jared se le ocurrió ir a desayudar juntos.

-Claro amor, pero primero me baño – dije

-Ok. . . oye – se levantó de la cama y me guiñó un ojo – ¿ y si me baño contigo?

-Mmm, no lo sé – respondí entre risas, mientras me tapaba con una toalla

-Anda, bañémonos juntos – se acercó a mi para abrazarme fuertemente y tratar de quitarme la toalla

-Obvio sí – reí y nos metimos a la ducha

Después fuimos a su casa para que él se cambiara de ropa y de ahí a un restaurante.

Pasé el resto del día con Jared; fue algo increíble. En la noche fui al departamento de Andy para platicar un poco.

-Hola Lily – saludaron Andy y Lau

-Hola. . . , Lau, no sabía que estabas aquí, pensé que estarías con Tomo-dije

-De hecho estaba con él, acabo de llegar

-Ayer viví la mejor noche de todas – comenté feliz

-Yo también – suspiró Andy

-Pues ya somos tres – dijo Lau

-Quiero contarles algo chicas. . . – Andy lucía radiante – ayer hice el amor con Shannon!

-¿QUE? – exclamamos Lau y yo al mismo tiempo

-Sí, fue algo mágico

-No puedo creer la coincidencia. . .yo también lo hice con Tomo – platicó Lau

-No me lo van a creer chicas pero. . . yo también – dije riendo

-Wow, ¿en verdad? – Andy no podía creer lo que el destino planeó

-Sí, después de la fiesta, Tomo y yo nos pusimos muy "cariñositos", nos comenzamos a besar desesperadamente desde que estábamos en el auto, pero luego el me trajo a mi depa y pues . . . pasó lo que ya saben – contó Lau

-A mí me trajo Shannon después de la graduación y el tenía sed, entró a tomar agua pero la derramó accidentalmente en su camisa, así es que se la quitó, nos comenzamos a besar y se dio –narró Andy

-¿"Accidentalmente"? – pregunté riendo

-No lo creo, creo que él ya lo tenía "planeado" – dijo Lau entre risas

-Lo mismo pensé – Andy se puso roja de tan sólo recordar aquel momento – pero que bueno que haya pasado

-¿Y contigo que táctica de seducción utilizó Jared? – me preguntó Lau mientras levantaba su ceja derecha

-Pues nosotros no lo teníamos en mente, solo surgió – suspiré – llegamos de la fiesta, nos pusimos a platicar pero después hubo besos, caricias y ustedes saben el resto . . .

Conversamos un rato más y después cada una se fue a su departamento.

Esa semana me dediqué a llevar mi curriculum a varios lugares con el propósito de conseguir una entrevista de trabajo.

Un día después de ir a una editorial, me dirigí a la casa de los chicos de la banda para ver a Jared. Yo le había dicho que nos viéramos en la tarde porque en la mañana no estaría, pero como terminé antes de tiempo pensé en visitarlo.

Entré al patio de la casa y vi a Jared cerca de la piscina platicando con un chico. No alcancé a distinguir quién era ya que éste estaba de espaldas; Jared notó mi presencia y de acercó hacia a mi.

-Hola preciosa, que bueno que llegaste – me saludó y dio un pequeño beso – pensé que seguirías ocupada

-Lo que pasa es que terminé antes de tiempo, y quise venir

-Que bien amor . . . quiero que conozcas a alguien – nos aproximamos a aquél chico tomándonos de la manos

-Ella es Lilibeth, mi novia – dijo Jared una vez que nos encontrábamos frente al chico, y éste volteó

-Mucho gust . . . ¿Christopher? – no me lo esperaba

-¿Lilibeth? – me reconoció – ¿así es que ya eres la novia de Jared?, me alegra

-¿Ya se conocían? – Jared parecía confundido

-Sí, yo y ella nos conocimos en la fiesta del 14 de Febrero que organizó Tomo

-Ahhh, ya recuerdo . . . y estuvieron bailando juntos – Jared bromeó fingiendo enojo

-Sí – dije recordando

-Lo que pasa es que Christopher a parte de ser mi amigo, es productor independiente, él nos ayudó a producir "This is war" – platicó Jared

-Así es - asintió Christopher

-Y ahora vino a escuchar algunas de las nuevas canciones, para que nos ayude de nuevo, él será nuestro productor

-Eso esta genial – dije sonriente

-Sí, lo es, pero creo que por hoy me voy, tengo que ir a buscar un hotel – comentó Christopher

-¿Un hotel?, como crees, quédense aquí – dijo Jared

-¿En serio? – preguntó él

-Claro, son bienvenidos – Jared sonrió

-Entonces, aquí estaremos, dando molestias , jeje – bromeó Chris

-No, para nada, no es molestia

-¿Vienes con alguien? – pregunté, ya que Jared hablaba en plural

-Viene con su novia – susurró Jared

-Jaja, te oí Jared. . . vengo con mi a-mi-ga , no es mi novia, bueno, no aún – contestó

-Ahhh, ok, entiendo – dije

-La invocaste, ahí viene – Jared volteó hacia la puerta de la casa

-¿Qué platican chicos? – dijo la "amiga" de Christopher cuando se encontraba frente a nosotros

-Natalie – Jared me tomó de la mano – ella es Lilibeth, mi novia

-Mucho gusto – me saludó seria

-Igualmente – contesté sin creer que era ELLA

-Le decía a Chris que no busquen ningún hotel, porque se quedarán aquí

-Me parece bien Jar – mencionó ella sin dejar de ve a mi novio con una mirada profunda, y algo coqueta

De pronto me invadió un sentimiento que hace tiempo no sentía: celos.

Ya había superado mis estúpidos celos, y ahora se me hacían muy normales las fans alocadas (por no decir groupies) que le decían a Jared cosas como: "te amo", "estas super sexy" o hasta "hazme un hijo".

Tenía muy claro que él solo me quería a mí, pero ella. . . . ella tenía algo que me hacía dudar de su persona, parecía un poco. . . mmm, como decirlo. . . ¿falsa?; sé que no es bueno ser prejuiciosa, pero me ponía muy celosa saber que Natalie viviría en la misma casa que Jared, . . . no sabía que pensar después de verla en "aquél video".

.

.

Fin de cap. 36

.

.

.

_**Ufffff!**_

_**Sé que tardé más de 300 mil años en subir cap.(sorry)**_

_**pero la verdad es que he tenido días nada lindos :'(**_

_**además de que la escuela me ha tenido algo ocupada :S**_

_**en fin… aki está el cap.(¿ya saben kien es Natalie?, **_

_**¿sospechan de alguien?)**_

…_**..**_

_**Espero sus reviews!, en verdad son muy importantes**_

_**para mi, porque así sé qué opinan y qué no les gusta de mi fic…..**_

_**Lectoras que recientemente me han agregado a sus historias**_

_**Favoritas de FanFiction: please dejen sus reviews también =D**_

_**Me gustaría saber qe opinan….**_

_**Bueno, gracias por leer..**_

_**=D**_


	37. Natalie!

_**Capítulo 37: "NATALIE"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-Sí, ayer me la pasé de maravilla con Shannon, es que es un lindo, en verdad lo amo demasiado – dijo Andy

-Que bueno amiga. . . yo ayer no pude salir con Tomo porque fui a una editorial en donde posiblemente consiga empleo, pero hoy sí que saldré con él – comentó Lau

-Hey Lilibeth, despierta – Andy movió sus manos frente a mis ojos para que reaccionara, ya que estaba distraída y la verdad no ponía atención a lo que ellas platicaban

-"¿Despierta?", pues si no estoy dormida – respondí riendo

-No, pero estas como ausente – Lau notó mi estado de ánimo - ¿Qué tienes? ¿ pasa algo malo?

-Lo que pasa es que ayer fui a ver a Jared a su casa y estaba platicando con Christopher, un amigo de él, que por cierto yo conocí en la fiesta del 14 de febrero

-¿El chico de ojos verdes y cabello oscuro, con el que bailaste aquella noche? – recordó Andy

-Sí, él mismo

-¿Y eso te hace estar así de distraída? – Lau no entendía mi comportamiento – hay amiga, no me digas que te gusta ese chico y ahora estas dudando de tus sentimientos hacia Jared –Lau se alarmó

-Nooo!, para nada, amo a Jared más que nunca

-¿Entonces?

-Es que Christopher no llegó sólo, iba con una "amiga", y se van a quedar a vivir en casa de los chicos porque Chris será su productor y quiere conocer las nuevas canciones - callé unos minutos – y es que me dan celos de esa "amiga"

-Hay amiga, no te preocupes, Jared te ama a ti – Andy trató de calmarme

-Créeme que me da mala espina, es que lo les he dicho quien es esa "amiga". . . . es Natalie, la chica que sale con Jared en el video de "Hurricane"

-¿Qué? – dijeron al mismo tiempo

-No me esperaba que fuera ella – Lau estaba sorprendida

-Y no vendrá la otra tipa que sale con Shannon, ¿o si? – preguntó Andy en tono de celos – porque no sé que haría su veo a aquella rubia junto a mi Shannon de nuevo

-No me ayudas mucho a tranquilizarme con esos comentarios Andy – puse cara de "mejor no digas nada"

-Lo siento – encogió los hombros

-Y es que aparte de ser ella, hubieran visto la manera en que lo veía, casi le quitaba la ropa con la mirada – empecé a enfadarme de tan solo recordar las miradas de Natalie

-No exageres amiga – Lau rió de mi comentario

-No te rías – hice un puchero

-Es que no pienses así Lilibeth, como dijo Andy: Jared te ama a ti y a nadie más, lo que "hizo" con ella fue solo actuación – dijo Lau

-Es cierto – asintió Andy – contigo no tuvo que actuar; ¿recuerdas la graduación? – levantó una ceja

-Lo sé, pero. . . . no estoy tranquila con ella ahí – me inquietaba la presencia de Natalie en casa de los chicos

-Oh por Dios!, son las 12 pm, debo irme chicas, Shannon pasará por mi pronto para salir

-Ok, bye – dije sin ánimos

-Diviértanse – le dijo Lau

-Ok, chao – Andy se fue

-Ahora que Andy se fue, dime que te dijo Shannon respecto a la fiesta sorpresa – preguntó Lau

-Dijo que ya reservó un club nocturno super exclusivo y que no nos preocupemos por nada más que por invitar amigos, ya que él no conoce a todas las personas con las que Andy se lleva bien – respondí

Resulta que el cumpleaños de Andy se acercaba, decidimos hacerle una fiesta sorpresa y Shannon, por ser el novio de la festejada nos ayudó con todos los preparativos.

-Bueno amiga, yo también ya me tengo que ir

-¿Por? – pregunté

-Por que saldré con Tomo

-Oh, lo olvidaba

-Nos vemos luego, adiós

-Adiós – dije haciendo cara de niña pequeña

-Y ya no estés así por Natalie, recuerda que Jared TE AMA!

-Ok, lo recodaré –sonreí y ella se fue

Cuando dieron las 3 pm, Jared y yo fuimos a un restaurante.

Después de comer, fui con él a su casa ya que le mostraría a Christopher sus nuevas canciones.

Al entrar a la sala, Jared y yo comenzamos a besar sin pretender llegar a algo más.

-Cof, cof – fingió tos Natalie quién acababa de llegar a donde Jared y yo nos encontrábamos, por lo que dejamos de besarnos - Lo siento, Jared, Christopher está en el salón de ensayos

-Ah, ok – me tomó de la mano - vamos amor

Nos dirigimos a dicha habitación para que Jared le mostrara las canciones a Christopher.

-Jared, Lilibeth, hola! – saludó Chris

-Hola Chris – contestó Jared

-Hola-saludé

-Me temo que te mostraré las canciones pero en acústico porque no está ni Tomo ni Shannon

-No hay problema, estoy seguro de que me gustarán mucho – dijo Christopher

-De eso no hay duda, Jared es un gran músico y compositor – mencionó Natalie lanzándole a Jared una mirada algo atrevida

-Eso es totalmente cierto – afirmé y abracé a el hombre que me tenía enamorada, para que Natalie tuviera presente que él era MI novio

-Gracias a ambas – Jared correspondió mi abrazo- pero no sigan que me sonrojaré – bromeó

-¿y qué?, ¿yo no soy un gran productor?, produje "This is war" – Christopher hizo un puchero gracioso

-Claro amor, eres un gran productor – asintió Natalie

-¿Amor? – Jared los miró sonriente

-Lo que pasa es que Natalie y yo ya somos novios

-Qué bien – sonreí, que alivio saber que ella ya no estaba "libre"

-Ya te habías tardado en pedírselo Chris – bromeó Jar

Jared le mostró a Christopher todas sus nuevas canciones mientras que Natalie y yo escuchábamos atentas. Cuando Jared terminó de cantar se quedó platicando con Chris sobre cosas de trabajo y como Natalie y yo estábamos un poco apartadas de ellos, ella comenzó a conversar conmigo.

-Y. . . ¿Cómo conociste a Jared?

-En un concierto de la banda – dije sin contar toda la historia

-Que bien, y ¿llevan mucho tiempo juntos?

-Casi tres meses – respondí sonriente al pensar lo hermoso que era nuestro noviazgo

-Se ve que lo quieres mucho –comentó seria

-Sí, lo amo

-Debe ser abrumador tener un novio famoso al cual acosan miles de chicas

-Al principio sí, pero a pesar de que no llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, ya me acostumbré a ese tipo de acoso hacia él

-Claro, porque. . . . hay que reconocerlo, Jared es muy guapo – dijo ella de una manera que casi la mato, pero aparenté estar serena

-Lo sé. . .

-¿Qué platican preciosa? - me preguntó Jared quien se acababa de acercar hacia nosotras

-De hecho de ti – contestó Natalie

-¿Ah si? – me preguntó Jared en tono seductor - ¿y qué decían de mí?

-Decía que te amo y que eres increíble – lo besé

-¿Y Chris? – preguntó Natalie interrumpiendo mi beso con Jared

-Fue a su habitación por unos papeles de la disquera- respondió Jared

-Ok, iré con él – dijo Natalie

-Ok

Me quedé charlando con Jared, pero algo me inquietaba. . . . . . sí, ella, tenía algo que me hacía desconfiar. Quería comentárselo a Jared, decirle que mi "instinto de mujer" me estaba hablando mal de Natalie, pero no quise oírme como una paranoica, y preferí callar.

.

. Fin de Cap. 37

.

.

**Sé que el cap no tuvo nada de interesante, :S**

**pero pronto habrá acción, lo prometo**

…

**Comenten plizzz, cada ke comentan un árbol se salva de ser talado, jeje**

**=D**


	38. Sorpresa

_**CAPITULO 38: "SORPRESA"**_

.

.

.

.

.

Pasaron los días y por fin había llegado el cumpleaños de Andy. Eran cerca de las 9:30 de la mañana cuando tocaron mi puerta.

-Hola Shannon! – saludé al abrir

-Hola Lily-respondió él – ¿te parece si repasamos el plan?, es que ando como distraído y algo olvidadizo

-Ok, mira: sales con Andy hasta a la 1 pm aproximadamente para hacer tiempo, después finges estar ocupado, la traes a su departamento, Lau y yo estaremos con ella el resto de la tarde y a las 7:15 pm nosotras llegamos al club – dije rápido

-Ok, entonces me voy, nos vemos en el club, bye – se despidió

-Bye

Cuando Shannon se fue, me dediqué a ordenar varios documentos de la universidad, solicitudes de trabajo, etc, mientras escuchaba música.

A eso del medio día me duché y arreglé para salir con Andy y Lau.

Estaba terminando de maquillarme cuando Shannon volvió a tocar mi puerta.

-Andy ya está en su departamento – dijo él

-Ok, ya casi termino, en minutos estoy lista para ir por ella

-Esta bien – contestó Shannon cabizbajo

-¿Te pasa algo? – pregunté un poco preocupada

-Es que me sentí mal de decirle a Andy que tenía que atender cosas de trabajo – contestó triste – hubieras visto su hermosa carita, se ve que se sorprendió y se puso triste, no se esperaba que le dijera eso y menos en su cumpleaños

-Me imagino, pero recuerda que es parte del "plan", se pondrá muy feliz cuando vea lo de la fiesta

-Tienes razón – se animó – ya quiero que sea de noche para verla de nuevo

-Verás que el tiempo se pasa volando

-Eso espero – dijo ya sonriente – me voy, bye

-Ok, bye

Terminé de arreglarme, tomé mi bolso, el regalo que le había comprado a Andy y fui por Lau.

-¿Ya es hora? – preguntó Lau al verme llegar

-Ya, vamos – nos dirigimos al departamento de Andy, tocamos su puerta y cuando ella abrió, la felicitamos y le dimos sus regalos

-Muchas gracias – dijo feliz – las quiero mucho amigas

-Nosotras también – contesté

-¿Qué te parece si salimos? – dijo Lau para continuar nuestra parte del plan, es decir, hacerle pasar un buen rato a Andy en lo que llegaba la noche

-Me parece genial – Andy lucía muy feliz, y cuando supiera lo de la fiesta, lo estaría mucho más

-Nos dirigimos al cine para ver una película romántica, el genero favorito de Andy.

-Casi lloro por la peli – suspiro Lau

-Yo también, estuvo muy linda, ¿tú que opinas Andy?, ¿te gustó? – le pregunté

-Me encantó – puso sus manos sobre su estómago – pero ahora tengo hambre, vallamos a comer algo, ¿si?

-Claro!, lo que la cumpleañera pida –asintió Lau

Fuimos al restaurante que Andy eligió y mientras comíamos , platicamos un poco.

-¿Qué creen que me pasó? – dijo Lau feliz

-¿Qué te paso?, cuéntanos – pregunté ansiosa

-Ayer me llamaron para decirme que conseguí el empleo que solicité – gritó Lau entusiasmada

-Wow amiga, que bueno – menciono Andy

-Una razón más para celebrar – comenté

De pronto Andy se puso muy seria, o más bien. . . . triste.

-¿Por qué esa cara amiga? – le pregunté a Andy

-Es que hoy Shannon me sacó de onda – contestó cabizbaja

-¿Por qué? – Lau la miró preocupada

-Es que salí a desayunar con él, fue muy lindo, me dio un hermoso collar de regalo. . .

-¿El que traes puesto? – la interrumpió Lau – por cierto, esta muy lindo

-Sí, este – sonrió levemente – la pasamos muy muy bien, pero de pronto me dijo que tenía que irse por cosas de trabajo y pues . . . que me dejara así como si nada en mi cumpleaños fue algo que no esperaba– contó triste

-No te pongas así amiga – dije – la banda tiene mucho éxito en estos momentos y los chicos están muy ocupados –sé que mi excusa era pésima, pero tenía que intentar animarla

-Eso es cierto – me apoyó Lau – además, seguro que algo hará Shannon para recompensar lo de hoy, no sé. . . tal vez una sorpresa ó una fies . . .

-Sí, seguro que lo compensará – dije mientras le dí un pequeño codazo a Laura bajo la mesa, ya que casi se le sale decir lo de la fiesta

-Eso dolió – susurró ella

-Shhh – la callé

-Creo que tienen razón, debo de entender que es un músico exitoso –sonrió Andy con los ánimos arriba de nuevo

-Es más, hoy saldremos en la noche a un club que está increíble – dije siguiendo el plan

-¿Ah si? – Andy levantó una ceja

-Sí, anda, vamos, si? – Lau hizo cara de "cachorro tierno", jeje

-Ok, pero antes. . . vamos de shopping por un gran atuendo para esta noche – aceptó Andy

Y eso hicimos, fuimos de compras y las tres escogimos vestidos hermosos, después fuimos a nuestros departamentos para arreglarnos y lucir geniales en la noche.

Eran las 7:05 pm y Lau y yo ya estábamos listas esperando a Andy en el sofá de su sala, cuando sonó mi celular.

-Amor! – contesté feliz

-Preciosa! – dijo Jared – no te ví en todo el día, ya te extraño

-Yo también Jar, pero no falta mucho para que nos veamos – susurré para que Andy no escuchara

-Cierto, aquí ya esta todo listo, y al parecer ya llegaron todos, ¿ya están listas ustedes? – preguntó

-Sólo falta Andy, ya no tarda. . .

-Lista! – dijo Andy feliz mientras salía de su habitación

-Bueno, mañana te veo amor – dije para que Andy no supiera la sorpresa

-¿Mañana? – preguntó Jared sin entender

-Sí, mañana Jar, hoy saldré con Lau y Andy – dije feliz mirándolas

-Ahhh, ya entiendo, Andy esta ahí!, bueno, dense prisa que también Shannon ya anda con los nervios de punta de que no aparecen por aquí.

-Ok, ok, chao – colgué

Me dirigí con mis amigas al club donde ya todos nos esperaban para celebrar aquel cumpleaños tan especial.

-Son las 7:20 pm, ¿no creen que es muy temprano para entrar al club? – preguntó Andy

-Claro que no, vamos – la tomé de la mano y nos adentramos las tres

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! – gritamos todos cuando nos encontrábamos dentro

Andy quedó sin palabras, estaba callada , pero con una sonrisa muy grande es su rostro que reflejaba alegría.

-Sorpresa amor – Shannon se acercó hacia ella, la abrazó y le dio un suave beso en los labios

-Preciosa, por fin te veo – Jared se aproximó hacia a mí y me besó con delicadeza – estas horas sin ti fueron eternas

-Para mi también lo fueron, Jar – lo abracé

Todos felicitaron a Andy uno por uno, y la llenaron de obsequios. La fiesta siguió y el ambiente era genial, todos la estábamos pasando increíble; bailamos, platicamos, reímos y nos divertimos mucho.

Después de bailar un rato, Jared y yo nos dirigimos a una zona alejada de los demás y comenzamos a besarnos.

-Te amo Jared – dije mientras él acariciaba mi cintura y besaba mi cuello

-Y yo te amo más Lilibeth – dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos de una manera taaan provocadora que si no hubiera sido porque estábamos en el club, le quitaba la ropa en ese mismo instante.

Seguimos besándonos unos minutos más, cuando una voz nada agradable para mí nos hizo detenernos.

-Hola chicos – saludó Natalie con una sonrisa de victoria por habernos interrumpido . . .

.

.

.

.

Fin de cap. 38

.

.

.

**Hola! :D**

**Amm, pues, espero ke les haya gustado el cap., **

**como ya lo dije antes, se vienen sucesos importantes, creo yo…..**

**también kiero agradecerles a las chicas ke leen mi fic, **

**en verdad ke lindas por tomarse un poco de su tiempo para**

**leer mi historia…..**

**dejen reviews please :) para ke pueda saber que piensan sobre**

**mi fic, a parte de ke me roban una sonrisa kada qe leo sus**

**comentarios :D**

**acepto kejas y sugerencias, jeje**

**recuerden que cada ke dejan una review….una persona se une al Echelon! Jeje XD**


	39. Inoportuna

-Hola Natalie- dijo Jared, quien no pudo ocultar que no le agradó del todo aquella interrupción, lo cual era obvio

-Mmm, hola – dije sin ganas

-¿Cómo la están pasando en la fiesta chicos?- preguntó ella muy normal

-Muuuy bien – contesté y miré a Jared de manera coqueta - ¿verdad Jar?

-Yo diría que la estamos pasando increíble – me miró a los ojos de la misma manera en que yo lo miré a él

-Que bueno que se estén divirtiendo – Natalie fingió una sonrisa

-Y. . . ¿Dónde está Chris? – le preguntó Jared

-Fué al baño

-Oh

-¿Y si vamos a tomar algo a la barra? – me preguntó Natalie

-Ok – contestamos Jared y yo

Fuimos a la barra y cada quién pidió lo que quería tomar.

Dirigí mi mirada a la pista de baile, en donde vi a Shannon con Andy y a Tomo con Lau, ambas parejas bailando muy juntitos, cosa que hizo que se dibujara una sonrisa en mi rostro. Me alegraba mucho ver que Andy se estaba divirtiendo tanto en ese día tan especial, y más en compañía de Shannon. Era realmente increíble pensar que ahora las tres éramos muy felices al lado de unos chicos tan especiales como lo eran Shannon, Jared y Tomo, aunque algo dentro de mi me decía que no debía cantar victoria aún.

-Hola, hasta que los encuentro – mencionó Chris, quien acababa de llegar a donde nos encontrábamos Jared, Natalie y yo

-Hola – contesté al mismo tiempo que Jared

Chris pidió un trago al barman y se incorporó a la plática. Después de unos minutos, él y Natalie se fueron a bailar, dejándonos a Jared y a mí solos de nuevo.

Pasaron las horas y la fiesta estaba por terminar, la mayoría de los invitados ya se habían ido, ya que eran las tres de la mañana. Jared y yo nos fuimos a despedir de Andy, Shannon, Lau y Tomo, y después nos dirigimos a su casa.

Apenas y entramos a la casa, empezamos a besarnos apasionadamente. Me recargué en la pared, y Jared se acercó a mi con pasos lentos mientras me miraba seductoramente, después rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y continuó besándome. . . . . . en un rápido movimiento, Jared me cargó sin despegar sus labios de los míos, y nos dirigimos a su habitación.

Cuando ya nos encontrábamos dentro de dicha recámara le quité lentamente su camisa al mismo tiempo que él respiraba agitadamente y me observaba de tal forma que me hacía desearlo más cada segundo.

Una vez que su torso estaba desnudo, el comenzó a quitarme mi vestido.

Las caricias eran cada vez más desesperadas y los deseos de estar juntos una vez más, aumentaban.

Poco a poco nos recostamos en la cama y Jared se encargó de quitarme las pocas prendas que aún cubrían mi cuerpo, de modo que ambos quedamos completamente desnudos.

Lentamente abrió mis piernas, se colocó entre ellas y me hizo suya.

Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar gemir ante lo que sentíamos en esos momentos, ya que era algo maravilloso e inexplicable.

Cambiamos de posición un par de veces, hasta que las horas pasaron y nuestros cuerpos estaban cansados por la noche tan mágica que acabábamos de vivir.

Cuando desperté al siguiente día, Jared estaba abrazándome por detrás con sus brazos rodeando mi cintura y su boca besando mi cabello.

-Te amo Lilibeth – susurró él

-Yo también te amo Jared –contesté abriendo mis ojos

-No había visto que estabas despierta – dijo abrazándome con más fuerza

-Acabo de despertar – giré mi cuerpo para quedar frente a frete con Jared – y valla que es hermoso este amanecer

-Lo mismo pienso –se acercó lentamente y me dio un tierno beso –quisiera estar así por siempre, contigo

-Yo también Jar, no sabes lo mucho que te amo

-créeme que lo sé, y yo también a ti, eres única

Nos acercamos lentamente y empezamos a besarnos de manera suave, pero apasionada.

Después Jared se metió a duchar y yo me quedé recostada en la cama, en eso tocaron la puerta de manera muy insistente. Me envolví en la sábana para tapar mi cuerpo desnudo, abrí muy poco la puerta de modo que sólo se viera mi cara.

-¿si? – pregunté al abrir y. . . . . . . . . . . . . PTM!- ¿tú?

Esto ya era demasiado obvio. . . . . . . .frente a mis ojos estaba Natalie con una pijama realmente pequeña y descubierta, la cuál dejaba muuuy poco a la imaginación.

Cuando iba abriendo la puerta ella estaba mordiendo su labio inferior a modo de coqueteo, pero cuando vio que quien abría era yo, quedó boquiabierta.

-Ammm . . . . . . hola – saludó sin poder ocultar cierto enojo que supongo surgió al imaginar lo que yo había hecho con Jared la noche anterior

-Hola – contesté mirándola de mala manera - ¿venías a buscar a Jared?

-Ammm . . . . sí

-Él se está bañando – abrí completamente la puerta para que me viera envuelta en aquella sábana y no le quedara ni la más mínima duda de que la noche anterior, Jared y yo habíamos hecho el amor!

-Estemm . . . . . ok – dijo mirándome de arriba abajo mientras levantaba una ceja – bueno. . . . me voy a mi habitación

-Si quieres puedes decirme que le ibas a decir a Jared y cuando se acabe de duchar se lo comento - dije muy normal mientras trataba de ocultar mi enojo

-Mmm . . . . . no , gracias, después le digo – dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación

Maldita zorra. Tal pareciera que Natalie estaba en celo! , aunque ese no era el problema, el problema era que el hombre que la "ponía" de esa manera no era Chris, sino Jared, MI JARED!

No sabía que estupideces pasaban por la mente de Natalie, pero seguro que no serían nada favorables para mi relación con Jared. ¿Acaso se hizo novia de Chris solo para estar cerca de Jared?

Si es que ese era su plan para conquistar a mi novio, ella estaba muy equivocada si creía que lo lograría.

Sé que suena un poco grosero pero, me preguntaba cuando sería el día en que Chris y Natalie se fueran de esa casa; en verdad que estaba deseando que ese día llegara pronto, claro, no por Chris, ya que él era un tipo agradable, sino por Natalie que ya estaba por sacarme canas verdes de coraje con sus "raras" intenciones.

Me preguntaba si realmente su novio no notaba que ella andaba tras otro hombre, Jared.

Comencé a ponerme la ropa que llevaba puesta el día anterior mientras mi mente seguía en el tema "Chris-Natalie-Jared".

-Te ves muy pensativa amor – me dijo Jared cuando salió de ducharse

-Lo estoy – dije ya con mi ropa puesta y sentada en la cama

-Y. . . ¿en qué piensas?, digo, si se puede saber – Jared terminó de vestirse y se sentó junto a mí

-Mmm . . . . ¿no notas que Natalie es muy. . . –iba a decir "arrastrada" o "zorra", pero preferí utilizar otro adjetivo – "amigable" contigo?

-Ammm. . . . ¿amigable? – Jared pareció no entender lo que yo quería decir con "amigable" – lo es, es la novia de mi amigo, por eso nos llevamos bien, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-No, no me refería a eso – hombres!, nunca entienden las indirectas

-¿Entonces? – él seguía sin entender

-A que no te mira solo como a un amigo, sino como algo más - dije seria – creo que a veces trata. . . o más bien: te coquetea

-Pues . . . . – quedó pensativo

-¿Pues qué? – pregunté ansiosa – necesito que me digas si lo has notado o estoy alucinando de nuevo

-Ahora que lo pienso bien, tienes razón, creo que es muy "amigable" conmigo – Jared me imitó al decir "amigable" y después rió

-A mi no me da risa – hice un puchero – me preocupa que intente seducirte, caigas en su juego y. . .

Jared calló mis labios con un delicioso beso.

-Tranquila – me tomó del rostro con delicadeza y sus ojos se clavaron en los míos – no te niego que algo como eso sospechaba, pero no lo quería ver de esa manera ya que es la novia de uno de mis mejores amigos y no es nada agradable pensar que "me pretende", pero yo jamás caería en su juego , si es que ella en realidad trama eso.

-Es que ella es muy atractiva ante toooodos los hombres

-Eso no me importa, tu eres mucho más atractiva que cualquiera otra mujer que mis ojos hayan visto –las palabras de Jared sonaban en un tono tan dulce que se notaba que todo lo que decía era sincero – además te amo, eres la única mujer que me interesa, te pertenezco en cuerpo y alma, y eso no lo cambiará ni Natalie, ni nadie.

-Te amo Jar

Quedé sin palabras ante todo lo que Jared acababa de decirme. Sin duda, esa pequeña charla me tranquilizó. Debía confiar en Jared y en su amor hacia mí.

Nos dimos un pequeño beso y después nos dirigimos a mi departamento para que yo me bañara y cambiara de ropa.

Pasé el resto del día con Jared.

El tiempo en su compañía era maravilloso, ya que nuestro amor crecía más cada segundo, logrando que ambos nos necesitáramos tanto como si fuésemos el aire que nos mantenía vivos.

.

.

.

.Fin de cap. 39

.

.

.

**Hola! :D**

**Pues ahora tardé un poco menos que la vez pasada,**

**espero que les haya gustado el cap. **

**recuerden que si quieren pueden insultar a Natalie! Jeje XD**

**o a Lilibeth, o a Jared,o a mí, jeje, ok no, a mi no, jaja XD**

**róbenme una sonrisa dejando una review :D **


	40. Cayendo en el juego

_**CAPITULO 40: "CAYENDO EN EL JUEGO"**_

Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde que le había comentado a Jared mis sospechas de que Natalie quería seducirlo. A pesar de que ella seguía comportándose un poco extraña en ese aspecto, yo ya no le prestaba tanta importancia como lo había hecho en un principio de su llegada a esa casa; sabía que ella era una hipócrita, ya que seguía tratando de provocar a Jared mientras salía con Chris, quien era su amigo. En fin, eso ya no era nada nuevo ni preocupante para mi, Jared me había dejado muy claro aquel día, que él me amaba a mí solamente, y que Natalie no sería ningún obstáculo en nuestra relación.

Ahora estaba más tranquila sabiendo que podía confiar en Jared.

Me estaba dando cuenta que una vez más, yo estaba exagerando las cosas; era bueno "cuidar" a Jared de ese tipo de mujeres que lo rodeaban y que tratarían de tener algo más que amistad con él, pero afortunadamente me di cuenta a tiempo que agigantando las cosas no ganaba nada bueno, al contrario, solo lograría que los miedos crecieran y la relación se debilitara.

Lo que ahora estaba haciendo era amar más y más a Jared.

Era genial ver que nuestra relación se hacía más sólida cada día, a pesar de la fama que tenía Jared respecto a las mujeres antes de salir conmigo.

Creo que ya no había duda para poder decir que Jared era el amor de mi vida.

El trabajo que Laura había conseguido era en una revista que era publicada mensualmente, y aunque su trabajo era algo agitado, no le importaba, porque estaba muy feliz con la sección de la revista que le había tocado, aparte de que se notaba que estaba muy satisfecha con ese empleo, y era obvio, ya que hacía lo que tanto amaba: escribir.

Para ese mes, Laura tenía que escribir un artículo por el cual tenía que salir de la cuidad y viajar a otro estado del país, y como ese misma mañana salía su vuelo, Andy y yo la acompañamos al aeropuerto.

-Como que ya se tardó Tomo, ¿no creen? – comentó Andy cuando estábamos sentadas en unas bancas, esperando que el vuelo de Lau fuera anunciado

-Él no va a venir – contestó Lau

-¿No vendrá a despedirse de ti? – pregunté un poco sorprendida

-No – dijo Lau seria

-¿Por qué? – ni Andy ni yo entendíamos la razón de su ausencia

-Él quería ir conmigo al viaje pero le dije que no, porque estaré trabajando todo el tiempo, ya que mi jefe es algo estricto, así es que no iba a tener tiempo para estar con él – Lau se comportaba un poco rara ese día – me imaginé que el aeropuerto se llenaría de fans si él se aparecía por aquí, así es que le pedí que nos despidiéramos antes de que yo me viniera

-Bueno . . . – Andy levantó una ceja

-Cambiando de tema – le dije a Lau – te veo un poco rara, ¿te pasa algo malo?

-La verdad sí – suspiró – estoy dudando

-¿Dudando?, ¿De qué?, o, ¿De quién?

-De Tomo – contestó

-¿Por qué? – Andy y yo nos sorprendimos

-Hace un par de días recibí un mail que decía que Tomo me estaba engañando con otra chica

-¿Quién te mando ese mail? - fruncí el ceño

-Era anónimo – Lau quedó pensativa

-Eso lo explica todo. . . . – mencionó Andy – por Dios, Lau!, no creas en los anónimos, solo son inventos, por algo no dicen su nombre

-Andy tiene razón – asentí – debe ser una chica que gusta de Tomo y como tú eres su novia, te manda ese tipo de mensajes sólo para afectar su relación

-¿En verdad creen que eso es inventado? –Lau parecía dudosa

-Por supuesto – la abracé – eres la novia del guitarrista de 30 Seconds To Mars!, por lo tanto, eres la envidia de muchas chicas

-Tienen razón – Laura por fin sonrió – son solo inventos de alguien que quiere afectar mi relación con Tomo

Justo en ese momento el vuelo de Lau era anunciado.

-Bueno chicas, me voy – dijo Lau

Nos aproximamos a la zona de abordar para despedirnos de Lau.

-Bye, las voy a extrañar – Lau nos abrazó

-Y nosotras a ti – respondí

-Buen viaje –agregó Andy

Andy y yo salimos del aeropuerto un poco tristes; sin duda alguna la extrañaríamos mucho, éramos muy unidas, algo así como las tres mosqueteras, já.

En la tarde me duché y arreglé porque Jared y yo habíamos hecho planes para comer juntos.

Me estaba dando los últimos retoques de maquillaje cuando tocaron mi puerta.

-Ya voy amor – grité desde mi habitación y corrí a abrir la puerta

-Hola – saludó Leo

-Hola Leo – contesté sonriendo aunque la verdad su visita era algo inesperada

-De seguro te estás preguntando que hago aquí-dijo riendo

-Ammm, algo así - ¿tan obvia era la expresión de mi rostro?

-No vengo por nada malo – rió

-Menos mal – reí también

-Traigo una buena noticia – me dio un sobre

-¿Ah sí? – tomé el sobre y me quedé feliz observando el logo que había en él

-¿No lo vas a abrir? – me preguntó mientras miraba mi cara de alegría

-Claro – abrí ansiosamente el sobre y leí el contenido de la carta para comprobar si mis sospechas eran ciertas – no lo puedo creer, ¿esto es cierto?

-Sí, felicidades, obtuviste el empleo en la editorial que querías – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Y. . . . ¿Por qué me trajiste el sobre tú? – pregunté sin entender porqué no me llevó ese mismo sobre un trabajador de la editorial

-Es que yo también conseguí empleo ahí – contestó -¿recuerdas que un profesor de la universidad llevó nuestro trabajos a mostrarlos a esa editorial?

-Sí – recordé

-A mi me llamaron para decirme que conseguí el empleo, y me pidieron de favor que les entregara esas cartas a ti y a Andy, que fueron las otras dos aceptadas – me contó

-¿También Andy trabajará en la editorial? – la emoción me invadía, había deseado ese empleo desde hace mucho tiempo- esto es genial

Impulsiva, inconsciente, y estúpidamente abracé a Leo de tan feliz que estaba; él correspondió mi abrazo y luego nos separamos.

-Muchas gracias por la noticia, Leo- dije aún con la voz entrecortada de tanta felicidad

-De nada – me sonrió una vez más

-Ammmm . . . . .. . hola – dijo Jared serio después de ver nuestro abrazo; se encontraba a unos pasos de distancia, en el mismo pasillo donde Leo y yo estábamos

-Hola Jar! – saludé feliz mientras él se aproximaba

-Hola – contestó Leo amable aunque algo tímido

-Estoy muy feliz – le comenté a Jared

-¿Por qué preciosa? – me preguntó Jared mirando con cierta desconfianza a Leo, y sino me equivoco, mi novio parecía tener celos

-Leo me acaba de dar una noticia maravillosa

-¿Qué noticia? – Jared tomó mi mano y la acarició, por lo que Leo demostró un poco de incomodidad

-Conseguí el empleo que quería, del que te he platicado

-Oh sí, ya recuerdo, felicidades amor– Jared seguía mirando a Leo un poco dudoso, aunque no de manera descortés – y . . . . . ¿te enviaron de la editorial para darle la noticia a Lilibeth? Ó . . . . – le preguntó a Leo

-Así es – contestó Leo – no desconfíes de mí Jared

-No lo hago – contestó mi novio serio aún

-Sólo vine a eso, no pretendo nada malo – dijo Leo como para que Jared dejara de pensar cosas que no eran – sé que ahora ustedes tienen una relación muy estable, y aunque lo duden, me alegro por ello

-No sé qué decir – miré al suelo y quería que ese momento acabara, era algo incómodo

-Bueno, me voy – Leo rompió el silencio que se generó durante unos minutos - ¿Podrías darle esto a Andy, por favor?

-Claro – me entregó un sobre igual al mío

-Bye Lily – se despidió Leo

-Bye

-Hasta luego Jared – dijo él extendiendo su mano a mi novio mientras una sonrisa de sinceridad se dibujaba en su rostro

-Hasta luego – contestó Jared sonriendo al fin, y estrechando su mano a Leo

Después salí con Jared y la pasamos de maravilla, estábamos perdidamente enamorados el uno del otro.

A la mañana siguiente le entregué su carta a Andy y le conté lo que había pasado el día anterior.

Luego de eso me dirigí a la casa de los chicos de 30 seconds to Mars para ver a Jared.

-Hi Lily! – me saludó Shannon quién salió de la casa e iba cruzando el gigantesco jardín

-Hola Shannon – contesté - ¿vas de salida?

-Sí, de hecho voy a ver a Andy – suspiró con cara de enamorado

-Qué bien

-Sí – sonrió – bueno, nos vemos luego, adiós

-Chao

Entré a la casa y no vi a nadie, por lo que me dirigí a la habitación de Jared.

Toqué la puerta un par de veces pero no contestó. Supuse que aún estaba dormido y se me ocurrió despertarlo con un tierno beso. Como la puerta no tenía el seguro puesto, giré la manija y abrí . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, Jared iba saliendo del baño con una toalla que cubría desde su cadera hasta debajo de sus rodillas, al parecer acababa de ducharse; pero . . . . . en la cama . . . . . . . en la cama estaba Natalie con solo ropa interior.

Los tres pusimos cara de asombro.

Miré a Jared con tristeza y pude sentir como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Esos pocos segundos que quedamos mirándonos pasaban tan lento como si fuesen horas.

Sentí un dolor muy fuerte en mi pecho, tal vez era mi corazón que se había roto ante dicha escena.

Había pasado lo que por algún tiempo sospeché, pero que no creí que sucediera. Jared me habían traicionado.

¿Dónde quedó el amor que sentía por mí?, ¿Desapareció de pronto?, ¿Dejó de existir hace tiempo?, ó ¿Nunca hubo dicho sentimiento? . . . . . . . . . . .Tristemente, yo no sabía esas respuestas.

.

.

.

Fin de cap. 40

.

.

.

.

_**Woolasss!**_

_**Aki tienen otro cap. :D con un poco de drama al final,**_

_**espero ke les haya gustado.**_

_**Estoy muy feliz porque desde ayer ya estoy de vacaciones de invierno wiiii**_

_**y tendré un poco más de tiempo para escribir.**_

_**Muchas gracias a las chicas que leen mi fic, gracias a las chicas ke ya tiene**_

_**tiempo leyendo y también muchas muchas gracias a las chicas que han empezado a leer y ke se tomaron el tiempo de llegar hasta este cap.**_

_**:'D**_

_**Robenme una sonrisa una vez más dejándome una review, vale? Jeje XD**_


	41. Huyendo de la realidad

_**CAPITULO 41: "HUYENDO DE LA REALIDAD"**_

.

.

.

.

Mi corazón latía rápido y lento al mismo tiempo, era una sensación realmente extraña y dolorosa. Era el dolor de la traición.

Inevitablemente algunas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos para rodar por mis mejillas.

-¿Por qué, Jared? – mi voz sonaba temblorosa por la sensación de tener un nudo en la garganta - ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?

Jared iba a empezar a hablar cuando se escucharon unos pasos provenientes del pasillo. Giré mi rostro para ver quien era, y observé a Christopher aproximándose hacia a mí.

-Hola. . . . ¿Te pasa algo?, ¿Por qué lloras? – me preguntó preocupado

-Lloro por esto – señalé hacia la habitación de Jared.

Chris se acercó hasta donde yo estaba y se asomó a la recámara. Su expresión cambió drásticamente, su rostro reflejaba asombro, rabia y decepción.

-¿Qué demonios significa esto? – dijo mirando a Natalie de la peor manera en que puedes mirar

La muy estúpida de Natalie hizo cara de víctima y se tapó con una de las sábanas que estaban sobre la cama del hombre que acababa de romper mis ilusiones y sueños. Era uno de esos momentos en que todo pasa tan rápida e inesperadamente que simplemente te cuesta mucho terminar de digerir el suceso.

-Lilibeth – Jared se aproximó hacia a mí – te juro que no es lo. . .

-¡Por Dios!, Jared, ¿Qué me vas a decir?, ¿"Qué no es lo que parece"? – le grité llorando – no hay nada que explicar, todo está muy claro – sequé algunas lagrimas que brotaban de mis ojos

-Escúchame. . . – Jared insistía

-¡Cállate Jared! –grité – yo me largo de aquí

Salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude. Cuando me encontraba fuera de la casa, crucé a gran velocidad el jardín que la rodeaba, mientras el viento acariciaba mis lágrimas.

Una vez que llegué a mi auto, lo abrí y entré en él, cerrando la puerta. Sollocé un par de veces y mi llanto aumentó.

-Lilibeth! – Jared salió al jardín corriendo y se dirigía hacia a mí.

Encendí mi auto y salí de esa casa a toda velocidad.

Podía oír el motor vibrar y a los otros autos haciendo sonar sus bocinas, dándome a entender que no manejara de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo, pero sinceramente no me importaba lo que los demás dijeran en ese momento.

Mi vista estaba nublada por las lágrimas acumuladas en mis ojos, de tal forma que me era casi imposible seguir manejando, por lo que decidí ser un poco prudente y bajar la velocidad.

No entendía la razón por la que Jared me había engañado con Natalie; después de hacerme creer que ella no sería ningún obstáculo entre nosotros, se le ocurre acostarse con la muy zorra.

No sabía que pensar: si había sido por algún error que había en nuestro noviazgo o simplemente fue la calentura de Jared.

Siempre había escuchado la tan famoso frase: "todos los hombres son iguales"; y a pesar de que ya había sufrido varias decepciones de parte de "ellos", me negaba a cree en dicha "afirmación".

Nunca me ha gustado generalizar, siempre había creído en las excepciones.

Suena un poco infantil y soñador de mi parte pero: yo era de esas chicas que esperaba a aquel hombre especial, ese que cambiara mi vida por completo, ese que me entregara todo su amor, que me hiciera sentirme en un sueño por el simple hecho de tenerlo a mi lado, que me bajara la luna y las estrellas, que se negara a salir de mis pensamientos, que me hiciera suspirar con solo oír su nombre, que hiciera latir muy rápido mi corazón con un abrazo, que lograra que mis vellos se erizaran al probar sus labios, que me hiciera ver que la vida es más hermosa de lo que creemos, que me tuviera en el primer lugar de sus prioridades, que me hiciera el amor de la manera más delicada, suave, y hermosa en que se puede hacer, ese que siempre estuviera dispuesto a protegerme de cualquier peligro que me asechara, que solo tuviera ojos para mí, ese que estuviera conmigo en mis momentos difíciles, ese. . . . ese que fuera el amor de mi vida, ese. . . . . ese que creí que era Jared.

Qué equivocada estaba respecto a todo eso. ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpidamente ingenua para creer que Jared en realidad me amaba?

Ahora entendía todo. Jared nunca me quiso en serio, solo fui un capricho más del exitoso y mujeriego rockstar. Era de esperarse, el nunca buscó una relación estable en mí, ni siquiera cariño, lo único que le interesaba tener era una chica que le abriera las piernas y así divertirse un poco haciéndola suya.

Todo lo que él al parecer veía en mí era a una. . . . a una. . . groupie; tal vez él nunca me pensó como su amiga o su novia, sino sólo como su groupie.

Seguía manejando sin tener un rumbo fijo mientras una pregunta hacía eco en mi mente: "¿Cómo pude enamorarme tan intensamente de un hombre que no siente nada por mí?"

De pronto sentí un gran golpe en la parte trasera de mi auto, lo cual hizo que mi cuerpo sufriera un fuerte impacto y mi cabeza se golpeara. Di un leve quejido y mis ojos se cerraron.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, estaba dentro de una ambulancia y un paramédico me atendía.

Me dolía mucho mi cuerpo y traté de sentarme, ya que estaba acostada, pero el paramédico me impidió lograrlo.

-Por favor, permanezca recostada en la camilla, señorita – me dijo amablemente

-Ok – me recosté y puse mis manos sobre mi cabeza, la cual me punzaba.

Llegó otro paramédico y junto con su colega me checaron, después tomaron mis signos y me preguntaron algunos de mis datos.

Resulta que una persona se había pasado un alto y su carro se estampó contra el mío. Por suerte, ni el otro conductor ni yo habíamos sufrido grandes daños.

Yo sólo tenía un moretón en mi frente, moretón que desaparecería en algunos días.

Uno de los muchos policías que estaba en el lugar del accidente se acercó a mí para decirme que a mi auto se lo llevaría una grúa a un taller mecánico.

Después me entregó mi bolso que estaba en mi carro y me sugirió que llamara a algún familiar o amigo; decidí llamar a Andy y a Memo para que fueran por mí.

Pude notar que tenía 13 llamadas perdidas de Jared, las cuáles ignoré.

-¿Estás bien amiga? – preguntó Andy, quien llegó con Shannon y Memo a los pocos minutos de haberla llamado

-Eso creo- contesté adolorida

-¿sufrió algún golpe grave? – le preguntó Memo al paramédico

-No, ninguno grave, aunque de aquí se le hará el traslado al hospital, para que un doctor le dé indicaciones para su recuperación

Andy y Memo subieron conmigo a la ambulancia y nos dirigimos al hospital; Shannon se fue en su auto a dicha institución.

-Gracias por venir chicos – les dije a Memo y a Andy cuando íbamos camino al hospital

-No tienes que agradecer amiga, para eso estamos – Memo me dedicó una sonrisa

-No recordaba que estabas con Shannon – le dije a Andy cabizbaja – perdón por interrumpir

-Ni que lo digas Lilibeth, siempre voy a estar contigo cuando me necesites, no importa con quién esté en el momento en que me llames, yo iré contigo

-Gracias – dije triste y de nuevo algunas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos al recordar a Jared

-Pero no llores amiga, estás bien, solo vamos al hospital para que un doctor te de las indicaciones que necesitas para sanar – Memo secó mis lágrimas con un pañuelo que sacó de su chaqueta

-No lloro por el accidente – suspiré

-¿Entonces? –preguntó Andy preocupada

-Llegamos – dijo el paramédico

El doctor me checó y dijo que no era nada grave, me dio unas pastillas para el dolor y me recomendó descansar en cama dos días.

Cuando salimos del consultorio, vimos a Shannon esperándonos.

-Qué estúpido soy, lo olvidé por completo – Shannon tomó su celular – le avisaré a Jared lo que pasó, eres su novia y necesita saberlo

-No lo llames! – contesté instantáneamente

-¿Por qué no? – Shannon me miró fijo

-Yo ya le avisé – mentí – seguro que llega a mi departamento

-Ok – Shannon dudó un poco

Los tres me llevaron a mi departamento.

Cuando salimos del elevador, vimos a Jared sentado en el piso y recargado en mi puerta mientras lloraba silenciosamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le dije a Jared entre enojada y triste. Él se paró rápidamente y se acercó hacia mí.

-Déjame explicarte como fueron las cosas, por favor – sus ojos se veían un poco rojos, al parecer del llanto que había derramado - ¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó extrañado al ver la venda en mi cabeza

-Nada que te importe – contesté cortante. Nadie entendía lo que pasaba entre Jared y yo – Andy, Memo, ¿Pueden por favor ayudarme a abrir la puerta?

Ellos solo asintieron, me ayudaron a caminar, ya que yo estaba un poco débil. Abrieron la puerta y nos adentramos.

-Puedo explicarte – Jared entró a mi departamento

-No, vete

-Te juro que no pasó lo que crees – se excusó Jared

-Shannon – me dirigí a mi "cuñado" – no quiero ser grosera, pero, ¿Te puedes llevar s tu hermano de aquí, por favor?

-Ok- Shannon no entendía nada, parecía sorprendido y preocupado; pero me hizo caso – ya oíste hermano, vámonos

-Te amo Lilibeth, no quiero perderte – fue lo último que dijo Jared antes de salir de ahí

Andy y Memo me llevaron a mi habitación y yo me recosté en mi cama.

-¿Podrías por favor explicar porque le dijiste todo eso a Jared? – dijo Andy sin entender nada

-Creo que me he perdido de mucho - Memo tomó mi mano a modo de consuelo, ya que yo lloraba de nuevo - ¿Qué problema pasó entre ustedes, Lilibeth?

Les conté lo ocurrido y aunque se decepcionaron de Jared, ambos me sugirieron escuchar sus posibles explicaciones.

No estaba segura de querer oír lo que Jared me iba a "explicar", creo que todo estaba claro: al parecer nuestro destino era no estar juntos, y lo único que podía hacerme sentir mejor en ese momento sería: huir de la realidad.

.

.

.

Fin de cap. 41

.

.

.

.

_**Hoolaa! :D**_

_**Lo sé , lo sé, tardé milenios en subir capitulo, es una mala excusa pero:**_

_**mis vacaciones de invierno(que por cierto ya terminaron) no fueron tan**_

_**tranquilas como yo esperaba, y estuve ocupada estudiando para la uni**_

_**y esas cosas :S**_

_**lo importante es que ya esta aquí este cap que ya lo había escrito desde hace como 3 meses, pero no había subido.**_

_**Por cierto: el fic esta por terminar, a mucho serán 50 caps en total..**_

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el cap. =D**_

_**Dejen reviews! XD**_


	42. Chapter 42

_**Hola! **_

_**Pff, lo sé, lo sé, tardé años en subir nuevo capitulo (literal jaja), y no daré excusas ya que se que nada justifica mi tardanza **____** , sólo diré que agradezco de corazón a aquellas lectoras (es) que me preguntaron por la historia, ya que gracias a ellas (os) retomé este fic abandonado jeje.**_

_**Ya son los últimos capítulos de la historia, aún no la termino, pero lo haré, lo prometo. Espero les guste el capitulo y gracias por dedicar un poco de su tiempo a mi historia, gracias en verdad. **___

_**CAPITULO 42: *Sanando el corazón***_

El reloj marcaba las 10 pm y yo aún me encontraba en mi habitación en compañía de Andy y Memo. No cabe duda de que era muy afortunada de contar con amigos tan sinceros como ellos; era muy agradable estar a su lado, me quería tanto que nunca sería capaces de lastimarme, no de la manera tan dolorosa en que Jared lo había hecho.

-Me encantaría seguir con ustedes – Memo se puso de pie – pero me tengo que ir, mañana trabajo y . . .

- No te preocupes Memo – lo tomé de la mano - yo entiendo, muchas gracias por haber estado conmigo

- No tienes que agradecer, voy a estar contigo siempre – sonrió y acaricio mi cabello – prometo visitarte para saber como vas mejorando

- Ok – dije en un suspiro

- Adios – se despidió

- Adios Memo – respondí

- Bye – dijo Andy

Memo salió de mi departamento y se dirigió a su casa.

-Creo que tu también deberías irte - le dije a Andy

- ¿Me estas corriendo de manera sutil? – fingió enojo y después rió

- Claro que no jeje, es que tu también tienes que ir a trabajar mañana, y no quiero que vayas sin energías por haber estado cuidándome hasta tarde

- Te estoy cuidando porque ahora lo que importa es tu salud

-En verdad Andy, no quiero ser una carga

- Ash amiga, ya dije que no – tomó su celular – ahora que lo recuerdo tienes que avisar a la editorial que no irás a trabajar mañana

Me desanimaba el hecho de que no podría presentarme el primer día de mi primer empleo, todo por tener que guardar reposo.

Llamé a la editorial para informar de mi incapacidad y afortunadamente no lo tomaron a mal, y fueron muy comprensivos respecto a lo que me había pasado.

Ya eran las 11:30 y Andy aun seguía en el sillón junto a mi cama, cuidando de mi.

-Andy – moví su brazo delicadamente para despertarla ya que al parecer el sueño la estaba venciendo

- ¿Ah? – dijo despistada, más dormida que despierta

- En verdad ya ve a dormir, necesitas descansar para mañana, me va a ser sentir más mal saber que no darás el 100 en tu trabajo

- Ok – dijo resignada – pero prométeme que si necesitas algo me avisarás, ¿ok?

- Ok, prometido

Dicho eso Andy se fue a su departamento.

El Sol se había ocultado, la luz se había apagado y la Luna me acompañaba en ese día tan amargo.

Apague todas las luces de mi departamento y me recosté nuevamente en mi cama, desde donde se podían observar perfectamente todas las estrellas a través de mi ventana.

Mi vista se perdió en lo oscuro del cielo. Hacía ya tanto tiempo que no prestaba atención a lo hermosa que puede ser la noche.

La persona reflexiva, simple y solitaria que algún dia fui, revivió en mi esa noche.

Creo que había pasado por tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que la esencia de mi ser se escondió muy dentro de mí.

Aún puedo recordar cada pequeño detalle de aquella noche tan hermosamente triste, tan llena de sentimientos dentro de mi alma, los cuales fueron expulsados por medio de lágrimas que brotaban de mis ojos, trazaban su camino por mis mejillas y finalmente era depositadas en mi almohada, almohada sobre la cual reposaba mi cabeza que contenía cientos de pensamientos y recuerdos ligados a Jared.

La Luna parecía querer decirme que me calmara, que todo pasa por algo y que las cosas mejoraran con el tiempo, que si bien el amor era complicado, hay que saberlo manejar y aprender de situaciones como esas; que la vida es hermosa no solo por los momentos de dicha, sino también por esos tragos amargos, ya que siempre hay que buscar la luz en la oscuridad, lo bueno en lo malo, el silencio en el ruido, el perdón en la traición , la alegría en la tristeza y el amor en el odio.

Inconscientemente varios suspiros surgieron desde lo más profundo e mi alma.

Me pregunte como es que hay personas que creen que el amor es simplemente un conjunto de reacciones químicas producidas por hormonas. ¿Cómo puede ser algo tan hermoso, profundo y doloroso sólo reacciones químicas? . Sin duda alguna la ciencia nos ha hecho perder gran parte de la ignorancia con la que nacemos, pero el amor es algo más, es algo más que experimentos e investigaciones acompañadas de fríos argumentos.

No puede ser verdad, no puede ser verdad que el dolor que yo sentía en ese momento por Jared fuera algo que con el tiempo se iría. Ese dolor no era asi de simple, como tampoco lo era la solución.

En mi mente aparecieron muchas imágenes de Jared, era como una película de todos los lindos recuerdos de nuestra corta pero intensa historia.

Tal vez por eso me traicionó con Natalie, él para mi era el hombre al que más he amado, del que más he aprendido en la vida, el que me hacía sentir cosas inexplicables, pero yo, yo para él seguramente fui solo una más.

Realmente pensaba que él había cambiado, que no era como todo el mundo decía, que se había dado cuenta que no vale la pena tener muchas chicas si ninguna te da amor verdadero.

Me pregunté a mi misma que número habré sido yo en su lista de _"chicas a las que les rompí el corazón" _.

No tenía insomnio esa noche, simplemente no quería dormir, tenía miedo de que él apareciera en mis sueños, que apareciera y me hiciera enamorarme de él una vez más, creer todo lo que saliera de su boca, perderme en sus ojos y tener la necesidad de darle un abrazo tan fuerte que nuestros brazos sintieran dolor, morir por besar sus labios y perderme en el mientras eso pasara.

-Lilibeth – se oyó un susurro junto a mi

- ¿Qué? ¿Quién es? – abri los ojos exaltada

- Tranquila, soy Andy - dijo un poco extrañado por mi reacción

- Ah, hola - dije mientras me sentaba en la cama

-Hola . . . am, usé la llave que me prestaste ayer para entrar, sólo vengo a despedirme porque voy al trabajo, si necesitas algo no quiero que dudes en llamarme, ¿ok?

-Ok – dicho esto, ella se marchó.

Eran las 11:30 am y estaba en mi sala viendo una de mis películas favoritas: "Un ángel enamorado". Lo sé, mi espíritu es masoquista, cuando alguien tocó la puerta con algo de insistencia.

Me paré del sillón, y antes de decir algo, miré por la mirilla, allí estaba él.

Creo que sintió mi presencia, pues se quedó mirando fijamente a la puerta y no pude evitar suspirar.

Rápidamente tapé mi boca con mis manos. Realmente se veía triste, sus ojos ya no tenían la chispa que los caracterizaba. Estuvo tocando la puerta insistentemente, esperó ahí unos 15 minutos y después se fue.

Memo y Andy me visitaron durante esos días que tuve que estar en cama, al igual que Jared, pero yo fingía no estar y evitaba hacer ruido para que é no notara mi presencia.

Por fin había pasado los dos días que tenía que estar en reposo. Las heridas de mi cabeza habían mejorado, sin embargo yo aún no me sentía bien, porque las heridas de mi corazón aún estaban frescas.

Si bien pude recuperarme físicamente durante ese tiempo, al parecer no fue suficiente para detener el dolor que seguía en mi pecho.

Pero debía superarlo, superarlo y seguir.

Me desperté con muchos ánimos de saber que por fin iría a trabajar, así que me vestí, duche y desayuné algo ligero. Me paré afuera de mi edificio para tomar un taxi, ya que mi auto aún seguía en el taller mecánico.

Ningun taxi pasaba y yo me estaba desesperando, cuando de pronto un auto se estacionó frente a mí.

-Lilibeth, hola – saludó Tomo quien se iba bajando de dicho carro

- Hola Tomo – saludé también

-¿Cómo estas? Espero que ya bien – dijo una vez que se encontraba frente a mí

- Sí, mi cuerpo ya no duele tanto y mis moretones ya se pueden cubrir con maquillaje – reí

- Eso es bueno – rio también y después se puso serio – pero . . . ¿Cómo está tu corazón?

- ¿Huh? – su pregunta llegó como un balde de agua fría

- Me enteré de lo de Jared y . . .

- Pues, que te digo Tomo, sigo triste y decepcionada – bajé la mirada

- Hablé con él, y me contó como realmente pasaron las cosas, creo que piensas algo que no es

- No Tomo, todo fue muy claro, no hay nada que explicar

- Deberías escucharlo – tomó mi rostro e hizo que lo mirara directamente a los ojos – él aún te ama y sé que tú también lo amas a él ustedes son más fuertes que esto, deben estar juntos y lo sabes

-Lo sé – mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – pero . . . me engañó

- Habla con él, sé que lo superaran – sonrió, secó las lagrimas que estaban en mis mejillas y me dio un fuerte abrazo el cuál respondí

- Gracias Tomo – dejamos de abrazarnos

- De nada – me sonrió – y supongo que vas al trabajo, ¿no?

- Sí

- ¿Qué te parece si te llevo? – llegó justo a tiempo para salvarnos

- Sí, gracias

Eran las 4:00 pm y yo me dirigía a mi departamento, ya que había salido del trabajo. Estaba a punto de entrar a mi edificio cuando sentí que me sujetaron del brazo.

-Lilibeth – era Jared, quien por cierto venía acompañado de Natalie

-¿Qué haces aquí? – me enojé mucho al verlos juntos

- Venimos a contarte la verdad –dijo Natalie quien parecía avergonzada

- No necesito que me expliquen como la pasaron en la cama

- Por favor amor, deja que te expliquemos – los ojos de Jared brillaban a consecuencia de las lágrimas acumuladas en ellos

- Está bien – acepté darles la oportunidad de "explicar", tal vez las cosas mejorarían.

Entramos a mi departamento y los 3 nos sentamos en la sala para aclarar las cosas.

-Ok, hablen – dije seria

- Ok. . . – Jared comenzó – ese día me desperté y. . .

-Espera – interrumpió Natalie – creo que es mejor que empiece a contar yo

Jared sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-Pues es que no se como decir esto sin que suene tan descarado pero – hizo una pausa – yo estaba saliendo con Christopher sólo para acercarme a Jared, él me gusta desde hace tiempo y creí que sería bueno ganarme su confianza como amigo primero. Ese día desperté dispuesta a hacer que Jared cayera ante mí, así es que entré a su habitación y me quité la ropa, me reconsté en la cama y esperé a que Jared saliera de ducharse, luego tú abriste la puerta y eso fue todo.

- ¿Eso es cierto? – le pregunté a Jared

- Es verdad Lilibeth, yo jamás te sería infiel –sus ojos se veían tan sinceros que me estremecían

- Lo siento mucho Lilibeth – Natalie se dirigió hacia mí – me arrepiento como no tienes idea, fracturé la relación tan linda que tienen tu y Jared, y aparte perdí a Chris, él es muy atento y buena persona, y ahora lo perdí

- No sé que decir- miré al suelo desorientada, estaba feliz, pero aún me sentía extraña – y, ¿Dónde esta ahora Chris?

- Esta en casa de los chicos, él seguirá viviendo con Jared – contestó Natalie – ya le expliqué esto a él también

-Fue algo horrible lo que planeaba hacer Natalie – le dije mirándola a los ojos

- Lo sé, y aunque sé que un "lo siento" no es suficiente, en verdad espero que me perdones

- Te perdono, pero en verdad espero que no vuelvas a hacer cosas como éstas, no sólo a mi, sino a otras personas

- No lo haré , lo prometo – me sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos – bueno, creo que me voy, espero que se reconcilien y sean muy felices – se puso de pie y se fue

Jared se sentó junto a mi, ya que estaba en otro sillón y tomó mis manos.

-Te amo, te amo como nunca he amado a nadie, y deseo con todo mi corazón que lo nuestro siga, por favor, dime que volveremos

- No volveremos – su rostro cambió drásticamente y entristeció al oir mis palabras

- ¿Qué? – estaba sorprendido

-No volveremos porque nunca terminamos, nunca te dejé de amar, siempre has estado en mi corazón y siempre estarás en él

La alegría volvió a él y sonrió de la manera más hermosa en que se puede sonreir.

Tomó mi rostro con ambas manos, dirigió mis labios a los suyos, y nos dimos ese beso tan esperado, ese que ambos deseábamos darnos para poder demostrar cuanto nos necesitábamos el uno al otro, ese que las palabras no son capaces de describir.


End file.
